


【不义联盟/超蝙 ABO】时间逆转之刑

by Parad0X



Category: DCU, Injustice: Gods Among Us, 不义联盟
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:37:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 66,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parad0X/pseuds/Parad0X
Summary: 简介：不义超人政、权建立以后来自宇宙的第三方力量击败了他，并把他带上审判法庭 ，最后裁决他回到过去。当他爱上布鲁斯韦恩的时候，他发现他曾经对蝙蝠侠施加的伤害正如数落在布鲁斯身上.....一个放下屠刀，立地惩罚的故事





	1. 逆转之刑

（一）

他在一片黑暗中悬空，脖颈桀骜不逊地梗着对着面前一片空荡，手腕上的镣铐似乎没给他带来任何负担，眼里的冷漠如磐石，就算在这号称“终极公正”的宇宙法庭上他也没有丝毫悔意。

“他对一切供认不讳。”卡尔“听”到有谁这样说，那其实不是一种声音，只是一种概念，他能理解，尽管耳畔是死寂的真空。

“可他拒绝忏悔。”

“不能判处死刑，那毫无意义。”

“地球人怎么看？”

“他是‘人间之神’，人类没有能力处置他。”

卡尔敛眉垂首，嘴角翘起讥讽的弧度，对于即将降临在自己身上的惩罚毫无畏惧，尽管不被任何人赞同但他依旧坚持自己的正义，时间终将证明是他把正义带到人间。

“不放下屠刀，任何惩罚都毫无意义。”有谁在叹息，周围的空间似乎有了丝波动，卡尔不感兴趣地抬起眼睛——要来了吗？

“只能这样了。”

“只能这样了。”附和纷至沓来。

一阵令人毛骨悚然的寂静后，卡尔听到那个判决：

“氪星最后的儿子卡尔 艾尔，你被判以‘时间逆转之刑’，因你放弃了申诉的权力，刑期即刻开始。”

“我无罪。”在坠入时间的混沌之前，卡尔这么告诉所有人，包括他自己——

他无罪，在他杀死第一个同伴之后，在他沾上第一滴无辜的血之后，在他杀死最后一个坚定反抗也是最后一个坚持救赎他的人之后，他依旧为脚下的正义辩驳，不管重来一次两次千万次，正义只有这一条路。

那是软弱、残忍、顽固、愚昧的人类单靠自己的力量绝对无法踏足的路。

——————————————

当他再一次睁开眼睛的时候，头顶的黄太阳正慷慨的播撒它的热量，说真的，自他众叛亲离不慎被捕之后，再没有人敢让一丝太阳光接近他，他被这浓暖醺的有些懵，熟悉又陌生的熙熙攘攘砸进耳朵，他在大都会。

之前绝对不是没有人试图用幻境感化他，但不管多逼真的幻境都有破绽，布鲁斯教过他怎么辨别幻觉和真实，介于他糟糕的魔法抵御能力，那很讽刺地让反抗军的尝试都变成了镜花水月。

布鲁斯该后悔，为他之前的悉心调教而后悔。

所以——一个更高级的幻境就是这些号称更高维生物所说的刑罚？卡尔站在大都会的马路边，为这些家伙的掉以轻心冷笑不止。

“没有完美的幻境。”布鲁斯解释时的表情历历在目，卡尔惊觉自己还记得他们相处的每一个细节，他只是不肯轻易把它们从脑子里挖出来，这次是迫不得已。

“事实上我们看到的所有东西，某种程度上来说只是大脑构建出来的景象，这就是为什么你看到的世界和一般人类看到的完全不一样，因为我们的接受器官不一样，所构建出来的幻境也不同。”

“可是那些魔法师都好像能看到我脑子里的东西啊。”他记得自己当时苦哈哈的声音，为此他赢得了那严厉的导师一个大大的白眼。

“哦他们当然能看到，你这脑门大开的外星人。”

“.....你确定你这样能得到学生的喜爱？”

“我是蝙蝠侠，我当然可以——言归正传，魔法师不会蠢到不知道你是氪星人，你脑子里的记忆都是他们的素材，但不管再逼真幻境终究是幻境，你脑子里的一切就是破绽。”

“你是说幻境没办法构建我不知道的东西？”克拉克疑惑地看布鲁斯，想了想抗议道：“就算是氪星人也有想象力，而且我的职业是记者，靠笔杆子谋生的！”

布鲁斯微微笑了一下，卡尔克制自己不去回忆这个细节，不去回忆他嘴角柔软的弧度，不去回忆他眼里闪动着揶揄的光点，不去回忆他掩饰性咳嗽时微微收敛的下颌，也不去回忆当时包裹着他的光晕，他隐绰在袖口里的腕骨线条.....这些都无关紧要，可该死的历久弥新。

他像快干渴将死的鱼咽下久违的甘露，这一刻才回忆起自己属于海洋。

但他的沧海已经变成桑田，他亲手改建的世界里容不下这种柔软。

布鲁斯继续说：“了不起的自知。所以接下去这一点你要注意，地球上再天才的文学家也没法在有限的篇幅里写出无数丰满的人物，你的生活里也许有主角，但现实世界里没有。当你不确定幻境还是真实的时候，你可以去挨个挨个看看。”

“可是我有超级大脑！”克拉克肯特显得无比自信。

“嗯哼？”

“......好吧，你是对的，不过那可真麻烦。”

“总被魔法攻击的那个人才最麻烦。”卡尔呢喃着布鲁斯的抱怨，把视线投向街上的人群，这些陌生人。

如果是幻境，他们之中的大部分对于卡尔艾尔而言就只是苍白的剪影，要么没有脸，要么没有名字，要么没有背景。

他能构建的人物上限在两千左右，看来要走出这个幻境是个大工程。他并不着急走出去，毕竟地球失去了布鲁斯韦恩以后，就再也没有人有足够的能力反抗他了。

“克拉克！天呐你居然还在这，我敢打赌待会儿佩里能生撕了你！”是吉米——卡尔有些讶异第一个出来的居然不是露易丝，因为幻境里他少数几个绝对不会伤害的人里面，绝对有他的Omega。

“不过我跟他说你才当爸爸，行为有些失常，你上去记得好好道歉。”

“哦是的，我有些紧张...”卡尔，或者说克拉克，他下意识做出了克拉克的反应。这件事他还有些印象，之后他上去就碰到了已经怀孕三个月的露易丝，还和她吵了一架——是为什么来着，好像是工作之类的问题。

“傻爸爸....你该庆幸还有露易丝帮你收拾，不过露易丝都怀孕了，别让她操太多心。”

“好的，我知道了。”

吉米奇怪地看了他一眼，但没想太多，第一次当爸爸的人都有些奇怪吧。卡尔没在乎他的心理活动，他对吉米足够了解，所以对方不在他的样本之内，所以他不想太热切。克拉克不是这样的，那个小镇来的男孩质朴单纯，对任何善意都抱有十分的感激，他爱着一切，以一种热烈温柔的方式。

“那个报道一直是我跟的！怀孕怎么了！？如果我失去我的新闻的话我一定会去工会告你性别歧视！”

“哦天呐，露易丝.....”就算是佩里也不敢惹怀了孕的女人，看到克拉克的那一瞬间他眼里迸出求救的光芒：

“克拉克！是克拉克求我这么做的！”

哈？事情是这么发展的吗！？卡尔有些措手不及，上一次他回到办公室这场争吵还没有爆发，而安抚一个即将爆发的孕妇和安抚一个正暴跳如雷的孕妇完全是两回事。

露易丝严厉地瞪过来，佩里在那里火上浇油：

“你懂的，Alpha对Omega的保护欲什么的，别说你还怀孕了。”

克拉克下意识摇头，随即僵住——这只是他的幻境，他完全没有必要为之紧张，露易丝已经死了——被小丑杀死的，还有他们的孩子，还有变成废墟的大都会。他想着这些，熟悉的愤怒让他冷静下来，是的，如果露易丝稍微照顾自己一些而不是单纯依赖超人的话，也许后来不会这么糟糕。

“露易丝，你还有孩子，别太任性了。”

他说出了一直想说的话，此前他一直责怪自己没能保护好她，也责怪布鲁斯没能杀了小丑，事实上大多是责怪布鲁斯，只有偶尔夜深人静的时候才会想到或者露易丝一开始要是能顾忌一下她的丈夫还有孩子的话.....他不知道露易丝有没有，但起码现在绝对没有。

露易丝难以置信地看着他：“你在说什么呢，克拉克！”

“我说你还有着孩子，那个跟踪太危险了，为孩子想想。”卡尔咽下一些更尖刻的指责，但也足够让露易丝受伤：

“那只是个商业新闻....你觉得我没有为孩子着想吗？还是你觉得怀孕了就该放弃我的事业！或者像个传统的Omega一样每天在家里等着你回来？！需要我提醒你我已经过了危险期，现在也没到我放产假的时候！”她没有脱口而出：你是超人有危险难道不能来？这听起来就太任性了，可要她把自己当废人撂家里七八个月那绝对没有可能。

“你难道不觉得自己该负一点责任吗！”

卡尔不敢相信在他的幻境里露易丝居然一点悔意也没有！

吉米悄悄扯着他的衣袖，冲他挤眉：别跟怀孕的Omega吵架，他妈教他的！

卡尔没懂他的意思，霍的甩开他：“露易丝，我不同意。”

可见有了孩子的AO都不正常，大概孕激素不只影响一个人，佩里觉得自己需要查查资料，克拉克见鬼的奇怪。

“我不需要你同意。”露易丝冷哼一声，扯过桌上的包就往外走，边走边警告佩里：

“永远不要把我的新闻给别人，除非我死了！还有你克拉克，今天别回家了！”

“老兄，你完蛋了。”等露易丝走远，吉米同情地对卡尔说：“这时候的Omega超难哄的。”

卡尔诡异地看着他：“你觉得我错了？”

“操你的，当然是你的错肯特！”佩里大呼小叫：“把你的屁股挪到自己的位置上，布鲁斯韦恩的专访稿赶紧给我交出来！”

布鲁斯韦恩，又来一个易感词。卡尔咬牙，说好用幻境感化的呢，一个二个都试图激怒他，这难道能有什么负负得正的效果吗。

他当然不会听佩里的话乖乖坐下来写稿子，他是卡尔艾尔，不是那个傻乎乎的克拉克肯特，他还有两千多个样本需要观察，还有一堆数据需要搜集，他需要证明这个世界是假的，而不是在这玩什么傻乎乎的回到过去的游戏。

他得回到真实的世界，回到那个已经没有大都会，没有伙伴，没有露易丝，没有蝙蝠侠的世界。

“你们已经死了。”他严肃地对着整个办公室的人说，也像提醒自己。

众人面面厮覷，直到佩里摔过来一个文件夹：

“你他妈说谁死了！”

虽然很不正常，这个幻境里的人都在忤逆他的心意，但也许这样才显得真实，他是人间之神，他才不会就这样被糊弄过去。

一直到他停在韦恩家大宅门口的时候他也这么坚信着。


	2. 韦恩庄园

（二）  
上次来韦恩庄园的时候，这还是片废墟，身为祸首之一，卡尔不曾表露半点缅怀，当时世界上已经没有韦恩家的人了，拒绝回到布鲁斯身边的达米安显然不承认自己的身份。他确定自己每次踏足这个地方内心都足够波澜不惊，但这一刻，韦恩家门口的花岗岩慷慨地对他钢筋铁骨铸成的脚显示自己的硬度时，他突然想起这次就该看见他了。

真正的，亲眼，而非极度克制后的臆想。

一股莫名其妙的踌躇让他没有直接降落在庄园中心，尽管不曾恐惧他最坚定的反抗者，但这不能解释他那以后再不审视他们之间共有回忆的问题，他只是常常来这看看，不带同伴也不带追忆。

他的支持者都说他是来追悼曾经最好的朋友，然而对着名为韦恩的断壁颓垣，超人坚持那不是原因。

而此时——夏的玫瑰幽芳，常青树木被烈阳烤出的油脂肆意挥发，升腾出一股不伦不类的香气，这没来得及重整秩序的世界混乱得漂亮。

不，混乱并不漂亮。

任罪恶自我纠正并不正义。

他表情严肃地站在韦恩庄园大门口做心理建设，浑然不顾右上角的摄像头已经把一切记录下来了。

“他还要在门口傻站多久？”

“相信您少用‘滚出我的城市’打招呼的话，他会减少对韦恩庄园的畏惧心，不得不说布鲁斯老爷，那真的非常失礼。”

“我已经很久没这么说过了！”坐在监视器面前的人抗议。

“自肯特老爷和莲恩小姐结婚后，令人惊喜的进步。”

阿尔弗雷德像是没有看见主人在屏幕幽光前瞬间黯下去的目光似的，优雅地欠了欠身：

“我去请客人进来。”

布鲁斯没有阻止，他大概可以猜到克拉克来的目的，事实上自露易丝怀孕后他就频繁造访。这个氪星人对蝙蝠侠有特殊的信任，布鲁斯无可奈何又不敢承认内心的窃喜，尽管他至今也不明白是什么让超人觉得自己是个合适的倾诉对象。

阿尔弗已经在花园准备好了茶和点心，他坚持蝙蝠洞不是个待客场所，如非“工作”需要他恨不得自家小主人永远呆在阳光充足，弥漫着深花绿树甜美气息的小花园里，为此他有些感激肯特的拜访，能把布鲁斯拽出蝙蝠洞的事情不算太多。

“让客人在门口久候可不是韦恩家的待客之道，请原谅我的失礼，肯特老爷。”厚重的雕花门猝不及防地被打开，在卡尔没做好面对阿福的时候，他强按捺住转身飞走的冲动，有些拘谨地点了下头。

阿尔弗雷德让开门，带着得体的微笑：“布鲁斯老爷已经在后花园等您了，今天还是红茶不加奶吗？”

意识到他在问自己待会儿的饮品，卡尔的荒唐感更甚，在他最离奇的想象里阿福也不会这么对他。他杀了他，虽然不是亲手，但他任布鲁斯眼睁睁看着，并且为此感到报复的快意。

头皮为那段回忆扯紧，卡尔不自在地撇开头。

“您没有戴眼镜。”

嗯眼镜....卡尔这才意识到，本能地摸向鼻梁，那里空空如也。

“布鲁斯老爷经常抱怨那副眼镜把您漂亮的蓝眼睛遮起来了。”像是自然而然地，阿福说这话的时候不带丝毫刻意。

“他说过？”卡尔停止装哑的游戏，这话脱口而出后他又感到懊悔——为什么要和对方说话，再一次的，他讨厌这个幻境。

“为什么不亲自问问他呢？”

他才不，卡尔心里冷笑着，再一次开启他的哑巴游戏。

“看来您度过了糟糕的一天。”

“嗯哼。”他们不会因为这个谈话重新密切起来。

“我的主人很珍惜和您的感情，您可以和他谈任何事情。”

卡尔下意识咽下一声咒骂，抬眼的瞬间看见对方眼里一丝委婉的恳求，顿时他咒骂的对象换成了克拉克，为他之前塑造的老好人形象。

“阿福，我还以为你在带他参观庄园呢，别忘了他有x视线，没准对这的构造比你还清楚。”显然此地的主人觉得一个人在花园干等外星人光临这种事情有点傻。今天或许是他的“布鲁西日”，卡尔脑子里闪进这个念头，他不知道多久没见过干净齐整或者没穿蝙蝠装的布鲁斯了。

他穿着宽松柔软的亚麻衬衣，袖口被挽到手肘，下身穿着一条看着就很贵的西裤，而站在那，阴影和光明都为他恰到好处。比起阿福，他更没做好的准备其实是见他，卡尔心里的后悔越来越浓，不明白自己怎么鬼迷心窍跑到韦恩庄园了。

或许是因为蝙蝠侠给他留下的心理阴影太大，没看到他就没法不想起小丑，没法克制愤怒，但这个世界里这一切都还没发生。

不，已经发生了。心里有个声音冒出来。

“你在有些地方加了铅层。”

对方调皮地眨了眨眼：“我有吗，一定是阿福的主意。”

“您已经过了就算狡辩也会让人觉得可爱的年纪了，布鲁斯老爷。”

这让刚刚觉得对方表情有些可爱的卡尔不自在起来。

布鲁斯耸耸肩：“为什么花园里是派而不是小甜饼？”

“如果您不总抱怨‘甜心皇后’家的黄油品次，今天它们就不会还在烤箱里待着了。”他转过身朝卡尔点了一下头：“原谅我的失陪。”

阿尔弗雷德不是布鲁斯最后一个家人，但绝对是陪他最久的，或许...是最重要的那个。目视他离去的时候卡尔这么想着。

“所以，糟糕的一天哈。”

今天果然是“哥谭王子日”，卡尔不能对此说什么，沉默地跟着他到了花园，而且可以不注视布鲁斯的脸。反正他不用做什么，布鲁斯很快就能推断出他刚刚干了什么。

“和露易丝吵架了？”他们落座，布鲁斯把茶杯推到他面前。

卡尔脸上某条肌肉抽了一下——布鲁斯和露易丝，他们从来不一起出现，布鲁斯不会谈论露易丝，露易丝也很少提起布鲁斯，这是他思维的规则，但不知道这个世界是怎么打破这它的。

“她怀孕了，克拉克。”

别叫那个名字！卡尔皱了下眉，但他现在就是克拉克，一个和怀孕妻子吵架的克拉克。

“你连这都知道？”

这是克拉克的声音混着卡尔的口气，布鲁斯在心里评估了一下对方的心理状态，一个新爸爸的超人或许需要重新评估危险性。布鲁斯一点也不想干这个，他和对方已经是很好的朋友了，可他的本能逼着他。

“我也是个父亲，如果你还记得的话，四个小鬼。”

卡尔的心突然抽了一下，但他没有表现出来：

“可你没有过一个怀孕且荷尔蒙失调的Omega。”

“苦日子还在后面。”他露出蝙蝠侠的讥笑，很快被盖在布鲁西的皮下：

“说起来你刚刚的话真像性别歧视，你终于重新认识了Omega。”

“露易丝不是一般的Omega。”

“她当然不是。”布鲁斯一副漫不经心的样子：“那么，你们吵架的原因？”

卡尔突然不说话了，布鲁斯皱了下眉，叹了口气：

“要让我猜猜看吗？”

“你总能猜到。”

他说这话的表情让布鲁斯也跟着沉默了一阵，等到茶彻底凉了，他才开口：

“本来打算告诉你，我答应那件事了。”

哪件事？卡尔的眼睛如是问着。

“你孩子的教父。”

卡尔像被雷劈了一下，他没想到这个。他想咆哮他怎么敢提起这个，但不是现在，他就用这么一副如鲠在喉的表情瞪着布鲁斯，一向警觉的侦探居然没看出他的心情，反而得意地笑起来：

“我知道你开心傻了。”

不不不不！

“我不得不说你很会得寸进尺，让布鲁斯韦恩当你的伴郎后又给自己儿子绑架了一个亿万富豪教父。”

闭嘴，闭嘴，闭嘴，闭嘴！

“布鲁斯....”

“回去和露易丝好好道个歉。”

“布鲁斯....”他略微抬高了音调。

“事实上，克拉克，我很高兴你在地球扎根了，人类该感谢露易丝莲恩。”

“....为什么？”卡尔不懂布鲁斯，他从没和他说过类似的话，语言对他们来说更像撕咬对方的工具。

“什么？”布鲁斯紧张了一把，他已经努力回忆安慰人这种活的步骤，可好像收效甚微，口袋里的手机这时响了起来：“等等....是玛莎。”


	3. 橙子

（三）

玛莎——卡尔有些恍惚，他来这以后完全没有想起要去看看玛莎。

他不知道这个，从他打电话的表情上看，布鲁斯比他更关心玛莎。布鲁斯韦恩，还有一个来自堪萨斯的小农妇，卡尔有时候会觉得这比自己来自氪星还离奇。

“我知道，他在我这....”

卡尔没有用超级听力，离开星球日报大楼之后他就屏蔽了自己的耳朵。

他不肯承认在他还会想象和布鲁斯这样亲近，他没有想过一切能回到从前，因为他知道不能了。

“只是一些口角....别太担心...”

看吧，这就是蝙蝠侠，就算他不主动去搜集情报，也有人抢着把情况告诉他，比如玛莎。她在堪萨斯还好吗，今天应该是晴天，田里的玉米还有果园里的橙子还好吗....

布鲁斯已经挂了电话：

“你让她担心了。”

小镇男孩表情恍惚着道歉，布鲁斯无声叹了口气，然后笑起来：

“或许你该找时间回去看看她。”

布鲁斯今天对他笑得太多了，这不合常理，如果说他打心底里希望着这个，为什么佩里他们没按着他希望的来，又或者他其实是讨厌这个的，所以这才是这个世界的规矩，一切按着卡尔讨厌的来。

“堪萨斯的橙子应该熟了。”

“什么？你家是还有片果园....”布鲁斯有些跟不上超人的节奏了。

“我想吃橙子。”卡尔盯着布鲁斯的笑这么宣称。他讨厌布鲁斯这么温和地对他，尤其是在整个世界都跟他唱反调的时候，可他不想承认自己更愿意听见对方的叱骂和质问，更愿意看他坚硬的绝不妥协的神情。

那不可能。

他不可能不喜欢布鲁斯笑起来时候的甜蜜，那让他想念堪萨斯的橙子。他这么一说，就跟着站起来，音爆在他脚下的土地炸开，超人消失不用一个眨眼。

布鲁斯的笑甚至没有完全隐去，阿福走进来：

“看样子我们的客人没能等到我的小饼干。你们聊了什么？”

“他很奇怪，阿福.....我得看看他这几天有没有接触什么奇怪的人。”

“well，他最后说了什么？”阿福对布鲁斯的判断不置可否。

“他说他想吃橙子。”

“.....其实冰箱里还有一些，肯塔老爷应该早点告诉我的。”

“重点不在这！重点在我和他说露易丝莲恩还有玛莎，而他告诉我想吃橙子！”

“别忘了，布鲁斯老爷，您也经常不分场合向我要求小甜饼。”

“.....我没有。”

——————

托超级速度的福，卡尔很快就抱着一兜的橙子回来，这点时间足够蝙蝠侠了解他之前发生了什么，包括那句当着整个公司人面的“诅咒”，他越发确定克拉克被什么不知名力量袭击了。

肯特就这么堂而皇之地把新摘的橙子铺在桌子上，接着一言不发地开始研究这一个个黄澄澄的圆熟球体，而对布鲁斯的旁敲侧击置之不理。这之前从来没有发生过，布鲁斯在心里骂着，面上却一派严肃端正。

“我想吃橙子。”他考究的对象突然抬起头，孩子一样渴求着。

布鲁斯不太确定自己有没有听错，于是看看他又看看满桌子的果子，慢腾腾地点了点头表示同意。

“我想吃橙子！”卡尔加重了语气。

哦对了，他想吃，但他不想剥，布鲁斯后知后觉反应过来，也许钢铁之躯能够毁灭一个星球的力量对橙子这种不算柔软的水果来说太大了。

也不知道是什么攻击才能让一个健康的成年男人失去剥橙子这样的技能。布鲁斯阴沉着一张脸，伸手在桌子上捡了一个。

卡尔没有想到，或者说他没有想到布鲁斯居然就这样答应了他。他有些发怔地看着布鲁斯掌心的橙子，那属于堪萨斯的黄果子在他手里就像一枚黄太阳，他把手指掐进“太阳”表皮，橙皮饱含的挥发油将它的气味泼出来，在卡尔的超级呼吸系统里扩大万倍。

就像太阳的味道——卡尔想着。布鲁斯，这个狡猾的男人，他把太阳之子的太阳托在手心，然后肆意榨出它的光和热，他让甜蜜的汁水变成阳光流出来，让卡尔觉得熟悉的力量在血管里流淌，让他感到温暖因此平静。

“不要白丝。”在布鲁斯剥好要递给他的时候，任性的氪星人得寸进尺了。

布鲁斯瞪了瞪眼，一副要发作的样子，卡尔等着他的嘲讽或者拒绝，但都没有，那不可一世的男人居然真的仔细地把白丝一一撕去，留下光溜溜的橘瓤。

卡尔盯着果肉，感觉心在一点点下沉——这不是布鲁斯，那个只会挑战、对抗且坚持不懈伤害他的男人，这不是他。那一刻卡尔知道把他扔进幻境的家伙输了，那一刻他可以站起来不再顾忌地把面前这谁的假面撕开，恶狠狠地告诉他诡计已经败露。

他发誓自己就要这样做了，只是等他把这个剥好的橙子吃完，就算是蝙蝠侠也不能徒手把这小东西的皮剥成完美的八瓣，他待会拆穿对方面具的时候可以加上这点嘲讽。

“是你说不要白丝的，到底吃不吃？”布鲁斯开始后悔刚刚那么顺着这傻大个的意了，虽然对方脑子出了点问题也不该这样纵容他。

这可怜的傀儡还没意识到待会儿会发生什么，居然在这催促他，卡尔有些怜悯地看了他一眼。

布鲁斯果然不再吱声，他不明白这外星人怎么变得这么脆弱，他才牢骚一句就一副要哭的模样。

卡尔没有把橙子掰开，就着整个圆瓤咬了一口，胀满汁液的组织纤维在触碰到牙齿的瞬间爆裂开，多余的汁水顺着下颌留下来。吸饱了阳光的酸甜在舌面炸开，他明明对这种水果没什么偏爱，却无法违心否认这一瞬间的满足感。

直到布鲁斯没眼看地扔了一张手帕给他，他才发现自己像孩子一样吃得到处都是。他没为刚刚的举动表示羞愧，反而变本加厉地再把一个橙子放在布鲁斯面前，意思不言而喻。

因为今天阳光特别好，加上有了罗宾分担蝙蝠侠的工作，以及对外宣称哥谭宝贝又一次出行计划让晚会和媒体暂时放过布鲁西。反正各种各样的原因把布鲁斯留在自家的花园里，为面前这个不请自来，反客为主的外星大个子一个接一个地剥橙子。

并且剥了一个下午自己却一口没吃——完全没有分享精神的氪星人，如果不是看在伤残人士的份上，布鲁斯都要掏氪石揍人了。

而享受了他一下午劳动的外星人没有表现出一点感激，反而一副越来越难过的表情，这让布鲁斯的胃很堵。

“克拉克，待会儿我们去瞭望塔，我刚刚联系了扎塔娜.....”

“好。”

原本预计变成大龄儿童的氪星人会反抗，布鲁斯只得把所有的义正词严吞回去，他扯回刚刚给克拉克的手帕擦了擦被染得橙黄的手，然后扔回去：

“擦擦嘴，我们走吧。”

——————

“我没有发现任何魔法的痕迹。”扎塔娜疑惑地打量联盟主席：

“你觉得哪里奇怪吗，超人？”

卡尔的目光一直追着布鲁斯的手，他在犹豫该什么时候拆穿这个世界的假面，就从蝙蝠侠还带着橙子甜蜜的手指开始。他深知真正的蝙蝠侠不可能这样对他，这逻辑上的致命温柔正给了他反驳世界的据点。

“蝙蝠侠？”

“他和露易丝吵架了。”

扎塔娜有些生气地皱起眉：“我可不是家庭关系指导师。”

“只是确定一下这期间他是否被任何可能势力趁虚而入。”布鲁斯超扎塔娜点了点头：“所以这不是魔法的缘故....还是....”

“不要质疑我的专业水平。”

“明白了....那么，超人，你觉得有哪里奇怪吗？”

哪里都很奇怪，在整个世界都在和他对着干时，只有布鲁斯韦恩愿意纵容着他，还给他剥了一个下午的橙子。卡尔定定地看着蝙蝠侠，他知道就该在这里结束了，只要他说出来，这个世界会像他以前所经历的所有幻境一样破碎，他会像每一次一样忘记自己曾渴望过和布鲁斯安静地坐在小花园里喝茶。

他早该这样，而不是被一条叫克拉克的绳子绑住，因为卡尔艾尔永远不会渴望克拉克肯特所渴望的东西。

“克拉克？”塔里的人都对他的沉默忧心忡忡。

“虽然不能说这是最像的，但这应该是我呆的最久的....”

他果然出了点问题，蝙蝠侠是对的！

“等一下克拉克.....”布鲁斯突然站起来，卡尔听到刚刚他的通讯器震了一下，他不知道什么消息能打断他在瞭望塔的工作，但显而易见的，是非常严重的事情。

他唯一露出的小半张脸变得更严肃紧绷，他把自己还残着蜜桔味儿的手搭在克拉克手臂上，抿成直线的嘴艰难地张开：

“我有件事情得告诉你。”

卡尔突然很想知道这件事，在他打破这个世界之前。

“关于露易丝的.....”卡尔脑子里瞬间闪进小丑的脸，突如其来的愤怒几乎破坏他冷漠的表情。

“她出车祸了.....你的同事联系不上你，就把电话打给了韦恩庄园。”

车祸——卡尔表情空白了一瞬。

“具体情况还不清楚，但据说她伤的不重.....可是....”

可是孩子——卡尔知道他的未竟之言。他霍的站起来，大步走出瞭望塔，比起震惊和悲痛，他还感到一股莫名其妙，他不可能希望有人伤害露易丝，也不可能把布鲁斯设为紧急联系人之一，他突然转过身，紧跟着他的蝙蝠侠也刹住。

他看到太阳之子的眼神，奇怪的发现里面多余震恐的神情，布鲁斯竟一时难以找到一个准确的形容词。

卡尔觉得荒谬。


	4. 长路归乡

（四）

德里克·伊格尔顿是个供职电力公司的小职员，和许多跟风的大公司一样，他所在的公司正酝酿一场大裁员，他不幸提前得知了消息，连日里一直心神不安。他是世间万千平凡人之一，说不上幸运也说不上不幸，家里有一个正在哺乳期的妻子，两个孩子，最大那个已经会要求一根更结实的棒球棒，小的那个不知事，还只能赖在母亲怀里找麻烦。

不管从哪个角度来说，他都不能失去这份工作，甚至此外的，他还需要兼另一份工才能保证房贷和生活不会压垮整个家。他对现在的日子不是没有怨怼，但还是战战兢兢地保持着平衡，生怕伺候不好命运这个婊子，然而他忘了婊子之所以是婊子，是因为翻脸的时候从来不会疼惜一下她亦步亦趋的奴才们。

生活里所剩不多的幸运也都将成为泡影。他今天撞了一个人，一个怀着孩子的Omega。

Omega一向珍贵，别说还怀着孩子。这些年相关的权益运动轰轰烈烈，不管哪个保护条款蹦出来都够他吃一壶，还有Omega的Alpha，德里克只是个平凡的Beta，没有出类拔萃到能直面一个暴怒的Alpha。

他不清楚自己肇事后对孕妇的帮助能否带来减刑，看在上帝的份上，其实他想逃，只是众目睽睽之下他无所遁形。他还记得那个漂亮的女人身下流出的血，大概还在车胎上新鲜，她嘴里不停叫着她丈夫的名字——克拉克，如果他没听错的话。他不太清楚他俩是谁闯了红灯，也许是疲劳过度的他，也许是莽撞的Omega，但这不重要了，他撞了一个Omega，他让一个家庭失去了即将到来的成员，这已经是铁铸的事实。

德里克焦灼而灰暗地在警局里等着，没有人搭理他，原本他以为会暴跳如雷到他面前质问的alpha也没有出现，他怎么会这么傻，比起自己来说，当然是还在医院里等着安慰的Omega比较重要。

他只呆了一夜，却好像把半辈子的时间都耗在这个小房间了一样。虽然等待这样漫长，再见到人的那一刻他还是感到猝不及防。

面前的男人穿着考究的西装，头发被发蜡固定成一个好看的形状，露出他饱满的额头，对方从头到脚都透露出一股有权有势的味道，德里克心里发凉，他祈祷对方不是他就要面对的Alpha，如果不是太紧张，他会发现这张英俊的脸有些眼熟。

他没有迎来想象中的咒骂或者质问，玻璃窗外的人一言不发，就只是上下打量着他，说着的，这比他的想象还让人毛骨悚然。

布鲁斯一开始不能马上确定这件事究竟是意外还是蓄谋，他仔仔细细查了这个叫德里克·伊格尔顿的男人，甚至连他童年时候养的猫是什么时候去世的都知道，还是发现这是个履历清白，有些懦弱但足够勤劳的大都会市民。他决定亲自来看看，在克拉克从露易丝那抽身想起这家伙之前。

然后他看到了一张饱经折磨的脸，没人虐待他，布鲁斯明白，这种折磨来自于自身。他现在基本能确定这次或许只是个意外事故，他希望超人能理解这种意外。

这个男人会承担他该承担的法律责任，这是他唯一能向克拉克保证的，虽然他知道这不足够弥补什么，但他发誓如果有更多他能做的，他绝不会吝惜。

大都会医院：

卡尔没有见过这样虚弱的露易丝，她沉睡的脸残留着悲伤的阴霾。他在床边守了一夜，看着日头沉下去又升上来，中间星辰闪着比他记忆里更加清晰的光芒，他觉得自己思绪纷杂，但刚想抓住什么的时候却发现其实脑子里空空如也。

他大概也是悲伤的，他伤心的姿态如此纯粹。

他希望自己能想些什么，或者做些什么，而不是僵坐在他妻子身边任自己放空到某个世界，他甚至可以想想布鲁斯，他本来以为至少他会陪他到医院的，但没有，不管是布鲁斯韦恩还是蝙蝠侠，总有一堆工作需要处理。

或者那个该死的肇事者。那个肇事者也许就是小丑，他换着花样玩的新把戏，那个疯子总不停试图触怒他，最后总是很成功地为自己赢得死亡，他虽然不明白，但也不需要理解这种存在。

小丑，如果是小丑一切就合情合理了。他在虚烟一样的思绪里抓住那个点，情绪终于有了可以依托的实质——愤怒，理所当然的。

他难过地看向露易丝，他的妻子，他又一次没能保护她。

“克拉克....”床上的人醒了，但没有睁眼，她用指尖扣住丈夫的手，半晌，才挤出一个勉强的笑，睁开了眼：

“你来了。”

“露易丝....我....你没事太好了。”虽然他知道他之后也许还会失去她，因为小丑永不放弃。

“....我有事。”她沉默一会儿，开口的声音带着哽咽。

“别这样说，孩子还会有的，重要的是你的身体。”卡尔不知道自己这话是从心还是违心，但他就这么出口了，像是一个事先编好的自动回复，就等着被人触发。

露易丝摇摇头，咬了咬牙，似乎在挣扎之后的话要不要启齿。

“.....我叫了你的，克拉克。”这话随着她的眼泪一起流出来，但她甚至还笑了一下，重复道：

“我叫了你，但是你没听见。”

“什么？”卡尔没有反应过来，露易丝定定地看着他，他思绪一噎，突然反应过来那几个单词拼凑出什么意思——

拉奥啊，这不可能！

“医生说....只要再早一点，孩子也许....”

卡尔惊愕地瞪着眼，什么也说不出来。

“我其实醒了好一会儿了，你一直没发现，我赌气等你发现，心里怨着你.....但是....”那个受伤的女人紧了紧握着卡尔的手，缓缓放开：

“我再看到你的时候，我突然发现自己是这么傻。”

露易丝....卡尔动了动唇，震惊堵着他的嗓子，他只能听着她。

“我凭什么以为你次次都能救下我，我觉得自己糟糕透了，上帝啊，我真是太差劲了....我们是夫妻，但又不是彼此身体里的器官，我居然因为你一次的疏忽而怪罪你。”她抽泣着，

“地球上这么多人需要你，我居然怪你没有时时刻刻关注我的情况，就因为我是你的妻子.....我明明告诉过自己很多次，虽然卡尔是超人，但克拉克不是，没有谁可以救得了所有人....而你明明都提醒过我，我居然妄图把本来不属于你的责任扔到你头上。”

她每个字都染上哭腔，躺在床上的时候她在回忆自己，初入行的时候锋芒毕露，后来老练沉稳，但从来她都不怕什么东西，她明明比任何人都明白世界的险恶，而选择这个职业的时候她就做好了面对各种危险的准备。

她不知道什么时候开始忘记提醒自己，选择与世间邪恶不公作战的人是她自己，要承担危险后果的也是她自己，所以需要时刻做好万全准备的还是自己，不能总是依赖呼救，不能因为呼救不成而生出怨怼，她瞧不起这样的人，但她什么时候变成这样了。

“听着露易丝，不是你的错，不是的，是我....是有人针对我，我很抱歉没有保护好你...”他语无伦次慌慌张张地道歉，差点把小丑的名号抖落出去。

“没有人针对你，不是的克拉克....”露易丝收拾好情绪，用她擦干眼泪的手按住克拉克的脸颊，露出的笑里透出某种决断：

“没有人知道我是超人的妻子，没有人针对你，是我自己不小心....我看见那个司机的脸我就知道，是我自己不小心。”

“不是的！”卡尔大声否认：“没有人会伤害你，除了那个....”他咬着牙，想把这个名字嚼碎吐到地上踩一踩。

“克拉克！没有人是不会被伤害的。”

“不是的露易丝，有我在的世界，没有人会伤害你的。”卡尔不知道该拿倔强的妻子怎么办，突如其来的慌乱让他的声音里多了点自己都未察觉的哀求。

露易丝噗的笑出来，她虽然还是难过，眼里却有了光：

“可这不是你的世界，也不是我的世界，这就只是世界.....总有意外会发生的。”

卡尔听到了，可他不想听，也不想思考，他看出露易丝笑容里别有的决断，觉得有什么藏在心里的东西在被挖出来，他惶恐，所以他摇头。

露易丝心疼地看着他，突然意识到对于强大的超人来说，意外这种东西难以理解。这也让她坚定了刚刚做出的决定：

“克拉克，我不是最适合你的人。”一个Alpha需要一个Omega，克拉克这样的渴望一个坚强的Omega，他们曾经被认为是天造地设的一对。

“我不够强大，不能克服依赖你的习惯，而这会毁了我。”她苦涩地笑了下。克拉克或许需要露易丝，但对超人来说，露易丝远远不够，他需要一个引导者，需要一个不依附于他并且能和他并肩或者对抗的存在。

“你说....我的保护...会毁了你。”卡尔像是很难理解这话的意思，就像他不明白在温暖的黄太阳下苹果依旧会腐败，不明白沃土深埋着绿衣也深埋着残骸。

“可那不是你的错，是我的错，是人的错。”露易丝不想他自责，也不想给他肩上再增加什么。

他以为错误更正就好，但露易丝告诉他这样不行，因为就算这错误也是组成她本身珍贵的部分。卡尔似懂非懂地眨了眨眼，他恍惚想起以前谁好像也说过类似的话，他记得那言语，但他不以为然。

他无所不能，可他没有听到露易丝的呼救。

他觉得凉意从指尖开始向身体蔓延，啼笑皆非地发现一个七岁孩子就清楚的事情，如果一个人想听不见什么，那他就听不见，不管说话的人再怎么声嘶力竭，就算对方喉管里的鲜血都溅在脸上，他也听不见耳畔鼓噪的动静。

他木然地离开医院，露易丝不需要他了。他有些惶恐，但更惶恐的是他的恐惧不来自被露易丝抛弃这件事，他强迫自己把视线放在街上的人群，如果他不升上半空，他们和他就不会有任何联系。

他突然迫切地想见见一些人，比如那个撞了露易丝的司机。

——————————

他隔着警局的天花板看到那个人。他听见局子里人们谈话，听见他们好奇这人和布鲁斯韦恩之间的八卦，他听见有人兴奋地揭穿布鲁斯和露易丝之间的关系，甚至用带着淫邪的口气描述着他俩之间莫须有的恩怨.他还看见那个中年男人普通的脸和身材，憔悴焦虑的样子平淡到不能在人海里溅出一朵浪花，他听见他向上帝忏悔祷告，念叨着自己妻子和孩子的名字，卡尔坚信自己平生从未见过他，可凌空这一瞥却好像看见了对方一生的画卷。

他就像神一样无所不知，却像人一样无可奈何。

他没有任何理由像杀了小丑一样杀了对方，意外——对方完全不是故意谋杀他的子嗣。卡尔觉得憋闷，窒息的感觉逼他承认这细致到精妙的世界超出任何一个大师的构建能力。他浑浑噩噩地在空中飘荡，等他意识到该停下时，他发现自己到了阿卡姆疯人院。

莫名的冲动让他闯了进去，他知道自己必须见见小丑，但不知道见面是否为了杀死对方。

“看看，看看谁来了！！”那用面粉和鲜血化出的夸张妆容挤到卡尔面前，对方像嗅到血腥的苍蝇一样扑过来，兴奋地每个音节都在颤抖。

“酥皮，我的小超人，你等不及我去找你了吗，等等，你知道我要去找你的对吗？！”他的喜怒交替甚至不用一瞬，刚刚还欣喜若狂，顿时又狂怒着拍打隔开他们的玻璃门：

“是谁猜到的...哦那还用说嘛，一定是小蝙蝠，除了他还能有谁！”

卡尔觉得恶心，他来见小丑，但又不知道和对方说什么，或许一道热视线可以解决这个问题。

“不是蝙蝠...”小丑捕捉到他皱眉的瞬间，又一次喜笑颜开，他甚至故作平静地耸耸肩，兴奋劲淡了淡，他仔细琢磨着突如其来的超人，渐渐地，那可怖的笑脸狰狞起来：

“哦天呐，是谁，告诉我是谁对你做了什么！！”

卡尔谨慎地退了一步，小丑愤恨得莫名其妙。那是发现原本以为的囊中之物被抢了的气急败坏，他就像被人捡了大便宜的猎人一样委屈：

“告诉我是谁把你变成这样的，我一定要杀了他！”

“....你在说什么。”

“你知道我在说什么！别装傻外星人，看看你的眼睛！小蝙蝠是怎么会让你在外面晃荡？”

“我不...明白你的意思。”卡尔艰难地吐出这句话。

小丑愣了愣，然后阴森森地压低声音：

“那个杀人犯的眼神，我不知道你是怎么骗过小蝙蝠的，但别以为你能骗过我。”

卡尔不明白自己的慌乱哪来的，那一瞬间甚至压过了愤怒，但他确保自己能够不被看出来。

“我看见你的眼睛，你眼里的那种颜色....天呐酥皮，我原本以为我活着的时候永远看不到了，告诉我到底是谁！”他尖叫起来。

“你这个疯子。”

小丑的尖叫顿了顿，变成狂笑：“看看我们谁更像疯子！我就知道靠近小蝙蝠的人没有一个正常，就算开始正常如你也终于明白这种感觉，告诉我小超人，你开始懂我了对吗？”

卡尔终于觉得这里令人难以忍受起来，转身欲走。

“别害羞嘛，承认吧，我们有点心灵感应！”

他的声音里充满炫耀，像不知事的孩子一样用恶意恳求他人的回应，而他得到了。卡尔一拳砸在门上，特制的蛛网爬上玻璃门，小丑无辜地眨着眼：

“hi，杀人狂。”

“那很有意思？你觉得这是对的，用犯罪来填补世界，坚持不肯相信它会变得更好所以让它变得更糟。”

小丑兴奋了：“就是这样，不过我只是讨厌伪善的人。”

卡尔轻蔑地看着他：“你永远不会悔改。”

“噗噗噗，你都懂了，为什么小蝙蝠就是不懂呢。”

“你不会悔改因为你悔改不起！”卡尔的眼神接近恶毒，然后他成功看见疯子脸上出现一瞬的呆滞，但也只是一瞬：

“所以这就是你的结论....把你变成这样的家伙是个天才，不不不，我杀不了他，该死的我干不掉这样的天才！！”他神神叨叨地在笼子里走来走去，沉浸在自己的世界里。

卡尔一刻也不想多呆了，但他转身的那个瞬间，他看到蝙蝠侠漆黑的身影嵌在墙角，就好像他本来就长在那一样。

卡尔僵在原地，布鲁斯没有打招呼，只是兀自打量被他打坏的门，卡尔想解释什么，但最终什么也没说。

“小蝙蝠！你来了，你来找你的外星人！”小丑勉强从自己世界里抽出来，阴沉沉地盯了盯蝙蝠侠又盯了盯超人：

“你真不公平，你不公平！”他嘟囔着抱怨：“你只把我关在这，而不管那个大个子！你爱他，爱到他就算变成个疯子....”

“闭嘴！”卡尔抬高声音打断他，然后下意识看向蝙蝠侠。

“没有受害者，我们不会惩罚没发生的事情。”蝙蝠侠粗哑的声音响起，卡尔有些恍然——他什么都知道。

“你知道了。”

“如果你愿意解释得更详细，我也不反对。”

卡尔退了两步，小丑还在那碎碎念“不公平”，扰的人不胜其烦。

“如果我杀了他你会把我关起来吗？”小丑顿时噤声，眼里露出期待和挑衅。

“我不会让你这么做。”

“就算他想对露易丝动手？”卡尔低下头....他听到了一样的答案，但愤怒已经退潮，剩下和思绪纠缠的困惑。

“露易丝的事情只是意外。”蝙蝠侠的口气冷硬，他正检查系统和闸门的安全，说完想起卡尔才失去孩子，于是强迫自己软下声线：

“我很抱歉....”

“杀死罪犯有什么不对？让他们接受正义的制裁有什么不对？”卡尔的声音不高，但在房间里回响，既像质问，又像自语。

“这件事他没有参加....克拉克？”蝙蝠侠试着接近他。

“是啊，多么令人遗憾，我一定能做的更有艺术感。”

卡尔不敢相信小丑都说出这样的话了蝙蝠侠还能无动于衷地把他留在这，一样的，无论重来多少次都是一样的，就算这次失败了，只要小丑还活着他就会不断试图毁掉大都会，毁掉露易丝，就算露易丝已经离开他也一样。

“你知道他会毁了我的生活。”

“我不会让他成功的。”

但是上次你失败了。卡尔冷漠地看着他。

“我会看好他。”

“我们都知道那个一劳永逸的办法。”

“克拉克，没有一劳永逸的办法。”

卡尔扯了扯嘴角，一瞬间心灰意冷：“是卡尔·艾尔。”

他不给蝙蝠侠反应的时间就消失在这里，他知道剩下的事情蝙蝠侠会处理，包括他俩突然出现在这。

但就算离开他还是控制不住地会听到布鲁斯的声音，对方坚持不懈地叫他克拉克，是露易丝请求他来，还有联盟的成员——他以前居然从来没有想过为什么大家总习惯的把自己拜托给他。

“克拉克，我知道你能听到。”

卡尔捏着手里的通讯器，没有回应。

“不要听小丑的，他是个疯子。”

说的就好像他没有查超人这段时间的行动记录一样。

卡尔在空中飞了一会儿，降到一片空地上，布鲁斯还没有放弃联系他。他一直不是话多的那个，但现在反了过来，小记者变成了寡言的一方。

卡尔觉得自己应该杀了小丑的，以防万一，可他没有，因为布鲁斯是那个不是原因的原因。

他漫无目的地走在街上，跟着人群上了公交车，他听到布鲁斯身边来了些人，是正义联盟的人，包括他曾经的盟友们，那让他那边变得有些嘈杂。

真滑稽，好像现在蝙蝠侠变成了超人，而超人像蝙蝠侠一样孤单。他听到那边的家伙们给布鲁斯出谋划策，其实更像瞎捣蛋。

“他脑子出了问题，你得对他温柔点。”哦，是戴安娜。

“我还没见过脑子出问题的蓝大个，他变成什么样了，像小孩吗？事实上我刚刚看中了一款电动玩具，买了可以报销吗？”巴里嘴里还嚼着薯片，卡尔发现自己能想象那副场景。

“重点是他现在跑哪了！他要是突然发狂该怎么制住他，先说好引到水里可以，但不能惊扰我的国民。”

闹腾——他都快忘记那之前联盟是这样子的，然后想象了一下布鲁斯被队友们气黑的脸，发现自己心情愉悦了些。

“得了，那是超人，就算脑子坏掉了也不会干什么坏事的啦。”

卡尔的手指搭在车窗上，莫名的滞闷随着这句话翻涌上来。车在站台停下来，然后上来一伙儿孩子，看模样刚放学，他听到那边布鲁斯把没帮上忙还瞎出主意的队友赶走，一个人在屋里用指尖敲着桌面。

“就是你！你把我的裤子剪坏了！！”车子里突然传来孩子尖利的声音，卡尔应声望去，一个小胖子一手捂着屁股一手拽着另一个男孩的衣领。

“我没有！”男孩慌慌张张扫了眼四周，大声否认。

“我都看到你藏的剪刀了！”小胖子气的红脸：“我要告诉我爸爸，这条裤子你赔不起的，小穷鬼！”

“我没有！”男孩还在狡辩，底气虚了很多，恶狠狠地瞪着小胖子：“我没错！死肥猪！”

“艾力！”他旁边传来严肃的斥责，卡尔瞥了眼，是个瘦小的女孩，她全是稚气的脸挂着严肃的表情，对艾力也就是勉力狡辩的男孩说道：

“如果是你做的就道歉。”

艾力用被背叛的眼神瞪着女孩，眼里的绝望让卡尔没憋住泄露一丝笑，还好车上看这出戏的人很多，他没被注意到。

“我没错！！”艾力的否认掷地有声。

“道歉有什么用！？”小胖子没被安慰到，气哼哼地嚷，一边难堪地用手捂屁股上被剪开的洞。

“我们赔，你的裤子多少钱？”她说着，掏了掏浅浅的衣兜，咬着下唇眼神为难却很坚定。

“走开，俩穷鬼，你们当然要赔，把剪刀给我！我也要剪烂他的裤子！”说着，小胖子伸手就要抢艾力。

艾力脸上闪过慌乱，抽出剪刀往旁边躲。卡尔看在眼里，眉头不自觉皱起——太危险了。

“等等！你等一下，”女孩艰难地挤进俩男孩中间，看了看小胖子又看看艾力，犹豫变成毅然：“你....你可以剪我的裙子....”

“艾米丽！”艾力难以置信地喊着：“凭什么！？”

“凭你做错了事情。”

艾力愤愤不平的挥着剪刀，周围的人开始闪躲和指责，卡尔在思考前就上去夺过了那把凶器：

“不要随便碰你控制不了的武器。”

小胖子见有人插手，顿时色厉，先是狠狠撞了卡尔一下发现没撞动，就有些气虚，颇为虚张声势地瞪他：

“你别多管闲事。”

卡尔只是挑了挑眉，没理他，他把剪刀交给那位小淑女，然后蹲下来，表情不自觉柔软：

“你的裙子很漂亮，剪坏了多可惜。”

“....我知道...可是艾力是我的朋友。”她悄悄挡在艾力面前，“他平时是个好孩子....他只是想保护我....”

艾力还在愤愤不平地瞪着小胖子。

“可他做错了事。”

“是他先的！”艾力几乎快跳脚，手指头就差戳进小胖子的肉里。

女孩狠狠拽了他一下：

“我会帮他改正的，先生。”艾力的愤怒立即转向女孩，但没说话。

女孩稚嫩却坚决的脸猛地让他想起什么，卡尔笑容勉强起来：

“无论他做了什么？”

女孩瞪着天真的眼睛理所当然道：

“当然啦！”卡尔没错过她眼里一点羞涩。

她的不假思索落地的那刻，布鲁斯的声音再次越界钻进他的耳朵，沉稳的，带着某种决心，没人知道对蝙蝠侠来说表达情感有多么困难，最近这段时间他为了某个外星大个子做了不少尝试：

“克拉克，我不知道你发生了什么，但不管什么事情，我们都会一起解决。”

他的笑凝固在脸上，视线穿透渺远的时光看见声音的主人。

“先生？”女孩小心翼翼看着他毫无预兆怔住的表情，“刚刚谢谢你，这个给你。”她掰开卡尔的手把一颗草莓糖塞进去：

“吃了心情就会好起来的。”卡尔愣了，车子突然急刹，巨大的惯性让几个孩子栽在卡尔怀里。

前面坡上有一辆货车失控，正挣脱缓冲带冲向下方的车辆，而不幸，卡尔在的这辆车就属于下方的车辆。

人群惊骇得忘了尖叫，只能眼睁睁看着山一样的货车携着笨重的货箱倒下来，司机正在努力急转，但所有人都知道来不及了。

死亡的阴翳从他们头顶掠过，惊魂未定的人们醒过来，发现货车已经安稳地停在路旁，掉落的货箱也被妥帖放好，街上的人欢呼着超人的名字，车上的人才后知后觉看向车顶破了的大洞。

阻止一起连环车祸甚至不能载入超人的救世记录。但卡尔依旧在半空看了那块地方很久，他手心还攒着女孩给他的糖。

他放弃用幻象包装这个世界的打算了，在他出手制止一桩潜在校园霸凌的时候，又或者在他本能阻止那辆货车的时候。不存在宽广却精妙的和现实如出一辙的幻境，他终于无法再自欺欺人。

他看见车上到处找他的人们，他听见人们谈论他的名字像谈论一个神。

他不能再听下去，他也不能回应布鲁斯的呼唤，整个世界只有一个地方适合现在的他。

他在北极的朔风里停下，穿着夏季的单衣踩在亘古的极冰上。

“你刚刚阻止了一起连环车祸。”布鲁斯对他说，媒体在大肆报道。

卡尔觉得疲惫，拯救没有给他满足感，但也从来没有现在一样的疲惫。

“你说你不是克拉克，但是卡尔，这个世界需要你们两个。”

“我去找你。”

“布鲁斯....”布鲁斯起身的动作一滞，这是卡尔离开后第一次回应他，用充满破碎和空洞声音：“别过来。”

————————————

“乔，时间会倒流吗？”他拖着身躯走进孤独堡垒，没有打招呼，没有关照他养在休息室的盆栽。

“时间穿梭的理论一直存在，但可行性一直存在争议，你看过那些书，逻辑层面都推导得通。”AI的投影对他的状态表示担忧，却没有直接指出来。

“如果可能的话，为什么我没有回到氪星还没有被毁灭的时候呢。”他无聊的扯了个笑话。

“那时候你还不存在...任意时间点的历史被改动就有可能分离出平行宇宙....和你看过的书一样，氪星在这方面没有超出地球的研究。”

“那原本的世界呢？”卡尔有些虚弱地求证。

AI沉默了。

或许就不存在了，或许存在在另一个地方，卡尔不知道自己祈祷着哪一种。

“听着，物理世界的东西穿越时间的推测被很多人推翻了，但并不代表一些强大的精神能量不能做到。”乔意有所指，卡尔的眼睛亮了亮。

“如果事情还没有发生....”

“那你就不用为还没有发生的事情苛责自己。”

那听起来似乎是令人轻松的安慰，卡尔很想松一口气，但他不行。他看向远方，那传来机器的轰鸣——蝙蝠侠从来不听他的。

“卡尔·艾尔。”

卡尔下意识跑出堡垒，不回应他的呼唤。然后布鲁斯换了称呼：

“克拉克。”

卡尔狠狠闭上眼睛，用沙哑的声音回答：

“我阻止了一起连环车祸，车祸是也意外，我能对付，轻而易举。”

“但不是所有的意外。”

“我们有能力做的更多。”

“我们只做我们能做的。”

“你做不到，但我可以。”

“...不，克拉克，你不能。”

“就像你不让我杀小丑。”他抓着这件事的姿态像个斤斤计较的孩子，有时候也忍不住觉得自己无理取闹，但他控制不住。

“.....那其实不是小丑的问题，你明白的，我不能让你杀人，克拉克，我不能让你变成罪犯。”

“杀死有罪的人能让我变成罪犯？”

“克拉克...你不懂，每个人都有可能变成罪犯，你不能用杀戮来解决问题。”

“那么我会让他们恐惧。”

“直到再出现像小丑一样悍不畏死的罪犯？”卡尔噎住，这才是他疲惫的地方，他和人类的罪恶做对，就是和人类做对。

“....那我们能做什么？”

“做我们能做的。”除了杀戮。

“露易丝说....她对我的依赖在毁了她。”

“我很抱歉....克拉克。”

“.....为什么？”为什么总是抱歉，卡尔在心里嘶吼着。

“什么为什么？”

“如果我做了什么很过分的事情....”

“我会阻止你。”

“...你最好杀了我。”

“我不会，我会阻止你。”

“永不放弃？”

“直到死亡阻止我。”

这不是他想听到的答案，但他知道这是布鲁斯能给的唯一的答案。

卡尔杵在无垠的极地冰原上，思绪正在缓慢地流动，那些被他刻意压制的回忆在反刍，他反复迟钝地咀嚼“死亡”这个词，然后他想起很多。

他一直困惑布鲁斯的固执，但布鲁斯好像从不困惑他的暴戾，好像他一开始就知道克拉克会变成卡尔一样，他因此更愤怒。他想起他们的争执，他想起布鲁斯其实也是个口拙的人，不对，不是他口拙，是他自己不想听，就像他听不见露易丝的求救一样，或许布鲁斯解答过他的困惑，但他没听见。

他得好好想想。

人很脆弱，所以卑劣。有变好的可能也有变坏的可能，如果只是把可能变坏的部分从人身上挖出来，那会顺便把能变好的部分一起，如果单纯的以为人性的恶是环境逼迫出来的，那么就会想当然的以为解决了这部分问题，罪恶就能消退，那是极致的天真。

那就是极致的不诚实——否认人类就是这样的混蛋。

每个人都希望世界变成一个更好的世界，但每个人渴求的更好不太一样，如果一个人有能力把自己的“更好”加诸在所有人身上，那就是最大的犯罪。卡尔想起他治下静若死城的世界，他消弭了犯罪行为，但他消灭不了犯罪的种子。

他看见果子烂在泥地里，想要一个完美的苹果，没有虫蛀且不会腐败，所以他把吸引虫子的部分挖出来，又把会腐烂的部分也挖出来。

然后——他失去了他的苹果。

他也失去了劝他不要这样做的朋友。

他的朋友——

卡尔想起自己施加在他身上的任性和暴行，想起他最后的时刻，他本可以救下他，如果在他颈椎断裂的前一刻拉他一把，而不是放任他摔在巷子里的台阶上——哦对了，他亲手把他扔出去的，他怎么会拉他一把呢？

卡尔迟钝地眨了眨眼，他想起布鲁斯临死前的眼神，当时他轻易地理解成怨恨和不甘，明明这些不是蝙蝠侠的情绪。

他想起他黯淡下去的蓝眼睛——

“我曾希望你像浪荡在吟游诗人口中不朽的英雄一样，永远对世界报以赤诚的爱与珍惜，虽然天真但是睿智，不是无匹却英勇不屈。可我知道你还是个孩子，你的知识浩瀚如海洋，你对飘洋在文明里的善恶如数家珍，可是你感受不到，而当你感受到的时候——我很难过，你碎掉了。”

听到他未竟的话。

“你或许知道失去了克拉克肯特，我很难过，但你永远感受不到。作为蝙蝠侠，我希望你能体会那恳切的疼痛，但作为布鲁斯，我希望你的身心都是钢铁浇铸的。”

眼睛里最后的情绪——难过还有...怜悯。

他会一直被那双眼睛看着，直到他再次看到那双眼睛——布鲁斯·韦恩死了这个概念终于从亿万光年外的地方爬回他的脑子，带着漫游宇宙的寂寞和彻骨的空虚。

蝙蝠战机准确地找到了外星人的位置。

蝙蝠侠从里面出来，然后径直走到外星人面前。他想了想，摘下头盔，那双和记忆力如出一辙的眼睛露出来，卡尔在这双眼睛面前动弹不得。

“奥地利有座火山喷发了。”

这给了卡尔逃跑的借口，但布鲁斯拽住他，好像他才是有超级速度的那一个，皱着眉一副不省心的表情：

“那是你阻止车祸时候的事，他们能够处理，如果需要支援的话他们会呼救的。”

他的言语和表情突然在卡尔眼里过分生动起来，他小心翼翼地呼吸着，生怕冷冻呼吸加重极地恶劣环境对人类的影响。

“你弄清楚自己出什么毛病了吗？”看样子这两天把蝙蝠侠的耐性都快耗干了。

“一个噩梦。”

布鲁斯表情温和了些，但也就一些，他还是硬邦邦地抱怨：“你还是小孩子吗....算了，我知道做噩梦，但肯定不止噩梦。”

“一个太长的噩梦。”卡尔没发现自己的声音有些哽咽。

“那么...它结束了吗？”布鲁斯试探地问。

“我不知道....但是...布鲁斯，为什么？”

“你今天的为什么太多了。”

“可我一直没能亲耳听你说。”

蝙蝠侠靠着北极的空气冷静下来：“你想知道什么？”

“一切....为什么总对露易丝的事抱歉，为什么到这来，为什么不放弃我，为什么当时...纵容我？”他们都知道那指的是那个弥漫着甜橙味的下午。

随着他一个一个问题，布鲁斯的表情逐渐冷硬：

“你傻了吗.....”

那个答案呼之欲出了——

卡尔没等布鲁斯回答完就张开双臂抱住他，那一刻才发现怀里的身体冰冷，肌肉正控制不住地瑟缩。

他想起对方的血肉之躯确实会死去，这个念头像剔骨的钢刀一样刮在他每根痛觉神经上，他想把自己的血肉剜出来给他铸成铠甲，好让死亡的冰冷离他远去。

他该痛斥布鲁斯·韦恩，蝙蝠侠这辈子做过的最愚蠢的事情，哪怕这件事情是爱着克拉克·肯特。

但他最后却选择拼命用体温温暖他，为自己的罪孽泣不成声，假惺惺却真心实意地问：

“你冷吗，布鲁斯。”


	5. 坦白

（五）

自那以后已经三天了。

“如果那是什么新型材料的话，交给福克斯或许会取得更好的效果。”阿尔弗雷德不知第几次收走没怎么被动过的托盘，再换上新的，并试图打扰不知沉浸在哪个世界的主人。

但布鲁斯置若罔闻。

或者不能这么说，他毕竟严肃地“嗯”了一声，但在阿福声称要把明天下午茶的小甜饼换成沙拉，也收获了一声嗯以后，他就不奢望他真正明白自己说了什么。

“让我猜猜，这是新的氪石种类。”那个名词挑动了沉思者某根神经，他为此终于把视线匀了一丝出去，布鲁斯迟疑地摇摇头。

“需要我关注一下这家公司的情况吗？”阿福把脑袋凑了过去，“我们看看——哦，曼德利糖果，小朋友的最爱。”

布鲁斯张了张嘴，像是想解释什么，但他失败了。阿福非常欣赏主人的窘迫，或者这是他乐见其成的，继续说道：

“相当完美的伪装，但怎么也逃不过这世上最伟大的侦探的眼睛。他们一定用了相当特殊的材料来隔绝这种新陨石的辐射，不知道我又没有荣幸能得知您最新的研究结果，顺便，我保证一定会告知肯特老爷您如此关心他的安危。”

“停下，阿福.....这就是颗糖...而已。”布鲁斯的表情无奈。

“草莓味的...而您却把它放在显微镜下看了三天，并为此错过了五顿正餐。”

布鲁斯也没意识到居然这么久了，还强行为此开脱：“这是很严重的问题！”

“well...愿闻其详。”阿福装腔作势地让音调绕了个弯，配合布鲁斯的抗议，警惕地盯着那枚安静躺在那的草莓糖，好像它下一秒就会变身糖果炸弹，把蝙蝠洞炸成草莓味的一样。

布鲁斯抿着嘴，眼底已经开始泄露沮丧，但蝙蝠侠强硬的表情还在逞强：

“这很不对劲，不是这颗糖的问题，而是它的来历。”然后他开始阐述自己追着超人到北极，还没来得及义正言辞指责对方身为联盟主席却擅自失联，就被对方抱了个满怀的事情。并且那个向来阳光开朗的大个子像感染了某种外星病毒一样哭的上气不接下气，弄得联盟最冷酷的顾问非常尴尬，甚至一反常态地反省自己最近有没有做什么天怒人怨的事情。

但当然了，蝙蝠侠不可能有错。

外星人没有详细解释自己异常，这就算了，但他非常诡异地把一颗一看就非常廉价的草莓糖果塞到他手里，并扭扭捏捏地表示它很甜——废话，那是颗糖，再便宜也是。

布鲁斯省去了他被主席裹得严严实实从北极运到韦恩庄园的过程，因为在“被抱个满怀”那里他多管闲事的管家就露出了接近欣慰的表情，别说这颗草莓糖出场了。

“我很遗憾您的社交能力退化到这个地步，居然没有分辨出肯特先生这么明显的追求行径。”

“他有露易丝。”布鲁斯的眼神一下子警惕的过分。

“如果我没记错，超人先生和露易丝小姐的分手是您追去北极的主要原因。”

布鲁斯无法反驳。

“他和露易丝之间的纽带是氪星人和人类之间的纽带。”

“看样子肯特先生需要找一条新的纽带了。”

别以为他不知道阿福在打什么主意，那张脸笑得未免太司马昭之心，布鲁斯默然，而看着他长大的老管家也不会这么放过他：

“无论如何我都很庆幸肯特先生的出现，您能放弃那个打算。”

“阿福....他已经有了一个Omega，就算一时半刻他们出了什么问题，也不代表他会停止继续爱她。”

“所以您没有否认自己对那位先生的迷恋。”

这是作弊，布鲁斯隐晦地瞪他一眼，阿福满意地笑起来，虽然此前他的心意也算昭然若揭，但还是第一次未曾顾左右而言他。

“肯特先生当然会继续爱莲恩小姐，就像他爱人类一样，但不代表他不愿意接受一个新的Omega，比起一个普通人，我以为把超人绑在自己身边会更符合您那不合常理的掌控欲。”

假装没有听出他的讽刺，布鲁斯耸耸肩，捻起那颗糖继续研究：

“我还没有卑鄙到用这样的方式把他拴在地球，他又不欠地球什么。”

“您确实不够卑鄙，毕竟您一直不肯承认自己也是值得被爱的。”

“我有你...”布鲁斯心里迟疑着：“和罗宾。”这大概是他今年说过最露骨的话了。

“我很荣幸，但这其中没有一个是您的Alpha。”

“在别人眼里我就是Alpha，”他眼里交织着傲慢和阴郁：“谁会想到我需要一个。”

“如果您已经决定放弃那个手术，那么我想您应该想到了这一点。”

“我没有....”他突然哑声，他心里已经生出了可耻的羞于见人的希冀，以至于他突然无法毅然决然放弃自己的Omega身份，尽管那来自造主的不公，或许有人称之为馈赠，一旦放弃即等同于放弃一部分生命。

布鲁斯心里已经有了人选，但那其实是个被束之高阁的梦，他偶尔仰望，绝不经常。他并不自轻到以为自己不值得一份爱情，但也没自傲到觉得自己的就比别人珍重，他的双重身份都令他难以找到真心人，而在遇见超人之后，这层念想就完全放下了。

但现在的情况下，他绝不像阿福所说的迟钝，只是尽量避免去思考那个已经显而易见的结果。换成其他Omega，早该为超人的垂青欣喜若狂，只有惹人厌的蝙蝠侠会一个劲钻研隐藏其中的阴谋。

先不谈他不能放任生理本能控制自己，他也不相信那能，就像不相信任何力量能让他一个晚上退化到猴子的行为模式。所以他这方面格外尖酸的老管家问他——既然如此，还有什么理由阻止接受一个合适的alpha？

而他不能正面回答。合适的——布鲁斯也曾冥思苦想，然后用力把那个外星人筛出去。并非克拉克不合适，恰恰相反的事实不尽如他意。

这个天上掉下来的外星人对蝙蝠侠来说重要到让他自己都感到恐惧，肯特绝对不值得一个花花公子或者半夜变装的凶残义警作他的伴侣。

何况他不能让人看出他的思慕，虽然临近的热潮期还有频发的事端让他漏了点破绽，但蝙蝠侠能弥补，他总是能。

“希望我没打扰您的沉思，但如果能考虑到您的厨子这些天花的功夫和您投注在这份碳氢氧化合物上的一样多，或许可以离开这个黑漆漆的洞窟，去享受一下阳光还有活人的陪伴？”

布鲁斯知道阿尔弗雷德之后要说什么——不然就请您另请高明了。总是这样，老套，但即刻起效。

他慢腾腾地离开他的椅子，伤痕累累的身体在暗暗呻吟，抗议这些日子的虐待，布鲁斯伸了个懒腰：

“我希望有小羊排。”

“那不在今天的菜单上。”

布鲁斯脚步一顿：“那今天的菜单有什么？”

“甘蓝沙拉还有杂菜汤。”

“.....我记得我被提醒已经错过了五顿正餐。”

“感谢您记得。”

“既然如此，为什么我不值得一份大餐？”

“或许因为这几天您对廉价糖果的喜好让我判断您的口味有了改变。”

“这来自一个不知人类交往礼仪的外星人，你不该为此审判我。”

“说得对，肯特先生在如何求偶方面确有欠缺，我会转述您的意见。”

“阿福，那不是求偶，没有人会用一颗不足五美分的糖果求偶。”布鲁斯警告着。

“哈，我以为您已经富裕到不会把对方的财产情况纳入考虑范围，但如果这是新标准的话，我很感激可选择的对象减少了很多。”

布鲁斯暗暗咬牙切齿——他失去了他的小羊排，小甜饼，还成功惹怒了他的管家兼厨子，所以相当识相的在对方开始罗列候选Alpha之前闭了嘴——杂菜汤也是可以忍受的，而且这个老家伙有时候不如看起来那么铁面无私。

但他不知道今天的菜单上还加了一个氪星人。

“我很抱歉，我以为您已经知道了。”阿福一脸诚挚的无辜：“我在蝙蝠洞里征询过您的意见，而您答应了肯特先生的访问。”

“不我没有。”布鲁斯不假思索。

“您有。”

“我们可以看监控。”蝙蝠侠不会被轻易蒙蔽。

果然，老谋深算的英国男人也不再争辩，他只是淡淡拂了拂衣摆：

“您还答应过暂停一个月的装备检修，这就意味着您需要暂停一段时间的夜巡，为了福克斯的发量着想——也需要调一下监控吗？”

好吧，这幼稚的争吵——蝙蝠洞装监控根本不是这个目的。为了避免不必要的资源浪费，布鲁斯阴沉着脸允许了那个氪星人加入今天的晚餐——只有杂菜和沙拉。

但他很快又发现了不公平，因为只有他的菜单上是杂菜汤和沙拉，而不请自来的客人显然即将享用一份本该属于他的大餐。在他抗议之前，在桌子对面那个大个子良心不安之前，计划了这个阴谋的厨子率先堵住了他俩的嘴：

“体谅到布鲁斯老爷已经错过了五顿正餐，他脆弱的肠胃还不能承受一些高热量的食物。”

然后那个大个子脸上的不安就变成了担忧。布鲁斯愤愤地咀嚼他盘子里的东西。

——————

“所以，你来这里的目的，克拉克？”他力图用冷淡赶走这个外星人，尤其在他们经历了北极那次尴尬的相处后。

“....我和露易丝离婚了。”卡尔绞着双手，姿态像站在班主任面前的小学生。

布鲁斯的眼底出现一丝裂缝：“你来告诉我原因的？”

像是经过了一番心理挣扎，他再抬起头来时眼神赤裸近乎坦荡，嘴角露出释然的笑意：

“是的，我想....是的。”

他们在逼近那个话题，恒温的会客室让布鲁斯感到燥热，他佯作不耐：

“那么说吧。”

“....如果你允许...我希望可以...”

布鲁斯屏息，清楚地听到克拉克紧张地咽口水：

“追求你。”

他说出来了，正逼着布鲁斯直面那个显而易见的结论，但他不懂的是为什么这么突然。

“在你才和露易丝离婚之后？”他克制不住声音的尖刻，他想不出什么突然让恩爱的夫妻离开彼此，除非是魔法——如果是魔法.....布鲁斯不能允许：

“克拉克，你的脑子不清醒，等你清醒以后，你会为你突兀的决定后悔莫及。”

“并不突兀....”卡尔感到手心的冷汗，氪星人类人的生理构造让他一样拥有汗腺，只是以前很少派上用场，但现在他站在这，前所未有地感觉自己像个人类。

他不敢向布鲁斯解释他花了多少时间才意识到这一点，他不能说自己正在孤注一掷地请求，因为他之前的愚蠢和幼稚，耗光了一个人的一辈子。

“我...想了很久，足够久了，连露易丝都意识到了。”是的，那个拿过普利策的女人拥有让卡尔叹为观止的敏锐，他们的分手相当和平，甚至最后对方还笑着猜测了一下那个谁的身份——

“是布鲁斯，不是吗？”

他感到欢欣和沮丧，他不知道自己是不是世上最后一个意识到那个人只能是布鲁斯这一点的人。

“可能因为我想不出第二个人能驾驭超人了。”

克拉克为此心怀感激，当然对方也给了他一些勇气，在追求布鲁斯方面。

——————————

布鲁斯还是没有弄清楚是什么让超人突然幡然醒悟，由直变弯，看在上帝的份上，他在所有人眼里都是个Alpha，而为了确保拥有超能力的人不能探究他的秘密，他一刻都不曾松懈。但他终于排除克拉克此次前来是因为神志不清的可能性，而这种神志不清并不能带来什么好处，或者有潜在的好处，却罕见地超出了蝙蝠侠的高瞻远瞩。

然后他们相对坐着，陷入沉默。

布鲁斯永远有考量，他不得不斟酌和克拉克经营一段关系可能引发的后果，这比处理其他意外要困难许多，因为他需要格外注意不让主观情感影响理智判断。而克拉克——天知道他在做什么心理建设。

“我在请求一段认真的追求....也许从送花约会开始，任何你开心的方式....”他迫切地想要表达以至于有些语无伦次。

布鲁斯盯着他，抛出自己的问题：“为什么你要追求还需要经过我的同意？”

卡尔张了张嘴，脸上存乎着幸存者的哀戚，没人知道那是哪来的。

“我只是想确保你不会为此生气...或者难过。”

这种深情向来Alpha少有，布鲁斯若有所思地点点头：

“如果我不同意呢？”

“....我会和以前一样，还是好搭档好朋友....会继续保护你..地球，如果你介意的话，我会尽量避免和你独处。”他为自己的描述露出苦笑，但他会做到承诺的。他怀着所有人都不知道的恐惧，明明已经确乎相信自己失去了再拥有幸福的资格，但还是忍不住那万一的希冀——万一这是布鲁斯希望的呢？

他向自己发过誓要满足他一切希望，无论任何。

在一切发生之前，在他还没有把一切弄得一团糟之前....他忐忑不安地想要弥补，这里面的滑稽和悖论他一清二楚，可他控制不住，他不能在疯狂一次，尤其是在布鲁斯面前。

“听起来对我百利而无一害。”所以为什么不呢？布鲁斯问自己。

“我不会伤害你，也不会允许任何人伤害你。”他亟亟保证。

“如果你打算把我当成玻璃娃娃的话，你现在就可以出去了。”

卡尔有些惊慌，他只读出了驱赶的意思而没看出布鲁斯的松口，于是手忙脚乱站起来想解释什么，直到逐渐在对方玩味的眼神里平静下来......他眼里缓缓浮出狂喜和难以置信，眼里甚至有水光随着他逐渐成型的笑容溢出：

“天啊...拉奥啊，我....你答应了....”

布鲁斯韦恩没有拒绝，蝙蝠侠答应了他的求爱....他的心脏被太多情绪撑满，喜悦吹涨他枯皱的心，可同时他不得不再一次意识到曾经错过的。他几乎为此流泪，像个没出息的孩子，像迷路在黑夜里为闯进来的第一缕曙光雀跃。

尽管他知道是自己关了所有的灯，甚至毁了星星和月亮。

“如果没有其他事了....”

“事实上还有。”卡尔忍不住声音的颤抖，在对方的挑眉下尴尬地笑笑：

“还有件正事.....”布鲁斯皱眉——居然把正事搁后面。

“我担心你直接拒绝...”然后把他赶出去，他很难一下子做到不和他独处这一点。意识到自己的无耻，克拉克有些讪讪。

“我相信地球上应该还不存在一个超人想呆下去却不能的地方。”

“当然有......我是说，我打算成立一个议会，关于英雄权力监管以及对人类的求助进行审核。”

布鲁斯眼神渐深：“那可真是一个...很大的工程。”

“是的，我只是有这个设想，我觉得你会更擅长这一方面。”

这个设想的提出者是超人，那和有蝙蝠侠提出有着全然不同的意义，布鲁斯一直存着这种忧虑，但顾忌到这群高傲的超能力者会有的反弹所以才一直斟酌。可如果有人愿意开头——他没想到是克拉克，在他最初的预计里，他应该是反对者之一。

“还有谁知道？”

“你是第一个。”克拉克老老实实地说。

“.....我没想到你愿意这样做，介于你之前那么生气我监管大家的举动。”

“那是你该做的。”

“...我想我得代表人类谢谢你？但我不清楚是谁让你做出这样的让步，在你们奋不顾身拯救地球的时候还得受到监管....”

“你知道是谁。”

布鲁斯揉着眉心撇开头：“听着克拉克，我不知道是什么让你突然对我....产生了这样汹涌的情感，但如果你有天发现影响你至此的原因的话，我希望我是第一个知道的。”

“为什么你不想想我不是突然呢？”卡尔想起来，论不会善待自己的人，蝙蝠侠的排行相当靠前。他捏紧拳头，不能逃避的是他曾因为自己的幼稚和傲慢错过了对方，但布鲁斯的不坦诚也助力不少。

“因为我想不出你该如何忍受一个偏执古怪、暴力冷漠的人。”

“....但我只看到那些好的，”卡尔为那些形容难过的眼眶发热，他抖着声线反驳：

“他高贵善良，心思缜密心智成熟，他为了素不相识的人出生入死，他被黑暗和罪恶打击了无数次但从未屈服，他清醒爱着这个残破不堪的世界，他痛哭咒骂，他愤世嫉俗，他知道世界上的生命有着多少难以治愈的卑劣，他知道他拯救的对象正在一刻不停堕落，可他没有放弃，他坚持永不放弃，而他做到了并将一直做下去。”

他没法停止回忆布鲁斯，他战斗的样子是他痛苦的样子，他曾经指责那些，却没注意到那是勇者的挣扎，他斥责过他的傲慢，却忘记傲慢来自不屈，他愤怒过他的多疑，却不知多疑源自担忧。他忧心忡忡，在黑暗里一个人走，可是自己没有陪他，甚至还贪婪地向流着血的人索求慰藉和温暖，而当寻求不得，就肆意跳进蚕食对方的黑暗里。

他越发回忆就越发恨自己，恨自己的光明伟岸，恨自己的钢铁之躯强大无匹，他只是一个错误拥有了神力的凡人，而在挣脱自己凡胎的同时毁掉了守望他的人。

他甚至还没有勇气祈求原谅，但他保证，这一次一定要成为更好的人。

布鲁斯凝望着他，相信几乎不会有人在超人这样倾诉后还能保持镇定，可他做到了，他还在思考克拉克的话，他万分明白这其间一定发生了什么他不知道的事情，理智告诉他应该对超人的反应保持警醒，可是他累了。

走在钢丝上的人永远不能保证下一秒不会坠落。他知道脚下的深渊，但他不知道这条钢丝伸向什么地方，现在出现了一个家伙，他能飞，还承诺能接住他，他在刀尖舔惯的鲜血骤然换成了蜜糖，他不该软弱不该贪婪。

但他不值得被拯救吗？

布鲁斯沉沉地闭上眼，把巷子里的枪声沉到黑暗里，他留下玛莎的珍珠项链，那散发着完美盈润的光，就像救赎。把一辈子给了哥谭的韦恩，把一辈子给了人类的蝙蝠侠——布鲁斯再问了自己一声：只有自己不值得被拯救吗？

他听见身体里有一部分在嘶吼着：那是无害的。就算那之后有害，也不见得会伤害到他以外的人。他不愿承认他的需要和向往，好像不承认那就会消失一样，但那没有消失，氪星人的眼睛蓝得刺目，一次次提醒他那渴求没有消失。

所以他再睁开眼，把一切情绪掩住，然后问：

“那么关于你的事情说完以后，我有件事情需要问你。”

克拉克凝神等着。

“能帮我度过这次发情期吗....介于你还不知道，我是个Omega。”


	6. 惩罚

（六）

 

Omega这个词一瞬间在卡尔脑子里失去了原本的指代对象，他花了一点时间才重建起这其间的联系。布鲁斯一声沉过一声的心跳把他的思绪拉回来，意外暴露了他不如展出出的那么冷静的事实。

卡尔找回失去的声音。

“布鲁斯.....”他的呼吸突然为某个念头凌乱了一瞬：“如果没有找我的话....你打算怎么办？”

对方回答的时候异常沉静：

“因为长期用药，我的身体产生了相当顽强的耐药性，抑制剂已经失去了效果，所以原本的计划是...”

卡尔几乎把心沉到胃里——他会摘除自己的腺体和子宫。

“一个小手术。”他把那个摧残健康并缩短寿命的过程精简为这几个词，显得格外冷酷。

他想起有段时间蝙蝠侠的神出鬼没，他原本以为是哥谭的某个案件绊住了他.....然后就是那段时间小丑越狱，发生了露易丝和大都会的事情，而他指责他没有尽到一个朋友的责任。

难怪在失去他含铅的制服后他也没有发现他真实的性别...他割去了自己身体的一部分，因为他唯一能够求助的对象拒绝了他。这个想法夺去了卡尔的呼吸，可那毫无影响，因为超人不需要呼吸，就像他的身体永远不会因为过分的情绪停止工作。

他的身体那么完美，而造物主予其公平，所以他的灵魂并不。

卡尔咬着牙吞下颤抖：“告诉我布鲁斯，你之前有没有....哪怕一秒，想过向别人求助。”就算不是他，就算是其他的Alpha。

布鲁斯没有回答，但卡尔已经知道答案了，他既庆幸又愤怒。庆幸不言说，但他愤怒于当时自己的短见，布鲁斯的逞强，他愤怒于在他们关系的黄金时期，他们口口声声称他为伙伴朋友，却连让对方交心求助的能力都没有。诚然蝙蝠侠顽固自大，但也不是他们放弃努力的理由，他厌恶这种惰性，他厌恶这种知不可为而不为的识相。

“你怎么敢...”卡尔吐不出那些痛切的话，他可以切断钢筋的牙关紧合，最后只得愤愤而珍惜地把对方揽进怀里：

“你这个混蛋，你怎么敢这样对自己。”

“那你准备去找个不那么混蛋的家伙继续你的真情流露吗？”说是这么说着，布鲁斯还是松懈地把脑袋枕在卡尔肩上，一副没骨头的样子，好像没有趁机深埋进超人肩颈贪婪的呼吸他带着阳光和麦子味道的气息一样。

他Omega的本能在为等到了一个强大的依靠而欢欣，这是他理智警惕的，但他还是不由得松了口气，毕竟终于有了人能分担踽踽独行的困苦。

“想都别想。”卡尔承诺着，用鼻尖磨蹭他的耳垂，凑近他的腺体，闻到一丝若有若无的馨香——

就和他的名字一样，布鲁斯的信息素带着雨露和森木的气息，广博而深远，在他的体温烘烤下逐渐渗出一丝甜。像点在久旱旅人舌尖的一滴甘露，饥渴和狂喜攀上卡尔的喉咙，可他不敢多碰那滴露水，它那么脆弱，渺远幽微像孩提时候的梦。

“克拉克....”布鲁斯感到干渴，在越发浓郁的Alpha信息素里，他被隔绝剂还有药物钉死在体内的本能开始奔腾，他的四肢开始发软，而面前的Alpha没有一点收敛的意思。

“我能吻你吗？”卡尔的唇从布鲁斯耳际移到额前，在擦过的皮肤上撂下火星，布鲁斯的心脏咚咚跳着，他能想象血液在血管里加速，像燃料一样让Omega的气味汹涌。

他听着卡尔喑哑的声线，无奈地发现原本就不稳固的防线正在逐节溃败，于是微微张开嘴，双眸半阖无声默许。

然后那两片唇就印上来了，相比起钢铁之躯，它们柔软的不可思议，或许柔软的不是质感，而是施与者过分的温柔和克制。他没有撕咬，像一般Alpha恨不得把Omega拆骨剥皮吃进肚里的凶狠不同，克拉克只是浅浅地吻着，在布鲁斯不耐烦探出舌尖的时候含住那片柔软，然后用和超级速度相反的缓慢深入对方的口腔。

他在远游归家的游子身上见过这种虔诚，跪着抚摸亲吻母国的土地，感受砂砾的轮廓陶醉于海水的咸腥。然后是克拉克的眼神，他的表情，认真的仿佛不是即将进行一场人类最原始的，且一贯带有暴力和征服意味的活动，而一反常态地像用探索和渴求擦拭着天主赐予的宝物。

布鲁斯不能不动容。

而在他心神卸防地那个瞬间，一股让人头皮发麻的酸涩从下腹涌起，他倒抽着气，慌乱地发现之前一直蠢蠢欲动的热潮期爆发了。他呻吟着离开克拉克的唇齿，空气变得甜腻，卡尔嗅到那股森木浓郁的芬芳，眼前茂密的青翠铺叠开，好像一张嘴就能尝到甘甜。

布鲁斯觉得腹腔里那个器官在抽搐，带着熟悉的疼痛，而体温不断升高，裹挟着信息素的汗液从毛孔渗出，他咬着牙把自己挤进Alpha怀里，喘着气：

“现在...现在...克拉克...”

卡尔终于不再忍耐，他把他托起放在会客室柔软的沙发里，握住他摁着下腹的手，心疼地揉开他因为疼痛和忍耐紧皱的眉头。等他缓了缓，信息素的波动也平和了些，布鲁斯呼了口气，虽然每个细胞都在不受控制地颤抖，但理智正在回笼，他还能扯出笑，半呻吟半抱怨：

“托你的福，发情期提前了....你不该解决一下..呃嗯....自己惹出来的麻烦。”

“你永远不是麻烦。”卡尔啄了一口他的唇，有些为难地发现这个淫浸风月多年的Omega已经把腿挤到他胯下，正用膝盖蹭着他硬的出火的性器。然后他汗涔涔的脸凑近，皱了下鼻子：

“我还以为你这么冷静是出了什么问题...”

“别自找麻烦，布鲁斯。”

“Try me...”他压低声线，低笑着把自己拱进对方怀里。而立刻，他就得到了他的答案，卡尔几乎没花一秒就把他剥干净，冷空气还没吻上肌肤就被严严实实罩进Alpha的保护圈。他仰着头，看见卡尔眼里深蓝的浪涌，意识到之后要发生的事情并为此兴奋着。他把外星人的脑袋拉近，挑逗着催促着：

“标记我。”

卡尔瞪着眼，心口酸软一片，他明白这是布鲁斯许诺给他什么，他不知道自己得变得多好才能与之匹配，他或许永远都不能。但他能给布鲁斯此时想要的，一切他想要的——

他伏下身，从他的脖子一路吮吸到他的胸膛，他搓揉着他厚实的胸肌，用恰到好处的力道让紧实的肌肉松软，而布鲁斯也不再吝啬自己的呻吟和喘息——

他喜欢这个，卡尔从他鼓噪的心跳还有加速的血流明白到这一点。果然，布鲁斯用力弓起身子，抱着他将硬的发疼的乳尖塞进他嘴里，卡尔用牙咬着，将大片乳肉吸进口腔，布鲁斯尖叫一声，被情欲和快感搅得发浑的脑子要求着更多，生理泪水混着汗水从脸上滑下，他渴求着更多，手忙脚乱地把Alpha宽大的手带到下体。

然后卡尔摸到一手滑腻，他的布鲁斯湿透了。他抑制住冲动，不停亲吻他失焦的眼睛，握住他肿胀的阴茎，布鲁斯抽着气，鼻腔挤出一声腻人的叹息，他凑上来向卡尔索求亲吻，一刻都舍不得放开他，卡尔掐揉着那弹性丰软的臀肉，一手帮他撸动前面的性器，唇舌挑弄着他膨胀的乳头，不是把虎牙陷进中间因为过剩的Omega激素而胀开的奶孔。

快感让布鲁斯浑身颤抖，他声音里逐渐染了哭腔：

“克拉克....进去....后面，快.....”

卡尔顺势把一根手指插进那泥泞的孔道，肠肉欢欣地绞紧入侵物，肆无忌惮展示自己的温度和紧致，布鲁斯失神的双眼渗出泪水，他大口喘着气摸到股间，诱导着克拉克再塞两根手指进去。他绵韧的肠道抽紧了，更多带着甘甜的汁水从深处溢出来，卡尔开始搅动手指，将头埋进他两腿间贪婪地舔舐那里格外柔嫩的皮肉。

布鲁斯无声尖叫一阵，爆炸的Alpha信息素让他比任何时候都疼痛饥渴，快感来势汹汹，他的生殖器在胯骨和卡尔头颅间挣扎，并愈发饱涨疼痛，后穴被三根手指翻搅，他不知道那粗硬的指节有没有碰到他的前列腺，分不清是尿意还是疼痛的酸涩在下腹集聚，他能感到深处另一个小口正焦躁地蠕动着，而这该死的外星Alpha居然还没打算把他该死的老二塞进去。

“克拉克！”过分的快感让他短暂失去完整表达的能力，他只能重复地叫着卡尔的地球名字。

“我在，我在布鲁斯...”卡尔吐出他湿漉漉的阴茎，那粗长的男茎因为像盈满汁液的根茎沉重的垂着，通红的顶端断断续续流出透明的腺液。

布鲁斯避开他带着自己味道的吻，濒临抓狂的要求他进去。

“还不行布鲁斯，你会受伤的。”卡尔呼吸粗重，但依旧没有答应。包裹着他的内壁狠狠一夹，布鲁斯通红的眼角彰示着愤怒，他把绝不会反抗的氪星人压在沙发上，掏出他几乎快把裤子撑爆的性器随意撸了两把，然后拍开他的手自己坐了下去。

那场面火辣到超出卡尔平生所有性幻想。

克拉克说得对，尽管润滑充分，但这大个子的尺寸现在他还有些吃不消，但他的穴口已经足够松软，肠道足够弹性，而神经末梢充血的内壁期待着一次又一次狠力的摩擦，他调整了一下位置，皱着眉缓缓把自己坐下去——那感觉该死的好。

他跨坐在卡尔身上，撑着他的胸，一下一下操着自己，松开咬着的下唇，任嘶哑的低吟从齿间泻出来。卡尔在他力竭之前扶住他的腰，拨开他因汗湿散乱的头发，揉捏他高热的骨肉，然后用力操进他肠子深处。

布鲁斯感觉子宫口被拨弄，鱼离水一般抽搐挣扎一阵，头皮因过大的生物电流抽紧，张着嘴，殷红的舌尖露出来，滑出一两滴涎液，他抓着卡尔的黑发，发出一声大过一声的呻吟：

“该死...就是那，克拉克..再用力，那里，进去....”

他为腹腔的酸软哭的不像话，但生殖器还在渴求更多，卡尔一眨不眨盯着他近乎崩溃的神情，只能发出一声连一声的赞美：

“拉奥啊，布鲁斯....你太美了....如果有人看到你这样我不知道会做出什么...”

“闭嘴！”布鲁斯盖住自己湿漉漉的脸大叫着，“就..操你的！”

“我正在做...”他一次比一次快，龟头被Omega深处那张小口亲着，但那圈紧张的肌肉只能浅尝辄止，布鲁斯难过地呻吟，而卡尔在不断试探。

终于那越发松软的小口放松了自己，卡尔趁机挤了进去，布鲁斯在他背上抓了几下，猛力地呼吸，全身都在颤抖，被攫取被填满的感觉充斥着每一个细胞，直到进入子宫的阴茎重新开始抽插，布鲁斯被卷入另一阵更大的快感，像无止境的冲浪，他被不断推高，脚趾为此发麻，他奋力蜷缩着，在惊涛骇浪里找不到安全的场所，最后只能无助地缩进制造了这阵海啸的祸首怀里。

他失神地啜泣着，阴茎在一次次撞击中流出高潮产物，以前那些噬骨的疼痛远去了，现在只剩下绵绵的舒服，每一次紧张和抽颤都带着甜蜜，他下意识抱紧自己的Alpha，他听到他的闷哼，敏感柔软的子宫壁感受到了他膨大的结——

他正在被标记。

他拥有了一个人也被一个人拥有。这个念头在软弱的热潮期里让他潸然，他感到坚硬的牙齿叩开覆盖在他腺体上的皮肉，明明是一个疼痛的过程，但他却没有感到不适。

或许因为那是克拉克肯特——布鲁斯疲惫地合上眼。

他幸福的不可思议，除了沉眠后的噩梦，生活无可指摘。他梦见自己最后还是切除了子宫和腺体，刀口和体内空虚的疼痛并不比发情期来的温和，但只有疼痛是可以忍受的。

他梦见自己去找克拉克，但脑子里挤满了愤怒、挫败和抱歉，他看不清克拉克的脸，可听得见他冷的像刀子一样的话，狠狠地挤进他体内新缺失的部分，代替原本的器官折磨其他脏器。

然后他就醒了，卡尔温柔的亲吻把他从冰冷的疼痛里拉出来，在他担心的眼神里他想不起梦的具体内容，但是噩梦——他早就习惯了，所以没什么好说的。

——————————

他的热潮期还有三天，这就意味着这三天他还得和他新晋的Alpha鬼混在一起。他唯一的长辈阿福不仅没有半点意见，甚至还体贴地给他们送水送饭，布鲁斯再一次对这老家伙想要摆脱自己这一阴暗的猜测做出评估。

他心情不忿，这恼人的生理周期不是三两下就能解决，为此他不得不把哥谭的夜巡交给外星来客还有尚且稚嫩的罗宾，上帝知道教导他们比亲自上阵麻烦许多。虽然克拉克比以前沉稳了，他开始仔细斟酌事情，尽管有时候会用力过度，但起码比之前抡着拳头蛮干强多了。无论从哪个方面来看这都是好事，但他知道克拉克有隐瞒什么，他也知道他总有一天会说出来。

卡尔进门的时候布鲁斯正在床上抱着电脑。他把泡好的柠檬蜂蜜水放在床头，捡起他甩在一旁的睡衣将他裸着的上半身盖好，他的下半身盖在真丝被里，全身布满大大小小的淤痕和齿痕。他们换过三床被子，每次卡尔都对白发苍苍的阿福生出愧疚，所以自告奋勇地承担了宅子里所有体力活，包括清洗床单被套，他可不好意思让老人家处理沾满他俩体液的织物，虽然他怎么也不明白布鲁斯是如何这么坦然的。

他把蜂蜜水递过去，拢了拢再一次滑落的睡袍，布鲁斯瞥他一眼笑了下：

“房间里的空调有运作。”

“嗯哼。”卡尔没有松手，布鲁斯把电脑扔进他怀里：

“不想谈谈，关于你的预案？”

“现在？”卡尔迟疑着。

布鲁斯掀开被子，抿着嘴笑的像个天真的孩子：

“你也可以把你的老二插进来。”那就太过了，卡尔不指望那时候他还能存些思绪和他谈事情。

但他还是上了床，抱着布鲁斯的感觉格外好，抱着他又忍不住亲了一下他笔挺的鼻梁，他沾着蜜一样的嘴角，顽童一样天真的笑容，他们交换了一个吻，在舌头融化在彼此口腔里之前离开。布鲁斯整个人都懒洋洋的，卡尔忍着让他休息的冲动问道：

“你觉得联盟里最反对的该是谁？”

“本来应该是你。”布鲁斯抓着他的手放在自己胸口，卡尔会意地帮他揉弄，Omega体制这几天会带给他一些隐秘的疼痛，但现在已经在可以容忍的范围内。

“如果不是我了呢？”

“那情况会顺利很多。”他颤抖着吐了一口长气，卡尔用指尖碾压他的乳头。

“...那就好。”

“你在联盟里声望很高。”卡尔垂下眼，扯了扯嘴角，指上的动作停下。布鲁斯摸了摸他的鬓角，半个脑袋陷在枕头里，看着毫无攻击性地问：

“你要是愿意谈谈这个，我就在这。”

卡尔本能第一反应是恐惧，他咽了口唾沫：

“我以前是不是很糟糕？”

布鲁斯挑了挑眉：“为什么你会这么觉得？”

“我，我...之前生出过很多很恶毒的想法。”

“....那你可真倒霉，你变得越来越像人类了。”

卡尔苦涩地笑了起来：“我只是突然意识到，我没有你这么正义，而当我们一旦丧失正义，后果就会不堪设想。”

“你在为此愧疚吗？”他抚摸他头的动作变轻了，连带着他的声音。

“我难道不该吗？”

“那么什么是正义？”

“我以前以为....是和罪恶相对的东西，但后来我越来越不确定了。”

“这是好的，克拉克...卡尔，人类天生有堕落的倾向，那不是你的错。而且要论罪恶，你知道整个哥谭最罪恶的人是谁吗？”

“什么....小丑？”卡尔疑惑地皱了下眉。

“不....是我啊。”布鲁斯笑了下，没有自嘲的意味，只是一种冷静的陈述。

“不！”卡尔失声反对：“你打击罪犯，但你从来没有杀死任何人....”

“我没有说蝙蝠侠，我说的是布鲁斯韦恩。”

“什么？”卡尔错愕。

“你可能不够明白，滋生罪恶的通常有两种东西，一是贪婪，二是愚昧。”

克拉克其实知道，但他很少把布鲁斯和这些东西联系起来。而布鲁斯继续说道：

“大萧条之前，哥谭和大都会一样，她那么年轻，漂亮，她每个子民心里都满载希望，美国、哥谭给他们的希望——主宰自己的命运，用双手开创未来，当时是有人这么承诺他们的。”

“可是后来他们的梦破灭了，不是因为他们懒惰，而是因为他们愚蠢，因为他们居然相信别人承诺给的梦.....那之后哥谭一蹶不振，我父亲几乎散尽韦恩家的家财也没能让她缓过气来。”

“我们是这最大的地头蛇，我们的发家攀附着哥谭的血肉，掠夺无数人的财产，我父亲固然是出于道义和爱，但也绝不仅于此，哥谭是韦恩的责任，我们不能背弃他。这不是因为我善良，这责任和韦恩的财产一样都是我不能摆脱的一部分。”

“你知道大萧条的原因，因为有无数和我一样贪婪的家伙存在，我们蛮横生长，无所不用其极。”

“可这不是你能选择的！”卡尔反驳。

“这就是有意思的地方了，我们开始甚至是出于善意这样做的。”

“好了，布鲁斯，不要苛责你自己，这根本不是你的错。”

“我并没有苛责我自己，但是我的罪恶的确存在，而它全然无关我的善恶。我父亲再善良也没办法把韦恩集团的财产全部捐出去，我知道如果能够的话，他是愿意的，但韦恩后来不只关乎他自己的意志，甚至不是我们一家人的意志，你在这个机制里几乎只能行使一种完全只用来自保的行为模式，否则你就会被别的企业吞噬，或者被政府吞噬。”

“我们没法停止，就算我意识到了这是很多罪恶诞生的根源，可我没法铲除它，一个人两个人，一个企业两个企业都不行。我们纵容人的贪婪吞噬善良，而贪婪并不犯法，上帝啊....它是合法的！因为有人说在上帝的旨意里，没有规定一个人只能占有多少资源，所以滔天的财富是合法的，极端的自私是可以忍受的。”

“我知道那些关在阿卡姆病院里的疯子们，大多疯子都有相似的背景，贫穷催生愚昧，愚昧催生犯罪，催生暴力，催生更大的贪婪，哥谭是现代末日的缩影，而末日——催生疯子。”

“克拉克，这是我无能为力的，我做再多慈善也没法弥补的，因为我不能逼人放弃他们的财富，那无异于逼人自杀，何况现在还不存在适合管理这样财富的组织。这也是神无能为力的，你们那么强大，可能没法真的明白，很多时候人不是自己选择成为罪犯，而是恰恰相反，是他们没什么选择，你总不能逼人在穷途末路的时候高贵善良。”

“有人无知，而有人吝啬施舍。”

卡尔被他描述的灰暗挫败了：

“那我们该怎么办？”

布鲁斯坐在他身上，肉贴着肉，脸对着脸：

“别这么绝望，虽然未来是挺让人绝望的。但人总会为了更好的未来奋斗的，那是本能。我们能阻止天灾，但尽量不要插手人祸，要知道光明诞生于灰烬，黑暗也孕育了太阳。”

他幽蓝的眼里也孕育着太阳，然后还是那样漫不经心懒洋洋的笑：

“小男孩，你去过宇宙尽头吗？”

“没有。”

“宇宙这么浩大，地球人在其中算什么呢，你难道要把整个宇宙也背在自己背上吗？”

“那如果有一天发生了什么....我们都没办法阻止的灾厄？”卡尔咽着口水。

“那么人类会自己为了生存奋斗。”

“如果失败了呢？”

“那起码奋斗过。那是人类存在唯一的意义，也是唯一的证明。”

所以无论如何也不要试图去掌控人的灵魂，肉体可以屈服但灵魂不会。

“卡尔，不要宠坏了人类，我们可以向同类呼救，但不该总指望天神，同类间尚有感激，对你们这些超人类就只有理所当然了，不要随意施救，那也是扼杀人的精神。”

卡尔默默吻着他的手背，沉默了很久：

“你从来没有这么对我说过....”

布鲁斯迟疑了——“我以为露易丝会说。”

卡尔也知道自己在无理取闹，那不是他们这些超级英雄记下来就能明白的道理，布鲁斯懂，那是因为世界是他挣扎的泥潭，可他们总悬在空中，还奇怪居然有人不亲近天空。

——————————

布鲁斯热潮期结束后的第一个联盟会议，这个预案意料之中的收到了很多质疑。

毕竟谁想被一天到晚操心生死存亡的对象监管，就连戴安娜都表示了犹疑，虽然一直拯救着，但人类给神留下的印象一直不太好。

“我们绝不会把监管权交给任何政府，考虑到联盟之后的扩员，我希望这个监管会是我们内部人组成的。”这其实是有据可依的，这群超能力者虽然一个二个傲慢无比，所幸足够正直。

这让很多眉头一直紧皱的人放松了一点，但还是有异议：

“那么监管的范围呢？之后的候选人，选举方式以及对于处罚....该怎么考虑，又有谁来审判？”

那确实是一套非常复杂的过程。

“我想知道成立这个委员会什么的初衷，因为不信任我们吗？”说话的人意有所指地看向蝙蝠侠，卡尔猛地皱眉：

“嘿，这是我的主意。”

“好吧主席，说说你的想法。”

“....我们有堕落的可能。”他是全联盟最正直高尚的人，起码看起来——当卡尔说“我们”的时候，第一个意指的该是他自己。

“也许出发点是好的，但结果是坏的。我只是想确保如果我们中有人走错，其他人能帮助匡正他，这很重要，不管对他还是对别人。因为我们的强大，才会使我们的失控比普通人更加危险，而事实也证明，在选择正义道路的方面，我们也不比一般人强到哪去。”

“超人，你得到了什么预示吗？”

卡尔默了班上，面无表情地回答：“或许。”

他告诉自己他能改正它，错误犯一次就够了，他需要学着....或许那真的就是一个可怕的噩梦，一个莫名真实的预兆，为了让他能在一切发生前阻止它。

“那么蝙蝠侠...你有详细的计划了？”

布鲁斯若有所思地看了卡尔一眼，自标记后他对对方情绪的感知敏感不少，但这些都可以待会儿再说，他把案前厚厚一叠推到会议桌中间：

“当然了，里面有些条款需要大家一起商议。”

接下去的一切都很顺利，就算有些口角也都在会上解决了，喜悦像春日的花在卡尔心尖初绽，他骄傲而感激地看着布鲁斯，他的Omega，他的伴侣，把他变得更好的那个人。最苛刻的人也不会在蝙蝠侠强大的计划能力面前挑出刺，这次会议基本上逼近圆满解决了。

本该是这样子的。

直到散会前卡尔听到一声突如其来的细微的脆响，像是骨头和骨头错开，拉扯筋肉，让骨骼缝隙里的空气裂开，那声音虽小，但不能逃过他的超级听力，卡尔惊愕地看向布鲁斯。

房间里显然不只卡尔听见了，戴安娜立时做出了战斗的姿势，弄得巴里跟着紧张。布鲁斯显然也有些惊讶，他在众人的注视下缓缓按上肩头，面具下的脸因为突然的剧痛扭曲了一下。

“布鲁斯？”

“....大概，脱臼了？”布鲁斯不确定道。

“有检测到入侵吗？”顿时所有人都进入了备战状态，僵持了一会儿，电脑回答：

“没有入侵痕迹。”

这个答案显然不能让人完全放松下来，但在他们做出反应之前，面前闪过红影，待风息超人已经抱着蝙蝠侠冲进了休息室。其余人面面厮覷，哈尔试着打趣：

“也许是骨质疏松....”

戴安娜暗暗瞪他一眼，摇着头跟进休息室：

“卡尔，怎么样？”

超人有些惊惶过度了，只是脱臼小伤他竟仿佛不知道该如何处理一样，戴安娜嫌弃的瞟他一眼，然后和布鲁斯露出一样无奈的表情：

“我来吧。”

“怎么可能会受伤....”卡尔有些神经质地不停喃语。

“确实有些突兀，但我们从事的是高危工作，布鲁斯他只是个普通人，话说回来，你们搞在一起了吗？你身上全是他的味道。”

“这不一样！这不是战场上受的伤！”卡尔没听到戴安娜的玩笑，他的声音太高了。

“相信我们，我们会弄清楚布鲁斯的伤是怎么来的。”神奇女侠试着安抚超人。

“是魔法，一定是魔法....”

“如果是魔法沙赞应该会感应到....好吧，也许是更高级的魔法。”

“克拉克！”布鲁斯不得不出声打断卡尔对队友的质问，完全可以想得到他接下去要问对方怎么可以感受不到，他不想让他的Alpha像个新入学惶惶不可终日的孩子。

卡尔顿时安静了下来。他的掌贴着布鲁斯受伤的肩头，表情显得很难过，戴安娜叹了口气：

“好吧，我去找些冰块。”

戴安娜出去，布鲁斯软了声音：“只是脱臼。”

卡尔并没有因此宽慰，在他还不清楚真实情况的时候，他体内已经有某个角落在瑟缩颤抖，他不敢猜测，但愿如布鲁斯说的——只是脱臼。

——————————

情况永远不会按着但愿走。

对于主人去开了场会，带着脱臼的臂膀回家这种事阿福和罗宾们适应良好，起码比卡尔好得多。

可接下去的不在预计里。布鲁斯当夜发起了烧，温度不高，但是是磨人的低烧，阿福帮了一阵，并警告他俩韦恩老爷已经不年轻以后就放手让卡尔照顾布鲁斯。

莫名的钝痛咬着卡尔的心脏，让他有时候克制不住手的颤抖。大家还调笑他的紧张过度，大概是Alpha对Omega莫名的保护欲作祟，直到阿福撞见卡尔对着客厅里的电子钟愣神的时候，他才隐约感觉情况不太简单。

“达米安少爷最近小爱好，不得不说和宅子整体的装潢不太协调，但布鲁斯老爷没有反对。”

“昨天....是9月8号。”

“有什么问题吗？”

有问题.....他记得那天，因为露易丝死了他赶去杀小丑，对....那是一切的开始，他质问蝙蝠侠忘了他们的约定，责怪他背弃承诺，甚至阻止他杀小丑。他记得，那个微不足道的细节，他用力掐着他的肩，因为他失控了，忘了人类的血肉之躯有多么容易受伤，他只使了一丁点力，就卸下了蝙蝠侠强壮的肩膀。

恐惧在胃部膨胀，然后蔓延到肺，他呼吸的每一口空气都在强迫他回忆当时的细节.....也许只是巧合。他不记得之后有没有回答阿福，他回到了布鲁斯的房间，现在是他们俩的.....因为低烧缠绵，布鲁斯还在睡，卡尔无声靠近他，小心地撩开他盖着的薄被，露出肩上的红肿，然后他走到另一侧，颤抖着拎起被角——

后腰那出现了一块淤青，昨晚绝对没有的。

北极的空气没对他造成半点干扰，但这一刻，卡尔觉得冷，寒意挑着骨缝钻，恶狠狠割着钢铁之躯体内为数不多的柔软。

“克拉克....”

卡尔抽噎一声：“我在...”

“你在哭？”

卡尔没有说话，布鲁斯翻了个身，看到对方惨白的脸。他不知道是月光还是灯光的作用，他朝他的Alpha伸出手，问：

“你有什么事要告诉我吗？”

“...我爱你。”眼泪随着这话跌出来，卡尔握住他的手，郑重而绝望地重申：

“我爱你，远超世上的一切。”

布鲁斯默了默：“你知道我的肩膀是怎么回事，对吗？”

卡尔僵在，于是布鲁斯又问了：

“是你做的。”

他被掐住喉管，说不出一个字，半晌，点了点头。

“.....你现在可以说说，那个太长的噩梦了吗？”

“...我现在可以确定那还没有醒。”

“没关系，我和你一起。”

“你不该在那里。”他把他的手摁进自己怀里，哑声道：“你不该在那里。”

然后他从露易丝和大都会开始说起，故事很长，长得听者强撑着困倦，最后疲惫地合上眼。布鲁斯沉沉地叹了口气，然后掀开被子：

“陪我躺一会儿。”

“....不...”卡尔终于知道，自己不该靠近他，他必须离开布鲁斯才能安全，是的，只有这条路了——他像信徒抓着信仰的稻草，明知道会被淹死，但依旧义无反顾。

但布鲁斯死死拽着他，瞪着他：

“你要留我一个人死去？”

“不！！”卡尔吼出来，他不能忍受那个字，他会找到办法的，无论什么代价他一定会找到办法阻止这一切的。

“克拉克....冷静下来，还没到最糟糕的地步。”他把超人拽进被窝，卡尔顾忌他受伤的肩不敢挣扎，但他涕泪横流，眼里藏不住的绝望。

“嘘嘘嘘....我们说说其他事，你不是说玛莎想请我去农场，我可以把这个安排进日程。”

卡尔觉得自己糟糕透顶，这种情况下他居然还要布鲁斯安慰他，他凭什么....卡尔问自己，他凭什么。

“是的农场...有一大片玉米田，我们还有一片果园。”他克制住声线的颤抖，仔细的把布鲁斯抱进怀里而不磕到他的伤处。

他们谈到堪萨斯的风，还有太空里的星星，卡尔说到月球的样子，布鲁斯告诉他小时候在庄园里游戏，他们说关于世界的一切，他们不说布鲁斯身上的伤还有接下去可能发生的东西。

一直到天蒙蒙亮，布鲁斯的头一点一点磕着卡尔的肩，他困倦疲惫的声音传进卡尔耳朵里：

“答应我克拉克，卡尔....如果真的最坏的事情发生了，你不会再那样。”

“...我答应你。”

拉奥啊，告诉我你会保佑他。

布鲁斯笑了下，打着哈欠：“那么...你呢，有什么要求？”

“...你说神明，存在吗？”

“玛莎相信...”是布鲁斯的玛莎：“小时候她带我去过教堂...”但布鲁斯是个坏孩子，他听不进神父的唠叨，每每总是从那里跑出去。

“人类的神...人类的上帝。”他收紧双臂，不敢哭出声音。

“...不用呼救....克拉克，下雨了么？”淅淅沥沥的雨声传进超人耳朵，他不知道布鲁斯是怎么比他早察觉的。

那些陈年的旧伤混着新伤发作起来，疼痛绵绵地拉扯着神经，布鲁斯觉得冷，迷迷糊糊地要求暖和的像太阳的男人：

“果然下雨了.....抱紧一点，克拉克。”

——————————

今天不是礼拜天，教堂人很少。

神父正一丝不苟地擦着桌子，上帝不让人偷懒，而他们这是个小教堂。天快黑的时候来了个年轻人，高大健猛，让人不敢小觑，可他的眼睛蓝的漂亮，尽管里面有些沉郁，但不见恶意，神父揣度了一下，渐渐放下戒心。

教堂里的告解室很久没人用了，但神父还是每日打扫。年轻人只朝神父点了点头，然后径直走过去，要进去之前踌躇了一下，神父鼓励道：

“主会赦免一切。”

年轻人走了进去，而神父走出教堂，打算去后院收拾一下，对方没要求他聆听他的悔过，大概那是他和主之间的秘密。但他没想到他的体贴很快被另一个入侵者破坏，教堂门口停了辆加长的轿车，夜色幽暗看不出牌子，只是透着一股昂贵的气息。

车上下来一个杵着拐的男人，穿着矜贵的加长大衣，衣摆染了雨后的湿气，冷峻的眉头皱着，虽然杵着拐杖，但还是一步一步稳健地迈进那个小教堂。他没有错过年轻人开口的第一句话——

“人类的神啊，原谅我的唐突。请相信我此前也有诚挚地向我自己的神祷告，但他没有理我，或者因为我罪孽深重不值得垂青，所以我来您这里为另一个人祈求康乐。”

布鲁斯觉得空气安静的过分，只有克拉克的声音还有拐杖点地的动静交织在一起，令人不安的平静。他走到第一排坐下，勉力行走的膝盖呻吟着，他缓缓吐出一口气，背靠着老旧的椅背，浅浅阖上眼。

他的伤没有好一些，甚至因为哥谭的淫雨割开老旧的伤口，每一处都在提醒他曾经的丰功伟绩以及他确实不再年轻了这个事实。也许有些是新伤，但他分不清。

他这两天都没吃什么东西，只有泡了蜜的水勉强能入口，他知道自己让所有人都很担心，但他更担心克拉克。

“他或许不是您虔诚的信徒，但我听说您宽宏大量，何况他有一个虔诚的母亲，却不幸早早离他而去。”

“他虽然出身富贵但并未因此比别人多出喜乐，相反在他幼年时就早早失去最重要的亲人，他为此挣扎过愤怒过，他也曾被仇恨啃食，为力量迷失，但他拥有这世上少有的高贵灵魂，所以他站起来了，并选择帮扶这个弄得他伤痕累累的世界。”

布鲁斯在外面听着，思绪变得缥缈，好像此刻这世上仅剩的坚定就是卡尔的声音，但那声音里夹着啜泣：

“我得承认他并不十全十美，他也曾狂傲偏执，不惜用最歹毒的心意揣测每个人，他的善表现起来总像罪恶，但蒙昧如世人的眼睛只能看到这个，您如果真如您的信徒所说的那般全知全能，那么恳求您睁开那双能看穿所有假象的眼睛，您会发现他是个多么珍贵的人。”

“请宽恕他在世上所有的狼狈，因为他是那个绝不背弃您所说的善与高贵的人。他是您在黑暗里的信徒尽管他口是心非，我是曾被他救赎的罪人，尽管我知道自己不配，所以....我不求您让他永远在人间替您主持正义，但请把他承受的苦难给那些真正该承受的人，请原谅他的逞强，不要误以为他真的可以。

如果您是全知全能的主，如果您是公平正直的上帝，您可以审判，而您会发现一个人身上的善和恶能够斗量的话，他的光辉能淹没他所有罪恶。但我还是向您坦诚，替他向您请求宽恕，不是我擅自代言，只是我知道....他永远不会向您呼救。

宽恕他的傲慢，因为他有全世界最不会屈服的骨头，所以我可以代他匍匐，如果这世上有谁最值得看一眼变得更好的世界的话，我想只能是他，所以请洗去他的痛苦，赐予他喜乐安康。”

布鲁斯本来是来讽刺这个大个子的多愁善感，可他发现自己说不出来。曾几何时也许，也被这样毫无理智的深爱过，但他辜负了，而克拉克是他辜负不了的。他想起他所言的噩梦，冥冥中见过他因为绝望而狰狞的脸，但他一直相信他能回来，不管付出多少代价，走多远的路，而那不可见的未来里，他将永世为自己的所作所为折磨。

这个想法让他哽咽，布鲁斯睁开眼睛，克拉克站在他面前，带着一双被水洗过的眼睛，里面盛满局促和赧然。

他被沉重的定在长椅上，所以只能让年轻人过来，克拉克蹲在他身前任布鲁斯梳理他些微凌乱的头发。

“上帝该开心疯了，多了个超人做信徒。”

“嘘——布鲁斯，”他按住他的唇，放下：“如果他能回应我的话。”

“我说过，不要呼救。”

“是啊...”卡尔勉强笑了下：“你说过，但看在我曾回应过那么多人的份上....看在你曾经回应过那么多人的份上....”

“好吧你赢了，氪星人。”他拽着他的头发让他抬起头，深深凝视着他的眼睛，然后郑重在他额前烙下一吻：

“我宽恕你了，关于这一切。”

卡尔开始颤抖，他没有办法在这双眼睛面前做到被宽恕，他不该被宽恕，所以他嘶吼着：

“不，绝不。”

“我知道你可能会这样，是我当时没有防备好，蝙蝠侠总有plan B，我让很多人失望了。”

“不是的...不是你的错，不是的布鲁斯。”

“人总得花点代价才能长大，如果氪星还在的话，你不会这样，是地球没法承担你长大的代价....”布鲁斯目光飘远，逐渐有些哀戚：

“如果你还听得进去我的话，我希望你能答应我一件事。”

“我...不会再变成那样。”

“我知道，但不是这个...答应我，卡尔·艾尔，也许不是现在，也不是一年两年，或许是十年二十年，在你漫长的岁月里的百年千年...

但总有一天，答应我，你也会宽恕你自己。”


	7. 光明将永为你高歌

卡尔仰头看着布鲁斯，不太能确定自己听到了什么，但他不能开口请求对方再说一遍，因为他的超级大脑正在不停回放刚刚的场景，那声音里透出的悲悯和难过是他无法理解的。每次他以为自己已经足够了解布鲁斯，了解蝙蝠侠时，对方总是会一再出乎他的意料。

墙壁上微弱的烛光像攀缘在黑渴大地上纤细的岩浆，它的炙热一如它的纤细，幽弱如九天外的希望让人厌倦。

卡尔厌倦了问为什么。他深知自己没办法被任何答案满足，那不是布鲁斯的错，那是卡尔艾尔的错，起码现在他完全不能理解，糟糕透顶的自己怎么能值得这份宽恕。

布鲁斯低头看着克拉克，这个一度凌驾众生的神祇，被偏执傲慢武装后将自己拆的一干二净，想要忏悔却找不到地方，可他曾失去过一切，布鲁斯告诉自己，那些过往本该被卡尔安置在记忆深处，被当成一个可怕的梦境，一个警示，一种让人变得更好的力量，它本该如此。

他缓缓地用手指描摹卡尔的脸，刚毅的唇，正直的鼻子，含情的眼，他永远记得正跪在他两腿之间一眨不眨看着他的家伙是个多么好的家伙，而他会变得更好，在经历这么多之后，毋庸置疑。

“好了，祷告时间结束。”

他喑哑的嗓音微软，搔挂着耳膜，卡尔离开他温暖的腰腹，听见他继续道：“回家吧。”

然后布鲁斯想站起来，膝盖发软一阵阵抗议，他眉头皱了皱索性坐回去，瞄了眼卡尔担心的表情，颇为无赖的伸出双臂：

“抱我回去。”

卡尔顿时紧张了：“疼得厉害吗？”他伸手揉着他的膝头，试图用掌心的温度让他暖和起来，x视线扫描的结果让他的心揪起来。

“我难道只有瘫痪才能让我的Alpha抱我一次？”

“布鲁斯！”卡尔紧张地喊起来，为他的口无遮拦，还是在教堂这种地方。

布鲁斯笑笑，手执意伸着，直到卡尔接过并捞起他的腿弯，将他稳固在怀里。他动了动调整姿势，把脑袋在卡尔放软的肩膀搁好，在稍带灼人意味的体温中阖上眼，疲倦是不息的潮水，发酸的骨骼就像漏水的木筏让他没有一刻安宁，他知道自己的确需要什么，船只远航后呼唤港湾，而他呼唤着克拉克，尽管不曾出口，但他知道他听到了。

卡尔能感到臂弯里的体重比前几日掉了不少，那些重量加在他的心脏，让它不堪重负，颤抖发紧，一下一下发狠地打击胸腔。等走出教堂他才恍惚意识到，这世上唯一能给他安慰的不是人类的神明或者氪星的上帝，而是怀里平缓的呼吸，还有带着偏高温度的躯体，是他冬日里小心保护的火种，抵抗霜雪唯一的勇气。

他会一直在寒冷里前进，直到他的火种熄灭，直到风霜化为刀剑无孔不入，刺死他怀里小心呵护的生命，他的布鲁斯，他愿意为之付出一切的唯一。

而他自己曾裹挟这风霜排山而来，呼啸而往，他揉碎他的爱人，甚至还扬起他的骨灰洒在王座上。

是的，他曾经就是这么干的——卡尔蓦地站住，不受控制地回头看了眼被钉在十字架上的耶稣，恍惚间以为自己落下泪，但他没有。他只是错觉自己那双能托举起一个星球的手在颤抖，只是恍惚自己没能抱稳布鲁斯，所以他坠落了，坚硬的骨骼被更坚硬的大地撞碎，骨头碎裂的声音和他死扣在喉咙里的惨叫一起钻进他的脑子。

卡尔恐惧，瞳孔不受控制抽缩，他低头检视他的Omega的安全——布鲁斯正微张着嘴睡得香甜，他很安全，起码看上去如此。

阿福在外面等了很久，但一名合格的管家绝对不会在背后抱怨自己的主人，毕竟那没有任何用处。他在看见肯特抱着布鲁斯走出来的时候就打开了车门，瞟了眼睡得心安理得的主人，略感欣慰，于是安静着让开门，意思明显。

“后面有床被子，劳烦您给布鲁斯老爷盖上。”阿福压低声音拜托，他顿了顿：“这两天他意外嗜睡还有怕冷....”就算以前发烧也没有这样的症状，老人家内心担忧，但也知道超人不是医生：

“或者您能说服他去莱斯小姐那看一下，毕竟他年老的管家对于超出外伤范围的疾病束手无策。”

那一瞬间，如果不是还记着布鲁斯正枕着他的腿，卡尔一定僵硬成一块石头。好在老人家没在意他的沉默，毕竟他再清楚不过自家老爷的固执，于是很自得地开着车，若有所思：

“有没有可能是因为怀孕了？”然后自然而然地把一切联系起来：

“这就能解释了，他之前对自己身体做的那些事，还有您毫无征兆地跑到这个地方.....”

而身处事件中心的卡尔正小心翼翼地呼吸着，好像鼻尖萦绕的不是布鲁斯带着清甜的气息，而是稻草人的恐惧毒气。

“阿福！”没法继续装睡的布鲁斯在阿福把脑洞开往二十年后之前喝止了他：

“我没有怀孕！”他在“没”上强调。

“是‘还’没。”老人家不以为意，而布鲁斯唯一的反抗就只是抓过卡尔的手盖住自己的脸。

就表现得他完全不想要一样。而卡尔——意料之外的，没有往他肚子上看一眼。

但这个念头勾起了某种绮念，挠的布鲁斯心痒，他辗转坐卧，弄得克拉克都意识到他心里揣着事情——蝙蝠侠心里当然揣着事情，但这件事不一样，身为他的丈夫克拉克有权过问，但他没有。

这些天布鲁斯的身体有了起色，卡尔的脸色却依旧难看，因为这种起色并非痊愈带来的，而是蝙蝠侠凭着强悍的耐受力熬到的适应期。

卡尔带他去过孤堡，AI的分析结果不容乐观，虽然也给不出准确原因，但显而易见的——布鲁斯身上无由的伤还有多逾一倍的疲倦正一刻不缓地叠加在他身上。

介于此，布鲁斯破天荒地停下了夜巡，他开始更抓紧训练夜翼，以至于这些天哥谭夜里的鬼魅已经换了一个，或许已经有人隐隐察觉这背后渗着的不祥。

出于莫名的默契，没人正面询问布鲁斯，而卡尔除了和他腻着其余时间不知在哪奔波，常不见影，何况他每天还多了个任务，更让人不忍叨扰——

当他拿着调好的药油却没在卧室里找到他的丈夫，他就知道布鲁斯又猫到蝙蝠洞里了，一如往常地，卡尔要去那把他捞出来。

若非说这次有什么异样，那只能是他刚进来时蝙蝠侠桌面没来得及收拾起来的文件，超级视力让他轻而易举地知道了文件的内容。

布鲁斯显然也明白，犹豫一阵也就听之任之了。他等着克拉克的质问、咆哮或者哭泣什么的，责怪他一面承诺相信这一切会解决，一面又刻不容缓地修改遗嘱。

然而这些都没有，克拉克用异乎寻常的冷静帮他关闭了电脑，然后把他抱回卧室，整个过程不多啰嗦蝙蝠洞里的一切。

他将药油在掌心捂热，然后轻缓地在关节揉开,他的动作很仔细，确保每一丝肌肉都被妥帖的照顾到，药香渗浸骨缝，春风化雨般滋润着。布鲁斯静静看着他，喉间发涩才意识到自己正尝试着说些什么——

“我想要一个孩子。”

卡尔僵住，迟钝地眨了两下眼。布鲁斯重复道：

“你的孩子。”

“不...”卡尔想也不想否决着，等思绪定下来，恐慌如影随形，激动抬高了他的嗓门：

“不！”

紧接着深吸一口气，转身欲走。

“卡尔·艾尔！唔——”布鲁斯喝住他，脚踩在地上的瞬间踉跄，小腿胫骨莫名的剧痛让他不稳，但他没有栽在地上，去而复返的超人接住了他。

“天啊你的腿！”卡尔四处寻找急救箱，声音抖得频率和他留下的残影一般，他知道那些声音将把他拖往地狱，而他已经感受到业火，在布鲁斯的宽容里熊熊。

“没有折...只是磕了一下...”受伤的男人安抚着卡尔，沉稳地指导他如何处理并未出血的伤口。

没有折，但细小的裂缝存在，毛细血管出血，他的血管和肌肉为此肿胀着，卡尔捧着那片红肿亲了亲，用冷冻呼吸凉下自己的手然后按上去。布鲁斯却冷静的转移话题，好像不是他的腿才被重击过一样：

“我以为你也想要——一个孩子。”

“...我们不能，布鲁斯不行，它会杀了你的。”卡尔低声哀求着，然后小心在伤处呵气。

“它不会，那是我们的孩子。”

“你不明白氪星的孩子对人类的身体有多大负担，它会像一颗毒瘤，吸取你的养分，会挤压你的内脏，压迫你的神经，它会挖空你，伤害你，直到杀了你！”就像另一个父亲一样，而卡尔发誓，他不会再让那个发生。

“这种技术上的问题，我想堡垒里面有相应的应急方案，露易丝也有过你的孩子。”

“不一样！你们不一样！”

“哦是的...我年纪确实比她大许多，但我想一个女性Omega都能承载的负担，对我来说不是什么问题。”

“你明知道不是这个...”

“还是因为你不接受一个我的孩子？”布鲁斯挑起眉。

拉奥啊，他想——他会趁所有人都不注意的时候观察布鲁斯，他会卑鄙的透视，暗暗估量那个孕育生命的器官功能是否正常，他关注那里血液的流速，肌肉组织的弹性和健康，他甚至会想象那个可能有的孩子，他的眼睛会和谁一样，他希望他能长得像布鲁斯......

可他要怎么能说出口，卡尔愣愣地看着布鲁斯，他要怎么说他不想，或者怎么否认他的欲望。

“我想要一个...拥有你和我，两个人血脉的孩子。他可以不用成为蝙蝠侠或者超人，如果他愿意他可以继承韦恩集团，或者他不愿意，那他可以满世界流浪，只要他开心...”

布鲁斯描述着，卡尔听着，惶然地窥见他这执着的原因——

“你有你的血脉，达米安不是吗？他可以继承韦恩，或者蝙蝠侠...或者都不用，就像你说的那样。”

布鲁斯住了嘴，静静看着卡尔，叹了口气：“达米安还不够成熟，他需要一个教导者，答应我你会成为那个人。”

“我不会做的比你好。”事实上他做的糟糕透了，卡尔强笑着。

“但你已经不一样了，所以这次你会做得更好。”

“好，我答应你，我还会把他当成自己的孩子，所以完全没有必要再要一个孩子。”

“...克拉克，我已经决定好了，不要拒绝我。”

他就是这样，不管是布鲁斯还是蝙蝠侠，就是这样.....卡尔几乎揉碎他攒着的床单，狠狠咬着牙逼自己吞下所有指责，他有时候也会恨布鲁斯这样为他着想，太长远的着想。如果真的有的话，他会恨那个孩子，他发誓！他发誓自己会憎恨一切伤害布鲁斯的东西。

“那个孩子，他会长的和我很像，韦恩家的基因一项顽强，可我希望他能有和你一样的眼睛，那很漂亮。当然我也不太清楚氪星的遗传，只能说都是我的希望....但是说好了，他可以不成为蝙蝠侠或者超人什么的，但万一他拥有能力，你一定要告诉他把它用在该用的地方。”

“...你自己告诉他。”

“...好，我自己告诉他。”

“还有达米安...他是你的儿子。”

“某人才说他也是他的儿子。”

“他和你之间的关系，你不能把责任推给其他人。”

“但我只是觉得，他会更喜欢你。”

“永远...不要这么想。”卡尔用唇碰了碰他的指尖，那双可以媲美星辰力量的手覆上他的手腕，他吻着布鲁斯的手背以掩饰喉间难过的声音。

“...你说得对，一个韦恩从不逃避他的责任。”

“他是你的儿子，不只是责任。”

布鲁斯笑了：“你也是一个韦恩，在我们正式结婚之后，所以他也是你的儿子，你会多出一堆儿子。”

卡尔愣了下，他没想到这个。

“公平起见我会把肯特作为我的中间名？托马斯大概会自豪，韦恩家多了一个氪星人...”

“玛莎大概...”卡尔想了一下玛莎捂着心脏的画面，忍不住笑了下：“会很开心...”

“我们会变成一个大家庭，而卡尔...无论何时，你都会有一个家。”

是了，这就是布鲁斯的目的，把他变成一个韦恩，把自己变成一个肯特或者外星谱系里的一个名字，这就是他想要的——给那个伤害他的人一个家。

卡尔的心脏失了速度，奔腾如浪躁动如鼓，眼圈感到热视线以外的热意，而一种渴望没有一刻不在加深——他想和布鲁斯走下去。

他想看着儿女簇拥着他，想看欢声笑语点亮哥谭的夜驱走阴寒，想让花园里的玫瑰为他收起尖刺，花瓣为他柔软鲜艳，而他为他带来阳光，从透彻的天蓝里引出金光，不带一丝阴霾。

然后那属于哥谭也属于他的骑士，不管在面具下还是面具外的脸都能展出安宁的笑颜。他渴望那个画面渴望到心尖发疼，疼痛钻入骨髓又随着脉搏涌入经脉，他抬手触碰他的渴望，在他期待而笃定的眼神里沉重承诺：

“而一个韦恩，从不逃避他的责任。”

即将被冠以“韦恩”的卡尔·艾尔亦然。

——————————

卡尔出来没走多远就碰见达米安，他守在那很久的模样，阴沉着一张脸，卡尔不确定他有没有听到刚刚他和布鲁斯的谈话。

“他要死了吗？”少年仰着头，口气生硬地吐出这个问题。

卡尔震住，达米安啐了一口：

“这太明显了，他从来没有躺这么久过！他甚至让理查德去夜巡而自己不去！”

“不，不会...布鲁斯...”

“不要骗我！”达米安声音尖利，口气咄咄：“告诉我是谁！？”

卡尔沉默了一会儿，“他不会死，他会活下来，世界会变得更好，而他能看到。”

“闭嘴！果然，他果然快死了！而这是他自找的，什么莫名其妙的道德标准，他本来也没比一个罪犯好哪去，就是那些不合时宜的心慈手软害死他的不是么？”

少年咬牙切齿，说着的时候竟不知在痛恨谁：

“因为他是一个Omega...我本来以为他起码该是个Alpha，难怪，我还好奇他这样的软弱是哪来的，因为他是个Omega！所以才一而再再而三的放过那些该被千刀万剐的家伙，因为只有Omega相信世界上有爱这种东西能改变疯子，而实际上他永远在自欺欺人！”

啪——少年接下去的话被打断，他捂着脸瞪着还扬着手的卡尔，卡尔显然也有些茫然自己竟然这样出手了。

“他是...你的父亲。”

是啊，善良的超人再一次提醒他，他是一个Omega和另一个Omega生出来的废物。少年的眼神更加愤恨，他以为自己在愤怒这个，所以就可以省些力气愤怒于布鲁斯韦恩将死这件事情。

“你不懂他。”卡尔的眼神有些悲哀，甚至到最后的时候达米安依旧不懂布鲁斯。

“他是世界上..最坚韧，最顽固不屈的存在...”

“顽固，当然。”达米安嗤笑。

“你不知道的东西还有很多，这个世界很复杂...人，很复杂，你父亲的选择不是因为软弱，而恰恰相反，他只是走了一条正确的路，而正确往往意味着艰难。”

“我不懂你在说什么！”达米安显得烦躁，他原本是崇拜超人的，他这样强大，几乎无所不能，他本该可以做到更多而不是委委屈屈挤在人类的地方遵守人类的规则。

“的确...你不懂。”就像曾经的他也不懂一样。

“但我知道你爱他。”

达米安瞪圆了眼，失口就要否认，而卡尔理解的看着他，好像正等着他的反驳，那么踌躇满志，那么惹人生厌，达米安突然就说不出来了。

卡尔当然明白他，如果不是因为爱、憧憬和期待，就不会憎恨失望还有愤怒，少年也不会急忙忙地来求证他的安全，尽管语调恶毒，但失职的成人没教会他温柔。他知道达米安爱着布鲁斯，当成父亲和英雄，尽管和他想象中不一样，但总有一天他会发现，布鲁斯远比他想象中更好。

“如果有一天...他真的...”

少年顿时紧张起来：“你说过那不会发生的！”

卡尔看起来有些悲伤：“我只是想说，达米安，别留遗憾。”

达米安抬着下巴，僵硬地站了好一会儿，才转过身。他要开始讨厌超人了，且不说他被布鲁斯传染了也变得磨磨唧唧，何况他没要到他想要的答案。如果那个答案是肯定的，他现在一定会冲进布鲁斯的房间大声嘲笑那些虚伪的仁善终于有了报应，他的父亲早该听他的，所以就不会受伤，不会死去。

他该承认他的办法更有效，而有效就是正确。

那等他得到承认以后呢——达米安有些慌乱的发现自己没有想过之后，好像理所当然的，即便那个答案是肯定，布鲁斯也不会死。他怎么会死呢？

他是蝙蝠侠......而超人是他的Alpha，他想不出如今世上还有什么能伤害他——除了他自己。

于是问题又回到原点了。

达米安绕着圈子，他疯狂地想从“布鲁斯是错的而他就会死”这个圈子里绕出去，他想要找一个两全其美，既能证明他自己又能让布鲁斯不会死的办法，他失败了，而失败的间隙不受控制的回想起超人的话——别留遗憾。

那是说不得的谶言——是否意味着超人就要放弃！

这个念头在某个半夜砸中达米安，他霍的从床上惊起，手忙脚乱地下床，到了门口才想起——他并不知道该去哪。有些心灰意冷的走回床，他要成为孤儿了，而这个节点，暴力似乎帮不了什么忙，他连仇人是谁都不知道，或许就是布鲁斯自己呢...

达米安变得更沉默，他花更多的时间盯着布鲁斯，审视他的一举一动，然后毫无征兆地陷入沉思，起初大家还奇怪，但沉默后来席卷了整个韦恩大宅。

卡尔又一次把布鲁斯带去北极的堡垒。

所有人都看出来，布鲁斯的身体已经糟糕到地球科技帮不上大忙的地步。

堡垒里的AI也明白自己要多一个主人了，但这位新主的身体状况实在令人担忧。卡尔后来已经很少去瞭望塔，他把正联的会议地点改在了北极，作为主席他很早就向队友们寻求帮助，但经过多番努力，不管是长于魔法还是科技的超级英雄，都对布鲁斯的情况束手无策。

哈尔提议往太空深处搜寻，这是根据卡尔的坦陈提出来的——或许是更高维度的生命，无论如何若是他们对卡尔施加了惩罚，那总该有些痕迹可以追寻。

而如今哈尔回来了，卡尔压着心里的期待，他不敢表现的太明显。当他说完另一个故事的时候，队友们都一副如梦似幻的表情，这确实很难让人相信，原本正直善良的人能被扭曲到什么样子，以至于很长时间他们都不能回神，看着卡尔的样子都有点小心翼翼。

当然不是说他们就是好的，这实在让人沮丧。

戴安娜来过孤独堡垒，这个伫立在极地的水晶宫殿或许出现在很多怀梦的少女心中过，但这些日子这蒙上了阴翳。或者说是因为联盟主席袒露的秘密，或者是联盟顾问垂危的生命，作为天堂岛的公主她一直以神的角度俯视生命，直到此时被敲响警钟，她惯于视人类为卑劣，但其实任何智慧都容易背离初心。

她难以抑制为布鲁斯感到难过，也能明白超人身上并不张扬的绝望和阴沉，让联盟最聒噪的成员都不免消声。她走到医疗室，毫不意外卡尔在那，于是上前和他一起看着沉睡在医疗仓里的人。

“戴安娜。”卡尔的声音沙哑的像几天几夜没有休息过。

“嗯。”

“明天...我记得就是明天，我折断了他的脊背。”

戴安娜睁圆了眼，她张着口，但什么也没说出来。

“他说...要一个孩子，我和他的孩子。”卡尔没有看他的倾诉对象，只是蹲下来隔着舱门描摹爱人的轮廓，而提到孩子时嘴角泛出又甜又苦的笑。

“他还说要结婚...拉奥啊，他坐在床上，腿上的伤口还新鲜，理所当然地说要结婚，还会有一个孩子...可是他不知道，我甚至折断了他的背...

我把他扔在那，隔着好远都能听见他痛苦的呻吟，可是我没有回头...一次也没有。”

戴安娜想象着那一幕，眼泪倏地落下，心脏为此抽痛，她没有出声安慰卡尔，她和卡尔都没资格，无论是安慰还是被安慰。

卡尔不再诉说，他兀自陷入回忆，直到医疗室里的沉默凝成实质，外面的成员进来打破这一切：

“哈尔回来了。”

——————————

哈尔空手而回。

当然，除了他的绿戒指。这不好笑，他在队友的严肃中感到压抑，没多啰嗦就说出了这次的成果：

“事实上我也不知道自己找到了什么，但我觉得这个应该有关。”

他说着，戒指发出的绿光凝成一座石碑：

“这太沉了，本来想搬回来的的，虽然我也看不懂上面写的什么....”他唠叨着自己跑到多少个星系外，怎么在一个寸草不生的星球上发现了这个，花了多大功夫想把它搬回地球....

这些卡尔都没听见，他怔怔地盯着石碑，那上面刻着他才明白的文字——

这是惩罚。

这几个字钻进他的心房，探出尖刃一样的根扎下去，卡尔感到破碎，他在分崩离析的雪原狂奔，他在坠落，仰望着天河宇宙，那亘古的宁静纹丝不动，像是嘲讽和讥诮——

这是惩罚。

卡尔落下泪来。

“超人...怎么了？”会议室里鸦雀无声，所有人都注视着默然垂泪的主席，呼吸都不敢抬高，唯恐戳破什么。

“我...我...”哈尔犹豫着，“我还带回一个人。”

那人就凭空出现在堡垒里，好像一直守在这里一样——

“我打算把那块碑拆下来的时候，那家伙突然出现了，呃...我也不知道为什么，他自己就跟了过来。”

命运博士——来者自我介绍。大概某个词刺中了卡尔，他转过身盯着他，那黄金骑士样的人也在打量他，半晌，自己找了个位置坐下来：

“愿意说说自己的故事吗？”

...........

卡尔不介意谁挑开他的伤口，这只是他应得的惩处里面微不足道的一项，他不敢把希望摆脱在来者身上，他甚至不知道他是敌是友，直到他沉吟良久后第一句话：

“我大概...可以帮你。”

所有人都惊住了，漫出的希冀让他们不自觉屏息，目光锁住命运博士等着他接下去的话：

“那是异常的，一个人因为完全没发生的事情受伤或死去，因为这干扰了规律，我本来找不到原因，直到你这里，你就是那个异常的原因。”

“我该..做什么？”那破冰的希望让声音从他喉咙里漫出来，“该做什么...才能让布鲁斯身上的这些停下来？”

“...很危险，我不能保证成功。”

......

“我们针对时间的猜测有很多，但起码在我们这个维度时间逆转完全不可行，任何有质量的东西都无法达到光速，而万一有达到光速的存在...”命运博士瞥了闪电侠一眼：

“理论层面来说可以逆转时间，而时间逆转将改变世界。这和平行宇宙不一样，平行宇宙是分离且独立的，而逆转的世界就是那个世界而已，逆转之前的世界在物质和能量方面都该消亡。就算你还记得，那个世界也只是作为一种能量残留存在在你的脑子里，而这种残留不该伤人。”

“但是现在蝙蝠侠！”有人嚷起来，说着这不合理。

“这就是卡尔·艾尔知道的东西了。从理论上来说，当逆转节点过去，逆转前的时间线就会变成虚影...”他凭空画出一虚一实两条线，指着虚线道：

“而现在，因为你所阐述的那个惩罚，本该是虚线上发生的事情投射在了实线上，由于某种更高级的力量，我们还未可知。”

卡尔盯着那条虚线：“我该做什么？”

“你作为唯一拥有能量残留的人，或者不是唯一，但我想你应该不会希望另一个人来做，我们没办法阻止这股力量，所以只能阻止那条虚线上的事情，你明白了吗？”

“就克拉克一个人去？”有人惊呼，那里可是有一个翻了脸的正义联盟。

“你没办法进去虚线，因为你已经是实线上的人了，相应的，虚线上的人也没办法。但我可以创造一个空间，让你可以在那个空间里找到可以阻止一切的人，然后把他也拉进来。”

卡尔知道那个人是谁，所有人都知道那是谁——他们为此担心地看着他。

“如果你失败，你杀死了他或者被他杀死，那么空间就会消失，你和他也会消失。”

“所以无论如何...布鲁斯他..”

命运博士点头，卡尔感激的闭上眼：“那就没什么好犹豫的了。”

“卡尔·艾尔！你最好完好无损地回来，否则你想让我们怎么跟布鲁斯解释你的消失？你知道那种失去爱人的痛苦，难道你想让布鲁斯也尝一下？！”戴安娜大声提醒着他。

“我当然会回来，我必须回来！”卡尔眼里有了神采。

“那么，我需要一天的时间准备。”命运博士点了点头，显然满意即将进入节点的人有这种觉悟。

“一天？”卡尔突然冻在原地，而戴安娜明白这原因，她有些不忍。

“有什么问题吗？”

——————————

卡尔知道他今天会折断他的背，布鲁斯也知道，所以他理所当然地要求：

“介于我之后还会躺很长时间，难道我不该趁有能力的时候多走走吗？”

他尽量轻描淡写，好像那不过是指节的挫伤，等红肿消退一切如旧一样，他不去想象那可怕的痛楚，毕竟超人的想象已经让他的脸比堡垒外面的冰雪还要苍白。

疼痛从来不是蝙蝠侠恐惧的，在所有值得恐惧的事情里面，疼痛算是最能忍耐的。布鲁斯像巡视哥谭一样巡视孤独堡垒，对其中一个不速之客表示了质询：

“我睡着的时候发生了什么事吗？”

“我们找到办法了。”

“而你不打算向我解释一下是什么具体的办法？”

“...说起来很复杂，总而言之，我会去到一个地方，打倒魔王以后拯救你。”

布鲁斯没为他拙劣的笑话发笑，意味深长地指出：“如果我没猜错，这里面魔王和英雄的扮演者是同一个人。”

卡尔噎了一下，不再说话。

“你答应过我会宽恕自己。”

“...我没有。”

“...所以你也不能向我保证不会再一次让我失去爱的人。”

卡尔下意识握住他的手，张了张嘴，挫败道：“我绝不会。”

“你知道如果我失去你，我依旧会站起来继续走下去，我会继续在黑夜里穿行，做孩子深夜的噩梦，继续用暴力打击暴力，直到有天被难以抵御的暴力打倒在哥谭的阴沟里。因为我在那生长，所以会在那腐败。”

“布鲁斯，不要拿这种事情要挟我。”卡尔苦笑着。

“你知道我只是陈述事实。”

是的他知道，这比任何胁迫都来得有震慑力，卡尔不允许他一个人在黑暗里死去，做哥谭晦涩的正义符号下一枚无人知的幽灵，所以无论如何他都得回来。

他向布鲁斯保证，绝不会杀死那个虚影，那个过去的自己，他会完好的回来，然后他们会有个孩子，他会照看韦恩庄园的花，就像布鲁斯照看他的哥谭一样精心。

布鲁斯应该是满意了，所以他识相的回到了医疗仓，他握着卡尔的手，静静看着时间走向该去的地方。

而卡尔在那既定的时刻听到了——布鲁斯死命压抑的惨叫还有他脊骨折裂的声音。

他开始不太确定自己的痛恨会有所减轻，他能感到那股毁灭性的力量，正蛮横无情碾压过他爱人的身体，那些破碎的声音像敲开天地的石锤在撞击，而他目之所及，巨大的裂纹绵亘在他身体的支柱上，像大陆豁然的裂口，周围爬满细碎的蛛网。

医疗仓可以修复这些，但不是毫无痕迹的。

布鲁斯掐着卡尔的手指用力到血色尽失，几近痉挛，剧痛让他的大脑空白，花了不知多久才找回呼吸，大概也是医疗仓注射的药剂开始起效。他呼吸急促着四处搜寻克拉克，但眼前神经性的黑暗阻止了他，疼痛让他出现幻觉。

一些本属于他或者不属于他的片段挤进脑子，卡尔的背影在视线里一阵模糊一阵清晰，他听着那带着得胜味道的脚步声，心脏一阵锐痛，下意识想要尖叫，但声带已经无力——

卡尔一旁看着他徒然张着嘴，嘶嘶的气流从喉间挤出，他在叫他的名字。

语调痛彻心扉。

卡尔握着他的手，吻着他的手，一遍一遍回应他，被他无声的哀嚎撕扯着，因他眼底的恐惧心碎着。他保证这是最后一次，虽然他的保证一次次徒劳一次次落空，但他持续不断保证着。

这折磨终于让他陷入昏迷，AI紧张的工作，一切都已经预设好，布鲁斯不会有危险。虽然卡尔并不因此生出太多欣慰，但还是在他失去意识的那一刻如释重负，有时候也会毫无理智的责怪蝙蝠侠过于顽强的意志力，尽管那也是他爱与珍惜的。

“很抱歉，我不知道会这样。”命运博士道着歉，虽然没看出多少歉意。

“那不是你的错...”卡尔虚弱地笑笑：“开始吧。”他深深看了布鲁斯一眼，也会担心那是最后一眼。

————————  
时间和空间在这里交错，卡尔早有心理准备，他谨慎地决定下脚的位置，没多久他就看到一片空间，倒不如说是一个房间，他走进去，时空的紊乱暂停了——

但与此同时他也发现，那里早就有人。

一大一小两个，小家伙那个对大的毫无察觉，正专心致志的摆弄玩具，他正在拼一个玩具城堡，卡尔觉得那很眼熟，那种上世纪工艺特有的拙劣感，以及城堡、大厦和火车拼接的杂烩——他仔细观察那个孩子。

那是七岁还是六岁的他。

站着的那个也是Kal，他察觉他的到来，但没有出声，两人奇异默契地看着六岁的小克拉克拼玩具，而他们都知道之后会发生什么——

小克拉克控制不好力气，好容易接近竣工的城堡被他捏碎一角。他惊愕的看着自己的手，又看看缺角的城堡，泪泡开始冒出来，但他试图补救，傻乎乎的把碎掉的部分摁回去，好像那样就能重新长好一样。

他失败了。

这是卡尔有记忆以来第一次挫败，他越来越急，很快就发现努力的无用而为此气急败坏起来，他呜咽着抓过旁边原本属于养父的球杆，一下一下把他的城堡锤得稀烂。他的哭天抢地引来了玛莎，嚎啕着好像受了整个世界的委屈，瞪着那不识相的破烂玩具，手脚并用的把它碾成一堆垃圾。

玛莎安慰他，制止他，直到他冷静下来。

但冷静下来他依旧抽泣，并坚持不会整理已经破破烂烂的玩具城堡。

卡尔没想到他会看到这个，另一个kal显然也看厌了，冷漠而不耐烦地质问：

“又是什么把戏？”

他偏过头，看见卡尔的瞬间有些惊异，满是戾气的眼里浮出警惕：

“你是谁？”

卡尔在反应过来前就砸过去一拳头，对方显然猝不及防，而思绪稍定，身体紧接着挥了另一拳，两下子就让钢铁之躯口鼻流血。

kal出离愤怒了，抬手想要架住卡尔的动作，但仿佛心有灵犀一样，卡尔轻易知道了他的打算——那太容易了。

彼时的他就是一台凭着蛮力想要毁天灭地的笨机器，如果布鲁斯拥有他的体质的话，超人根本招架不住三回合。

kal吃足了亏，勉强咽下倒灌进喉咙的血，躲开下一个拳头，再一次厉声斥问：“你他妈到底是谁！”

“卡尔-艾尔，或者克拉克肯特，随便你怎么叫。”卡尔压着他，堪堪想起自己答应布鲁斯的话，勉为其难收了手。

kal愣了一下，不屑地笑：“你不是我第一个碰见的冒牌货了。”

耳边六岁的克拉克还哭得伤心，卡尔却冷笑起来：

“但我知道你确实是克拉克·肯特，也是Kal-El。”

那个名字像是冒犯到他，kal表情恶狠狠：“所以你把我弄来这的目的到底是什么！”

“....停止这一切。”

“什么？”kal默了默，自以为掌握到什么，颇有深意地睨了他一眼：“是蝙蝠侠让你来的？”

蝙蝠侠让他心跳乱了一下，kal瞥了那一眼，笃定了。

“他永远躲在后面，一味逃避，甚至还背弃誓言，而你居然为这样的家伙卖命，如果你真是我的话，我为你感到羞耻。”

卡尔一拳击碎他耳边的地面，愤怒让他的身体和声音一起颤抖起来，他不愿相信自己以前有过这样的想法，但现实赤裸从不遮羞。

“闭嘴！”

“我难道说错了吗？！”被压制的感觉让kal比平时更暴躁。

“我知道你的想法...”

“你知道什么！你信了蝙蝠侠的那一套，放任有罪的人满世界跑，然后犯下更大的罪，而管这个叫正义！”他想起露易丝，汹涌的怒火让他眼角通红，如果这家伙真如他自己所讲也是卡尔的话，他就必须明白怎样做才是对的。

“你以为自己失去了露易丝，你的所作所为在防止更多‘露易丝’受到伤害，你以为你是为了别人，但其实只是为了自己，你为了发泄，你疯狂责备别人...”

“闭嘴！我知道了，你是克拉克肯特，你个伪善的外星人，你有这么强的力量，但是你虚弱，甚至比一般的地球人都要软弱无用。”

“对，你觉得是克拉克的软弱害死露易丝，所以你杀了克拉克，然后肆无忌惮伤害身边的人。”

“你怎么敢再提她的名字，你该死的，你完全不知道那种感觉！”

“我知道，我知道的kal...”卡尔淡淡地说着，手卡住他的脖子收紧手指：“我当然知道那种感觉，我就是你啊kal-El。

你不愿相信，如此完美的露易丝会这么轻易地逝去，你也不愿相信，明明你为这世界做了这么多，你拯救过这么多人，但他们居然还是放任你失去最爱的女人，没有人保护她，没有人像你一样保护她！这个世界吞噬了她，放任罪恶在世界泛滥的人杀害了她！”

窒息感让kal的神经格外敏感，他听见了卡尔的话，难以置信地望着他。

“你这个...愚蠢，自私，自大的混球...”那个正掐着他的疯子，一边辱骂他一边却在哭泣。

kal艰难地掰开他的手，回了一击，但也就一击之利，回神的卡尔没有再给他机会。

“你既然明白，你就该知道我是对的！”

“你告诉我你是对的？！”卡尔把他摔出去，他想起布鲁斯，想起死前看着他的布鲁斯，想起医疗仓里疼的闭气的布鲁斯，而这个无知愚蠢的混蛋还在坚称自己是对的。

“你该死的就是个懦夫！你责怪他，你责怪布鲁斯，因为你不敢责怪自己不是吗？你怕自己崩溃，所以把责任塞给蝙蝠侠，因为他答应你会帮你保护露易丝的，你把责任塞给一个人类，因为你完全忘记他也会受伤也有做不到的事情！”

那好像点醒了kal什么，他反抗的动作缓下来，但卡尔不。

他提起kal，一寸一寸审视他，眼里的愤恨与悲哀浓到几乎溢出来：“停下来，kal，在后悔之前。”

kal握住他的腕，狠狠皱起眉：

“我不会后悔。”

“...你会。”卡尔轻声反驳，而kal嗤笑。

“你知道自己会，所以你不去看，不去想，因为你一旦开始就知道自己一定会后悔，可你不敢承认，好像不承认那一天就不会到来。”

“说的好像你经历过。”

“是啊我经历过，你知道我是谁吗？我是未来的你啊，你想知道后来发生了什么吗？在你摔断布鲁斯的背以后——”kal成功紧张起来。

“很长一段时间没人阻止你，你建立了政权，阻止国家和国家发生战争，你制定了法律，判处罪犯以死刑，你在每个设置巡逻兵，美国白天夜里安全得连野狗也不咬人....”随着他的描述，kal渐渐放松身体，那就是他想要的。

卡尔的声音却开始发颤，但他坚持说着：“犯罪率被降到最低，反抗军几乎销声匿迹，而最后终于最后的反抗军也没了，人们在广场树你的雕像，大人教导孩子你的言论，大家痛斥犯罪，甚至...有人把露易丝也塑在你身旁，人们感激她，歌颂你，他们叫着超人像叫着上帝...”

kal为他所描述的舒了口气：“那就是正义。”

“...终于有一天，反抗军失去了负隅顽抗的能力，因为什么你知道吗？”

kal当然知道，因为布鲁斯投降了，他终于承认他是对的。

“因为你杀了布鲁斯。”卡尔心里胀满暴虐的快意，他几乎绝望而恣意地看着kal瞬间冻成冰雕，好半晌对面的人才找回温度，第一反应就是否认：

“不可能。”

他恶狠狠地瞪卡尔：“不可能！”

“我杀了他...那个时候。”

kal不知道那股情绪从哪里来，当听到那个和他长的一模一样的家伙这么说的时候，他冲过去掐住他，他甚至没能分辨这话的合理性，但依旧觉得痛苦和恐惧。

“你闭嘴！你没有！”他的咆哮和小克拉克的哭声相得益彰，冷漠凝视他的卡尔，伤心不知事小克拉克，Kal突然笑出声。

“你不是我，我不会杀他。”

“那你以为自己现在在做什么呢？”卡尔讥诮。

“正义，还有公平，这个世界会变成一个完美的世界。”

“我以为你脑子里还有点东西，不过算了。”

“之前人类做不到并不代表我做不到，我，还有一个联盟，我们有能力做到这一切。”而布鲁斯会看到，等那一天终于到来，他会明白所有一切。

“你就是不肯反省，不肯睁开眼看看，是吧。”

骤然被“布鲁斯死了”这个消息扰的心神俱乱的kal不耐烦回道：

“看什么！？”

他被拽过，摔在地上，再抬眼的时候所见的场面已经换了个样，卡尔自顾自分析道：

“我知道你，你是个贪婪的小鬼，你觉得自己那么强大，所以可以做到任何事情。所以明明道理这么明显，现实这么清晰，但你就是看不见，因为你坚持自己有超人的五感，所以无所不知无所不能。”

话虽难听，但kal没有反驳。

他盯着面前多出来的巷子，不知道这是时空的哪一个角落，但从街道旁边挂着的政府军旗来看，这就是kal治下的地方。干净，齐整，不见垃圾，除了唯一不和谐的声音——

“抓住他，他是个小偷！”一群孩子追着另一个衣衫破败的孩子出来，那孩子的破衣服里塞满面包。

kal看得皱眉，想着之后回去还需要整治。

“每个人工作一小时拿一个圆面包，他拿太多了！”

这听起来似乎是个合理的理由。抢面包的孩子摔了一跤，怀里的面包滚出去，他手忙脚乱地捡起来，然后就被追到了。

“莫尔叔叔说，犯罪是从小开始的，小时候偷鸡摸狗，长大就该杀人放火！”审判的男孩踩在面包男孩身上。

“说得对，该把他关进监狱！”

“不是的...我不是故意的，”男孩艰难地藏掖他的面包，哀求着：“我还有个妹妹，她没办法出门，没法帮忙工作...”

“我也可以说我有个弟弟，或者我有一群弟弟妹妹，所以我就能抢东西了吗？！如果是真的，你去救济站啊！政府军专门设立的救济站你不去，你来这里抢我们的东西，这是什么道理？！”

“救济站需要本人去，我妹妹...”

“所以你到底有没有妹妹！”

救济站手续太复杂，要登记身边编册，每个人能领到的东西都有定额，他曾经带着妹妹去过，但领来的东西很快就被以各种正当的由头骗走了。

“他不仅抢东西，他还是个骗子！”孩子堆里有人给了裁决。

“打死他，打他！”

“对，超人说了，犯罪就该死刑，死刑死刑！”男孩们派了几个人出去，没一会儿就捧着棍子和石头回来。

领头的那个孩子兴奋地笑了下，接过球棍，但还是装模作样地咳嗽一声，松开踩着男孩的脚：

“我们以超人的名义制裁你，你忏悔吧。”

男孩低着头，抱着面包的手紧了紧，突然站起来狠狠推了领头孩子一把，拔腿就跑。kal和卡尔跟过去，揪心地发现对方并没有跑多远就被飞来的石头砸中倒地，这下不止抱着的面包全部掉了出来，连兜里藏着的玩偶也落出来。

孩子们包围他，天真尖利的声音响起：“是小丑！”

那是一个小丑娃娃。

果然就有人上前，用比之前更大的力气踹他：“说，你是不是小丑党！”

男孩接连被踹了几脚，委屈和愤怒被他反复咀嚼，再一次被踢到墙根的时候他大声喊：

“是啊，我是小丑党，我要杀了你们！”

“他是小丑党！天呐，他反抗超人！”

“这是渎神，妈妈说该下地狱的！”

“他一定还是反抗军！”

“对，他一天到晚鬼鬼祟祟，一定就是在跟敌人通风报信要谋害我们。”

“他要颠覆超人的政权，我们得把他交给政府军！”

孩子们信誓旦旦，彼此交换这表情和意见，有模有样演着一出谍战戏，然后领头孩子颇为深沉的制止了他们：

“孩子的问题就该让孩子解决，政府军也没有把抓到的反抗军给我们，我们得让他们看看我们有能力解决这种事情，之后申请加入政府军的时候他们就没有理由拒绝我们。”

kal不敢相信地听着一个将将十四岁的孩子说出这种话。

声称是小丑党的男孩恐惧了，顿时又要反悔：“我不是小丑党，那是我妹妹的玩具，她就是喜欢...”

“他妹妹喜欢小丑！”

男孩顿时噤声，之后再被逼问也不做回应。他们很快搞来纸板，绳子还有笔，似模似样的在他们群体里进行了一个审判和表决，男孩不再说话，孩子们就当他已经认罪，开始兴致勃勃地把写满他罪状的纸板挂在他脖子上。

他们逼他开口，大声念出自己的罪，大声进行忏悔，对社会也对庇佑着人间的超人——超人会听见，这个念头让所有孩子行动间都带着难以言喻的正义凛然。

但男孩拒绝。

所有孩子们朝他扔石头，起初是小石头，后来用上球棍，每个人都唯恐能察觉世事的超人看不见自己的义举，唯恐自己不能成为使他骄傲的孩子，所以他们奋力地在那个小丑党身上加拳脚。

直到孩子不在呻吟，直到他不再呼吸。

孩子们欢呼着处刑结束，朝天空展示他们染血的手和武器，高呼以超人之名，以正义之名，然后他们散去。

然后男孩的血冷去。

而在他身旁建筑的地下室里，住着他残废的妹妹，人们发现他们的尸体，男孩身上盖着罪状，女孩身旁放着食物——她是饿死的。

kal不相信那是真的。他一眨不眨地盯着卡尔，他不相信那是真的。

“每天都在发生，你看不见不愿看的地方，没有人向超人呼救的地方。”卡尔轻声说着。

“骗子...那不是我的世界...”

卡尔冷漠而悲悯地看着他：

“停止你的自欺欺人。”

“不是这样的世界！我会让它变得更好！”他神经质地咆哮着：

“不会再有人因为犯罪死去！”

“是啊，于是他们白白死去。”

kal愕然，那俩孩子没有白白死去....但他们就是白白死去的，为了超人的正义。kal觉得胸腔里某个角落开始崩塌，可他不肯相信。

“这不是真的...你是布鲁斯派来的，对，你是布鲁斯派来想要吓退我的！”

“你忘了那个拿球棒的男孩了吗？你朝他微笑过，而他狂热地看着你，你在台上朝人群挥手，人们的眼神那么炙热，但一个孩子，我相信你有印象，你为此自喜，并坚信自己的正义！”

“闭嘴，不是...”但他的声音开始虚弱，大脑飞速追忆起那个男孩，少年初阳一样的笑脸和信仰。

他的头发被卡尔扯起，但头一次，他没有挣扎，虚弱和战栗攫取主动权，卡尔那样仇恨地看着他，那仇恨的眼睛逐渐和男孩死去的样子重叠。

他想要蜷缩，把脸埋在膝盖里，他想要整理一下，好找出那不是真的的证据，但他知道，一旦理智开始运作，他知道那是有可能并且已经发生的真实。

“停止这一切，停下这一切kal！”

kal狂乱地挥开他的手：“怎么停！？没有人会原谅我，没有人！”

卡尔呆住，看着他，又看着自己的手，来回几次，扯了扯嘴角，尝到眼泪的滋味——他第一次这么清晰的知道，自己当时执迷不悟到底的原因是什么——

没有人会原谅他，他失去了所有可以原谅他的人。

莫名地，他回头看了看被六岁自己扔在房间里的玩具垃圾，又看了看蜷成一团的kal...他好像听见布鲁斯的声音：

但总有一天，答应我，你也会宽恕你自己——

于是疯狂开始想念他，他的Omega...

“有人的...总有人会原谅你。”

他拽起kal凌乱的头发，一字一字强调道：“但你得值得原谅才行。”

“Kal-El，该长大了，停止伤害这个世界，停止伤害爱你的人...”

“我没有...”kal哽了一下，他想不起还有谁爱着他。

然后他们出现在一个陌生的房间里，阿福担心的声音让他们为之侧目，卡尔不自觉放开kal走过去。

“您还不能动，需要时间适应背上的钢钉。”

“不如把我们还剩下的资源整合成表格给我看一下，还能分散我的注意力，顺便不用再一次提醒我背上多了点东西这件事。”

布鲁斯——他笑着把阿福赶走，然后笑容隐去，他试着挪动自己的上半身，才一会儿功夫，冷汗就爬满他的头。比起上身的剧痛，下身的麻木更让人难以忍受，他知道那是错觉，每动一下就听到钢钉硌着骨头发出让人牙酸的声音。

咬了咬发软的牙根，他再一次发力，试图把自己撑起来。

kal愣愣的看着他的尝试——明明罪魁祸首是他，但他从来没有想过这个画面，蝙蝠侠受伤，养伤——无法动弹，每一幕都刺眼地提醒他，他最强的反抗者竟然是肉体凡胎。

卡尔试图帮他，虽然知道那是徒劳——那是虚线里的世界，是对于他不可追的过去。但还是急的心跳如鼓，在他手滑擦过床沿摔下来的瞬间为他惊呼大叫，他慌乱到甚至试图去叫不知去哪的阿福，手脚并用地像把他抱起来——

但无一例外都失败了。

布鲁斯在地上艰难地动了下，齿缝间溢出的痛呼最后也被唇盖上，他缓缓抬起手，从地上到床的距离就让他流了一身的汗，但他爬不上去...他自嘲地笑了下，感觉自己就像被折了翅膀和手足的虫子，只能在地上可悲的蠕动。

他是破碎的——kal发现这个意识让他疼痛，他嫉妒地看着那个一而再再而三试图帮助布鲁斯的卡尔，他嫉妒他能够直白表现心意，他嫉妒如果是卡尔的话，能没皮没脸跪在布鲁斯面前忏悔，答应他提出的一切条件，而后布鲁斯——

会原谅他。

卡尔为自己的徒劳无功一遍遍咒骂，他恨恨地扭头瞪kal，发现对方同样眼神不善，他心里的恶意更浓：

“你该死的在那杵着干嘛！？”

“我们在这没办法碰任何东西。”

“我问你在那杵着干嘛，而不是问你为什么不碰碰什么。”

卡尔知道自己无理取闹，他也知道布鲁斯会挺过去，虽然困难，但他会的，他会再一次以强硬的姿态出现在他面前，让他健忘他只是个人类的事实。

他没能忍住不去查看他的身体情况，然后他看到了他体内的伤口——因为糟糕的作息还有没完没了的战斗，那还在发炎的伤口。

卡尔失去了声音，好半晌，才对终于走过来的kal说：

“你知道他是个Omega吗？”他当然不知道。

kal睁圆了眼，而卡尔还在继续：

“在你请求他做你孩子教父的时候，他摘除了他的子宫和腺体，你看得见吧，他腹腔里那个伤口...”

空气里很久没有声音，直到咚的一声，kal失力跪下来：“...为什么...”

卡尔看着曾经的自己，然后再一次感受到那绝望和噬心的疼痛：

“你知道为什么...”他按住kal的肩膀：“而布鲁斯...是这世上唯一...能原谅你的人了。”

kal知道为什么...他愣愣地看以后的自己，然后布鲁斯挤进脑子，他的笑，他的纵容和强硬，他的不屈，他的失望，而蓦地，他想起自己邀请他做伴郎时他怔忪的表情......

他想和他分享快乐....但那时候，布鲁斯快乐么？

kal发现自己从没有问过。

“停下来吧kal...”卡尔疲惫地想着他失去布鲁斯的那天，他不能再承受这个，不管哪个他。

kal没有回应，他挣开卡尔爬上前去，他碰到了布鲁斯汗湿的皮肤，感受到他抽紧的肌肉，他小心地抱起他放回床上。

卡尔怅然地看着自己的手，他看着逐渐隐在虚影里的布鲁斯，还有他逐渐柔软的警惕的眼神，他听见自己压抑的痛哭，和他想象里如出一辙。

终于，那些因为深爱而生的苛刻，开始褪色。

 

 

———————————————————————————————

 

我将永远怀念，那些为了文明进步而死于无名的生命。

我将永远记住，纪念碑为何而建。

刽子手能放下刀子，但独 裁者鲜少放下权力，

我将永远怀念，为自由拓路的人，谨记他们大多，被扎死在荆棘丛里。

所以我们当谦卑宽厚，不蔑视不夸大苦痛，

人与我同样重要，

我于我唯一紧要。

而致敬伟大的黑暗骑士，

光明将永为你高歌。


	8. Chapter 8

番外一：Jonny五岁了

——————————

养孩子搁谁那都是件复杂的事情，丰富的救世经验也不会让那轻易分毫。

而作为蝙蝠侠和超人的亲生儿子，身兼地球氪星两大血统，布鲁斯很早就发现Jonny比一般孩子都棘手。虽然这个认知很快就被阿福的驳斥颠覆——毕竟尽管身为四个孩子的父亲，但他也不曾亲自教养一个奶娃娃。

他失去了韦恩大宅里的群众基础，虽然克拉克很想支持他，但有时候也不得不承认，布鲁斯对待Jonny的态度严肃的有些过分。当然不是说他会对这么小的孩子诉诸暴力，而这才是令人绝望的，因为就算是达米安，他们见面的时候也已经是个可以出生入死的小刺客了，所以对于韦恩家的其他男孩，讲道理和拼体力都是行得通的。

直到韦恩家多了个仅拥有口水泡作武器的小混蛋，情况变得复杂了。并且，没人能否认这个出生一个月就无师自通悬浮技能的半氪星人非常擅长利用自己状似无害的外表，和他那个外星父亲一样。布鲁斯已经决定不会向任何人承认自己曾认真遗忘这小东西是从自己身体里爬出来这事，转而仔细思考他的存在其实是氪星人占领地球的第一步这种可能。

总而言之，他的棍棒教育无法施行，而在他改变战略决定用道理和那小鬼沟通，却收获三个口水弹以后——他发誓再也不这样蠢了。但并不是说布鲁斯不爱这个孩子，恰恰相反，根据阿福的评价——布鲁斯老爷总在一些“凭空”臆测的有害/无害方面用力过度。他和Jonny也有过如胶似漆的时间，在他嗷嗷翻滚，仗着能飞的天赋爬得贼快的周岁之前，布鲁斯的溺爱堪称没有节制。

另一位傻爸爸根本没办法在这方面予以纠正，所以不忍心再坐视下去的阿福并不委婉地指出这样下去会养出一个无法无天的氪星混蛋。看在上帝的份上，打击混蛋一直是韦恩家族成员不容缺失的副业，他们拥有各种手段，整个哥谭甚至整个美利坚比他们经验丰富的存在几乎没有。

而地球上的混蛋之多，他们有生之年都不会失业，除非一个拥有超人血统的混蛋终结他们的有生之年。深知其中厉害的卡尔在阿福点明真相的一开始就站在了他那边，他并非不愿相信布鲁斯，事实上有一段时间他简直盲目了，但被养大和养大另一个生命是两回事——他们夫夫俩就此做了深刻的反省。

而后布鲁斯就变了一个样。反正Jonny有记忆以来，daddy很少对他有过好脸色，达米安是他的避风港，虽然每次他语无伦次抱怨布鲁斯的时候对方总露出微妙的表情，但Jonny心里明白，他血缘上的兄长能明白他的感受。

这天是Jonny五岁生日，早熟的他打赌dad一定没放在心上，毕竟这两天他忙着和papa执行宇宙任务。但还是值得高兴，毕竟有阿福、大米、理查德...甚至戴安娜阿姨也承诺会赶过来。

金灿灿的阳光把花园里的一切变成金铸的，时节已是晚夏，他超人的嗅觉能够闻到阿福亲手烤的蛋糕的甜香，在浓浓暖暖的阳光里发酵出一股喜人的甜蜜，Jonny又一次看了一眼天空，撇了撇嘴，嘟囔着一些人类无法捕捉的语言，蹲在了那棵被他擅自占有的树下。

小小的尽管发达的脑子并不明白为什么自己明明很开心，却还要一个劲的往天上瞅，他努力想着阿福的甜蛋糕，达米安给他组装的乐高玩具...脑袋再一次不受控制地往上仰了仰，湛蓝如洗的天干干净净。他烦躁的抓起一个枯枝开始戳树根，很快，树底的蚂蚁顺着树枝往他手上爬。

那黑乎乎的一溜虫子丑到吓人，Jonny嫌弃地皱起眉甩着手，学着布鲁斯的一脸严肃盯着被他戳出来的泥洞——一溜溜蚂蚁从里面跑出来。

下面似乎有个蚁窝。

他顿时来了兴趣，找来一根更粗壮的树枝奋力刨了起来——那果然有个蚁窝。

蚁群被迫失家，惊慌失措地四散开，越来越多蚂蚁从洞口涌出，汇成黑压压的浪潮，Jonny越发起劲，他模糊记得蚁群的结构，执意想挖出蚁后看看是什么模样。

达米安找到他的时候看到的就是这幅场景。

“你在做什么？”达米安问的时候皱着眉头，显然他已经看见Jonny的作为，这的明知故问是希望收获一个合理的解释。

“达米！”Jonny兴奋地拽过他，“这里有一个蚂蚁窝！”

“可以看出。”达米安眉头皱的更紧了，他大概猜到Jonny在干什么。

“我想看看蚁后长什么样子。”Jonny眨巴着眼，他也看出兄长面色不善，于是用更加无辜天真的口气补充道：

“我还没见过真的呢！”

“通过把它们的家戳得稀巴烂？”达米安本能觉得被布鲁斯知道，这事没完。

“对，或许灌水还是放火会更有效…你能帮我拿根水管吗？”

“.……你需要解释你的动机。”

“科，科学实验？”他在对方严厉的瞪视下有些心虚。

“说实话！”

“…我无聊嘛。”眼泪在他眼眶里聚结，这可怜巴巴的小模样能让这家里任何人先软三分，哦对了，任何布鲁斯以外的人。

果然，达米安叹了口气——

“我想不出你在拥有一个房间的玩具的前提下还能感到无聊的原因。”比达米安妥协的声音更先响起的，是这样严厉的指责。

达米安和刚到他膝盖的小豆丁都愣住了——蝙蝠侠的声音愣是在光天化日下也透出阴森森的味道，他冷着脸背着手，不近人情的程度比得上集中营里的德国军官。

布鲁斯的下巴绷紧着，缓步走到原本属于Jonny的阵地，看着脚下狼藉的土地与“遍野的哀鸿”，他的脸色更黑了。

Jonny仰望着他高高的父亲，细弱的声带肌肉在颤抖所以说不出任何辩解的话，尽管那些解释和指责已经在胃里肠子里走了跑了好几个来回，但无用的咽喉肌阻止了它们的外涌。他的表情因此更委屈，他的父亲逆着光，让原本灿灿温暖的阳光变成烧滚的金水，刺得他刀枪不入的皮肤生疼。

“你知道错了吗？”布鲁斯用低沉嘶哑的声音问，达米安在旁听者只觉得头皮发麻，他见过父亲审讯犯人，差不多也就这模样。

Jonny抽着鼻子，原本仰着的头低下，细声细气而断断续续地念叨着：

“..今天..今天我…五岁了…”

“你没有回答我上一个问题，显然这并不是一个合理的解释。”布鲁斯的目光有些咄咄逼人。

小孩子的眼睛顿时红透了，达米安一旁踌躇着该说什么，虽然Jonny有错，但布鲁斯也太过分了些。

“父亲…”布鲁斯斜了达米安一眼，示意他别说话。

在场唯一能帮他的对象被禁言，Jonny顿时无望，张嘴的一瞬间掉了一串泪，嘴却还很犟：

“就是一堆丑巴巴的虫子！我爱怎么干就怎么干！”

“...如果是这样，Jonny Wayne，我为你感到羞耻。”他这样郑重的声称让所有人都感到震惊，Jonny难以置信地盯着布鲁斯，恐慌愤怒还有失望悲伤一齐涌上来——布鲁斯根本不爱他，这个念头狠狠扎进他幼小的心里。

“在你反省自己的错误并做出弥补之前，你不能踏进我的房子也不能吃我的食物。”

Jonny张了张嘴，在布鲁斯不容置喙的眼神里哭嚎起来：

“谁稀罕你！我也不要你了，我要papa，呜哇哇papa！”他一边哭着， 一边用正常人类都难以跟进的速度消失在这片伤心地。

“父亲…”目送着弟弟的离开，达米安想指责他过分苛刻，却在瞄见他背着的手里几乎被捏烂的礼物盒时噤了声。他可以想象布鲁斯是怎么加紧处理完任务赶回来了的，就像上次Jonny生日，他一连熬了三个晚上处理完联盟任务的所有事物，结果在小家伙的生日会上打了个盹被抓住，又一次惹哭了那个小混蛋。

“Jonny不是真心的。”为人兄长，这些年也锻炼出了一点安慰人的本事，虽然能用的辞藻依旧干巴巴的。

“我是。”倔傲的哥谭骑士没有退一步这种想法，顶着一身还没有扫光的风尘仆仆蹲下身子视察了一下被Jonny搞得一团糟的蚂蚁窝，然后才回去宅子里迎接阿福或者谁指责的眼光。

“你知道我会去找Jonny确保他不发生危险。”达米安在布鲁斯身后大声喊着。

“那是你作为兄长的自由。”

但他笃定他会的——狡猾的男人。达米安眯着眼哼了一声，他已经极力避免些许是被传染或者遗传自布鲁斯的不坦率，这也使得他和Jonny的关系一向不错，而老一辈的顽固分子在学习这方面的时候总是迟钝很多。

他才不会替布鲁斯讲好话，绝对不会。

————————————————

阿福一开始还奇怪自己精心准备的生日蛋糕无人问津，但很快就从布鲁斯的脸色还有他的只言片语中拼凑出了事情的全貌，虽然无奈，却不知道该心疼哪个。

“我不能说您的处理方法错了，但还请顾及到Jonny少爷才五岁的事实。”

“半氪星人的五岁，”布鲁斯纠正道：“他很聪明，早慧，这也使得他更危险。”

“我想地球上还没有父亲会用这个词去形容自己五岁的孩子。”

布鲁斯犹豫了一下，在挂着父母照片的墙壁下他本能的谨言慎行，他知道自己有些过头，但又不知道合适的度在哪，为此颇为烦躁地再次把视线投向窗外——

日头西沉，被阿福忘记收拾的礼物盒上鲜艳的花纹也随着日光逐渐黯淡，Jonny依旧不知所踪，因为布鲁斯不准他进到屋里。

阿福只能祈祷Jonny尽早明白布鲁斯的忧心，以及万分之一可能的，他的老爷能够对真诚沟通这一技能更加纯熟些。

原本愤怒于他把一个五岁的孩子赶出家门，却在目睹了那嘴硬的父亲僵坐在落地窗面前整整一个下午，瓷白的皮肤被太阳晒得发红，整个人如同他精心准备的礼物一样透露出一股被遗弃的颓丧——阿福也无话可说。

或许超人的回来能够改变尴尬的家庭气氛。

他原本想给孩子一个惊喜，从他脑袋上夸张滑稽的装饰以及故意没脱的制服可以看出，但他只收获了一个阴沉沉的Omega，以及不知所踪的幼子。克拉克尴尬的摘下头饰，一脸小心地问道：

“额…我猜关于party，我能帮上什么忙么…”他最后住了嘴，布鲁斯的神色更加难看了。克拉克却不知道自己说错了什么，求助的把视线递给阿福。

英国绅士解释的相当矜持：

“一些小问题，一对不太懂事的父子在这个敏感的日子里发生了一些不愉快，很显然身为成年人在引导孩子方面碰到了些障碍，他不明世事的孩子被他的高度重视弄得手足无措….”

他还要说下去，就被恼怒的主人打断：

“不是…一点小问题。”他隐晦地瞥了眼克拉克。

“啊，原谅我的失误——一点大问题。”

“为什么不去准备一下晚餐，迎接我们远道而归的肯特先生呢！”他瞪走他的管家，眼底藏着丝难堪，阿福也知道点到即止，那不是他能解决的范畴，虽然他真心实意希望这位声称因为过度固执和强硬犯下过巨大错误的外星来客能够在一些方面约束一下布鲁斯老爷，但当年自从布鲁斯身体里多了个小家伙以后，阿福就几乎看不见希望了。

“所以可以和我说一下…什么困扰着你吗？”克拉克挑着眉，将那毛绒绒的发饰塞进对方手里，半跪在他腿间抬头，以便能看见布鲁斯刻意低下的脑袋。

他们对视僵持了几秒，好半天布鲁斯才开口：

“他今天捅坏了一个蚂蚁窝…”乍听起来似乎没什么大不了的，但布鲁斯眉头收拢，强调着：

“故意的。”

或许全世界只有克拉克能瞬间明白他的意思，并且不认为他是过度焦虑。

“那是我们的孩子，你可以相信他…”他抓起他的手在脸颊上蹭了蹭，让那发凉的指尖沾上属于他的温度，克拉克满意地看见布鲁斯眼底的松软，那张脸终于露出一丝疲惫：

“我搞砸了…不管从哪个角度来看，我的确不是一个好父亲…”

“别这么说，没有人生下来就是个好父亲，你搞砸了不要紧，不还有我么。”

布鲁斯的眉眼因为不肯明言的酸软变得格外好看，半晌才从鼻子里挤出一声嗯，克拉克趁机凑上去在他嘴角偷了一个吻，紧接着飞快窜开避开随之而来的巴掌，但没漏听布鲁斯含着笑的骂声：

“赶紧去把你儿子给找回来！”

克拉克像只离笼的蓝鸟飞了出去，轻盈的身形带着欢快，嘴角还沾着偷香成功的窃喜，他一直保持着这样的傻笑在韦恩家的花丛树林里搜寻他备受委屈的小儿子，全然已经忘记这样一个开心的日子里他所遭受的“非常待遇”。

达米安远远见到那个蓝影的时候还松了口气，但很快就警醒不能放心的太早。

“...看来父亲还没找到这里，虽然有人说他是侦探，但还是比不过超能力，也是，氪星人还没有在地球泛滥。”他站在一个矮洞门口，偏着头故意大声说道。

“什么？哦不，布鲁斯还在屋里，他今天一天累坏了，再说也快到晚饭时间了。”

果然——达米安额角抽了一下，瞥了眼洞口，对超人做嘴型：

“就不能挑点好听的哄孩子吗？”

克拉克很高兴达米安已经成长为一个善于和小孩子相处的甜蜜大男孩，然而这件事上他和布鲁斯站在同一立场——这想法没被达米安知道，否则他一定好奇这些年来有哪件事他不和布鲁斯一个立场。

克拉克亮出一口白牙：“我觉得这时候你该多陪陪布鲁斯。”

达米安一愣，瞄了眼洞口哼笑：“说得对，毕竟父亲又不是做错事的那个人。”

话音落下，矮洞里响起一阵嗦嗦的碎响，两人交换了一下眼神，达米安又道：

“那我走了，我会转告父亲关于Jonny的决定，希望他不要太生气的好。”洞口的草丛应声响起，那动静已经透露出一股不安，但没多久就平静了下去。

达米安走后，克拉克蹲下来研究片刻，倏地把手扎进那丛乱草里，扯出一个脏兮兮沾着草屑和土屑的小泥球——

“呜哇哇哇哇——坏蛋，叛徒，呜呜...你不要我了...”

布满眼泪鼻涕的泥球嚎啕着，在克拉克怀里不停打滚，克拉克有充分的理由相信他的形象已经不能再糟了，于是他用严肃的口气制止小孩：

“Jonny Wayne！”

“呜呜呜...”Jonny不理，自顾自把脸上的泥状物体糊在超人制服上。

“Jonathan EI！”克拉克沉下声换了个称呼，这个名字提醒着幼小的孩子他与别人的不同，Jonny抽泣小声了但依旧断断续续进行着。

“现在给你一个机会告诉我发生了什么事。”

“....我弄坏了...一个蚂蚁窝...”他打了个泪嗝，以掩饰自己的心虚：“不小心..弄死了几只蚂蚁...”

他皱着脸又要哭：“...daddy因为这个指责我，还不准我过生日...”

“你确定自己是不小心。”克拉克的眼神严厉。

“..我，我...”Jonny抠着超人制服上的鳞状物，他想斩钉截铁些，却一直支支吾吾。

“布鲁斯不会因为你不小心杀了几只蚂蚁而发脾气，每个人这辈子都无意中踩死了很多虫子，我想他生气的原因，是你的‘不小心’。”他重复那个词的口吻让Jonny觉得羞恼，他拧着身子想从他的超人父亲手里挣脱：

“那就是几只蚂蚁！”

“那么对于被毁掉假的蚂蚁来说，你不小心杀死的蚂蚁也只是蚂蚁吗？”

Jonny动作一滞，踌躇着嘟哝：

“...他们又没有那套神经系统...”

“那只是因为你是个半氪星人而不是蚂蚁，所以你这样觉得，他们当然有感觉，可能只是不像我们这样表达而已。”

Jonny找不到话反驳，但小脸上还是有着不服。

克拉克皱着眉，端着他的屁股和他视线齐平：

“如果在其他生命眼里我们也是蚂蚁，他们也因为无聊或者有意思把我们的家毁了，你开心吗？”

“....怎么可能...”Jonny低着头，不肯看克拉克的眼睛。

“你生下来没多久就会飞了，你拥有的很多天赋是我到了比你大很多的年纪才有的，但就算这样我在人类口中已经强到不可思议了....可是Jonny，你难道没有发现，布鲁斯他并没有我们这样的天赋吗？”

“..我知道..啊，daddy只是个人类..”他这么说的时候，神情有些沮丧。

“那你应该还知道，在无垠的宇宙里，会存在很多比我们更强的存在，强大到在他们眼里daddy也只是一只小蚂蚁，他们之中要是有一个像你一样，心血来潮...”

Jonny紧张地抓住他的披风，过度发达的脑袋想象出了好些惊心动魄的场面，逼得他半干的眼眶又湿了，急忙叫道：

“你会保护daddy的！”

“当然我会，但是...”

“没有但是！我也会保护daddy！没人可以把daddy当成蚂蚁！”他为自己脑子里的画面愤怒出奇，用自己的小短腿抵着克拉克的胸口，眼里已经燃起了熊熊的战火。

“冷静一点小鬼！重点不在这里好吗！重点是，那种想法是错的。”

Jonny顿时萎靡起来——“想法对错有那么重要么，我不会再这样干了。”

“想法对错恰恰是最重要的，因为你只有坚持了对错，才能遇到不公的时候不放弃反抗。”

Jonny似懂非懂地眨着眼，半晌，可怜巴巴地被脑子里残存的想象转移了注意力：

“可以不要反抗么...”他的人类父亲既不会飞，又不会跑，上次他还看见他被纸片刮伤了手——那种又软又脆弱的东西都能伤害他，他怎么能想着反抗呢？

“不反抗，也许那些存在就放过他了呢...”

“你有放过那些蚂蚁吗？”

“我....”Jonny想争辩自己不知道，但瞬间哑口，他终于知道布鲁斯为什么这么生气了.....沮丧逐渐盖过愤怒，他瘪着嘴：

“我错了，还惹daddy生气了，他会更讨厌我的。”

“他怎么会讨厌你？”克拉克震惊地睁圆了眼。

“他讨厌我也没关系，我会继续爱他，然后保护他的。”他脸上露出滑稽的宽容大量，克拉克哭笑不得：

“你一定不知道你小的时候他多宠你。”

“他后来讨厌我所以就不宠了，甚至还不对我笑...”

“这不是因为他讨厌你，恰恰是因为他爱你，他只是更多的把你的成长当成他的责任，我其实也不太喜欢他这样，他总是因此很累。”

“那我是他的负担吗？”

克拉克笑着把他架在脖子上：“你当然是我们俩的负担，但你不能怀疑我们爱你。”

他们往屋子里走，Jonny揪了揪他的头发：“我还没有弥补我的错误...”

“那你打算怎么办？”

“...给蚂蚁们重新做个窝？”他不确定地说，他其实不太清楚具体过程，但肯定天彻底黑透之前是完不成的——所以他不能进屋，也不能吃阿福的蛋糕。

“你在向我寻求帮助吗？”

“如果可以的话...”Jonny有些不好意思。

“但这方面我一向不如布鲁斯。”扯着他发丝的手收紧了。

“daddy会答应吗？”

“他一定会的...”克拉克笑的自信，顿了顿：“他从来没办法真的拒绝你。”

Jonny嘟囔着“骗子”，但嘴角克制不住上扬。

“你还在他肚子里的时候他就开始思考你的大学选择，但这不是最有意思的是什么...那时候你还没满月，他整夜整夜不睡觉守着你，我以为他担心你的健康，还反复向他保证AI随时都会监测...结果他不睡觉就是准备着你会醒，地球育婴手册里面写你每次只睡三四个小时，一个晚上要醒来好几次，他怕自己睡着了你哭，就拿着手册守在摇篮旁边....”

谈起这些克拉克就滔滔不绝，直到一棵树背后传来轻不可闻的哼声，穿着黑风衣的布鲁斯差点隐没在缺少光线的树林里。克拉克的声音戛然而止在他尴尬的表情上——

“哇哦，新设备吗，我都没听到你来了...”

“已经不新了，就在你脖子上，到今天正好第五个年头。”他抬着下巴指了指Jonny，Jonny下意识飘离克拉克，但又不敢靠近布鲁斯，只得怯生生问候一句：

“daddy...我错了。”

“知道错了你打算怎么办？”

“...我和papa，准备再给蚂蚁们建个窝...”他好半天才憋出这一句。

场面静了静，Jonny不由开始怀疑这是个馊主意——

“那还等着做什么？等天亮吗？”

回味了一下这话的意思，Jonny笑开了：“daddy你要帮我吗？！”莫名的激动让他扑向布鲁斯，尽管才得到一个不咸不淡的“嗯”，Jonny已经熟练得寸进尺地爬上他的腰，试探地搂住他父亲的脖子，直到确定没有被讨厌，讨巧卖乖地又一次道歉：

“我错了daddy。”然后在他脸颊上啾了一口。

“...脏死了，阿福一定会抱怨你增加他的工作量。”

“我会帮阿福爷爷洗衣服！”

布鲁斯不置可否地应了一声，Jonny发现自己没被甩出去，心里已经甜的冒泡：

“daddy身上好香。”

“闭嘴。”

“布鲁斯...”跟在他们后面的克拉克已经控制不住眼里的嫉妒，“这个小鬼挺沉的，你的腰受过伤，我来抱吧...”

“我飘着的！”Jonny小脸一紧，说着还示意地蹬了蹬腿。

“听见了，他没什么重量。”

“而且我保证不会再做坏事了...”Jonny确信了克拉克没有骗他，愧疚就咕嘟咕嘟冒出来，他小心翼翼圈着布鲁斯的脖子信誓旦旦。

布鲁斯停下脚步，微微偏了下头：

“我不会奢望你永不做错事情，没有任何人可以，就算是我也做错过很多事情...但无论什么事，不要怀着恶意去做它，这就够了。”

“可有人会管你是好心还是坏心做事吗...”

“那不是为了别人，Jonny，的确有时候有人会怀着歹念做好事...但只要他心里的念头没有变，不管拿多少好事包装自己，总有一天会将好事变成坏事。但相反的，有的人会好心办坏事，但他会从这些事情里汲取教训，他会变得更好，那么他就值得原谅。”

克拉克知道他在说自己，关于他永远洗不脱的愧疚——他如此骄傲他和Jonny能拥有布鲁斯。

关于心的重要。

善良需要更多智慧来支撑，才能明白就算穷途末路也需要坚守。

Jonny还不懂，但他总有一天会明白的，这世上没有不会走错路的人，但光总会照着正确的道路，只要不放弃自己的眼睛总能看到。

他们走出树林，就看见阿福站在那棵亮着光的树下——神通广大的管家在那装了盏灯，旁边还站着一脸不善的达米安。

“理查德少爷电话，很快就到了，还有提姆少爷，公司的事情绊了他一下，他也很快了，哦对了，戴安娜女士被礼物盒的丝带颜色缠住了，她打算征询老爷的意见，我自作主张替您回绝了，毕竟我也担心您在这方面一向没什么天赋。”

阿福一口气说了很多东西，却丝毫没让人觉得厌烦，大概这是英国绅士特有的能力，Jonny抱紧布鲁斯，觉得今天其实棒极了。

他看到那棵树下的光笼罩着他们。

 

 

——————————————-

未婚老阿姨讲tu座cao开始：

纯洁无知的的时候我的认识是所谓叛逆期，约等于青春期，然鹅其实——

做宝宝的时候开始叛逆——宝宝叛逆期（两三岁就有了）

做孩子的时候——儿童叛逆期（狗都嫌时期）

然后才是青春期....

养娃真的好辛苦啊，一不小心孩子就长歪了，想他快乐成长又不敢，高压低压都不行，掌握这个度真是生命挑战，能顺利长到现在还没歪的各位恭喜了....

还有就是我其实也犹豫蚂蚁这件事情会不会让人觉得大惊小怪，emmm大概是做了个梦还是在哪看到了——

我们都知道那个故事：着火的蚁群，一层裹一层冲向河流，为了种族延续赞颂牺牲精神什么的。这个故事已经衍生出各种版本了...但就是突然想到，如果只是某个“科学家”为了做个什么实验而朝那堆蚂蚁放了把火，完了还在赞扬他们的伟大——

这个念头其实真令我毛骨悚然。

而这个念头源于真实，人类确实很操蛋。


	9. 番外二：堪萨斯的阳光里PWP

番外二：在堪萨斯的阳光里（一个非常世俗的家庭问题,其实就写了一发肉）

在来自西部高平原的干燥空气褪去，从墨西哥湾来的暖湿气流给堪萨斯带来了一场久违的雨，雨后又是漫久的晴天，湿润的向日葵和麦子壳在阳光里爆裂开，空气里的爽朗和甘甜被人和堪萨斯一望无际的蓝天记在一起。

毗邻密西西比河的小镇斯莫维尔住着肯特一家，果园和玉米地是这家人的主要生计来源，日子并不算富裕，但也充实祥和。家里的白墙被当地暴烈的阳光晒得发黄斑驳，乔纳森一直想着什么时候可以重新粉刷一遍，他这个念头动了没多久就有一群工人扛着漆桶上门来帮他干了这事，等完工以后他才知道那是他儿子克拉克肯特的上司兼好友提供的员工福利。

他们一家都见过布鲁斯韦恩，并且很难将他和电视报纸里那个玩世不恭的二世祖联系起来，当然也可能是上流人士的表面功夫，就算刚直如乔纳森也很难讨厌那小子。他们怀疑过是他因为知道了克拉克的秘密身份才对他另眼相待，这着实也没什么，那孩子已经长大到足够处理自己事情的年纪了。

但理解不代表他们做好接受好上司转变为儿子伴侣这样的心理准备。毕竟，他们都等着克拉克和露易丝复合，这对模范夫妻之间究竟出了什么问题，他们做父母的其实一知半解，除了露易丝流掉了一个孩子还有紧接着这个的，他的丈夫克拉克爱上了他的老板。

上帝啊，这真是太诡异了！

如果是因为孩子，乔纳森不能接受，肯特家没有这么没有担当的Alpha，就算是外星品种也一样。怀着种种焦虑复杂，他们一直在找机会和克拉克谈一谈，却在他浑身上下洋溢着的幸福面前却步了——

难以理解，明明不是第一次结婚。

就这么半拖半拉，乔纳森和玛莎瞪着眼看着一间梁木坚实的马厩起在自家旁边，因为一家之主曾那么一次半次向儿子透露出对养一匹马的期待，就这么不经意的一提，甚至不如粉刷墙壁正式。

他们内心越发沉重，几乎笃定了克拉克和布鲁斯之间有什么权钱交易。他们有反思之前对克拉克的教育，对于一个强大到这地步的类人生物而言，获得金钱和权力可以说轻而易举，但是不是之前的矫枉过正让他对此失去了正确的认识。

人间的花俏美好到底能影响一个外星孩子多少呢？

乔纳森苦大仇深了一段时间，后来连瞧着马厩里支棱出来的麦草也能瞅出一股扎人的意味。堪萨斯今年的阳光不如往年喜人，在他们沉重复杂的等待中，克拉克终于在有一天带着布鲁斯回家了。

门还没开就听见克拉克的声音，带着显而易见激动和热烈的情绪，玛莎犹豫地瞄了乔纳森一眼，无声叹口气，就去打开门。率先迎进来的是太阳之子炙热的怀抱，温暖而安心的叹息随即落在耳边：

“我回来了，妈妈。”

那激的两位老人眼眶一热，乔纳森也迎上来，掐了下儿子结实的肩膀，拍着他粗壮的臂膀点了点头——回来就好。

然后克拉克让开一步，布鲁斯韦恩精致俊俏的面孔露出来，那张漂亮的脸蛋绷得有些严肃，克拉克毫无遮掩地牵起他的手：

“进来吧布鲁斯，你一定想死妈妈的苹果派了！”

这话出来他的脸色稍有软融，甚至微微翘起嘴角，变得生动可爱不少。

“抱歉打扰了，肯特先生还有肯特夫人。”

“早说过你可以叫我玛莎。”玛莎笑着，不动声色地挤开丈夫，把布鲁斯的手从克拉克手里接过来——她其实也心疼这孩子，前段时间说是病的厉害他们也不知道情况，但瞧着人确实清减了一大圈，可以想象一定是克拉克拖他来堪萨斯的，比起之前见面，这次他的态度明显拘谨不少。

大概有乔纳森铁青着脸杵在门口的缘故。

“快进来吧，晚上外面风大，克拉克不是抱着你飞过来的吧？这也太冒失了，堪萨斯的晚风不是闹着玩的。”她朝布鲁斯伸出手，布鲁斯顺着她的姿势脱下自己的羊尼外套，不安像午饭没法消化的肉丸子在胃里滚动，他蹙着眉心，明白糟糕的事情已经发生了。

“嘿，妈，我很小心的。”克拉克笑着反驳，听起来像极了充满保护欲的打情骂俏，成功让乔纳森两条眉毛互相走近一步。布鲁斯发现了，但他没法解释什么，只得在心里赞扬——

好的超人，令人惊叹的察言观色能力。

“我不是踩着水晶鞋的玻璃公主，这点防风抗冻能力还是有的。”

“起码水晶鞋公主很漂亮。”这是乔纳森迎接布鲁斯的第一句话，出口了以后他也没明白自己究竟想表达的意思，在接到在场诸位的眼神后闷闷地闭了嘴。

气氛在热烈不过一分钟后迅速冷淡下来，他们走到餐厅，引着布鲁斯上了餐桌，乔纳森和玛莎难以克制地想到那个位置原本坐的是露易丝——本不该如此，就是想到他们此行的目的脑子里就做出了这个反应。

“最近过得怎么样，希望克拉克没给你造成太多麻烦。”屋子的女主人在饭桌上挑起了一个安全的话题，起码她认为，她可不想这顿饭最后食不下咽。

“如果你指星球日报的克拉克，是的他这几天和布鲁斯韦恩相处得很融洽，而很罕见的，那个会随便撞到一幢大楼的大家伙最近也没给我找麻烦，所以是的，玛莎，美好的一周。”布鲁斯露出友善诙谐的笑，惹来克拉克一阵抱怨：

“哦布鲁斯，给我留点面子。”

“在父母面前在意这个并不恰当，关于人类你还有的学。”这话让两位长辈都笑了出来，乔纳森甚至收敛了他的严肃，指摘道：

“我一直告诉你要控制分寸，虽然在你选择抱着地球惩奸除恶以后就放弃了，可我还是很高兴现在有人能约束你。”

“我一直很幸运，不然也不能掉到你们面前。”克拉克耸了耸肩，不着痕迹地对布鲁斯眨了下眼，布鲁斯扬着眉按住一只突然覆上膝头的手，灼人的暖意一直从手心传到胸口。

说到底他们没法真的对布鲁斯有意见。在相安无事享用完餐后甜点后，他们对克拉克径直把布鲁斯领回自己房间也没发表多大意见，除了——

“你的床恐怕不够容纳你俩的身材。”玛莎点出事实，皱着眉试图委婉阻止什么：

“地下室是有一张旧床，可你的房间应该塞不下去。”

“什么？”克拉克终于有了一丝尴尬：“哦不，妈...我是说...”他终于意识到他过分表露了自己叵测的居心，毕竟他一点也不介意和布鲁斯挤一起，甚至还别有用心的渴望着，但这不是该和家长透露的信息。

“我可以打地铺，布鲁斯睡床，怎么样？”至于关了门就是另一回事了。

“真不明白家里又不是没有其他房间，你们不需要像连体婴一样...”乔纳森办认真地抱怨着。

布鲁斯叹了口气：“说得对，我也不想睡在另一个太阳旁边。”

“可是我们就要结婚了。”克拉克强硬的否决了，执起布鲁斯的手，眼神沉下去，气势凝滞住自有股逼人的态势。

他们的儿子有些不一样了，之前一直说不上来，直到这一刻他们能感受到那明显的厉害，肯特夫妇有些错愕：

“我知道，但是...”他们说不上来，孩子有孩子的想法，早在决定收养克拉克的时候他们就知道得摒弃老派的教养观念。

布鲁斯拐了克拉克一肘，并不真情实感地指责道：“别把你在瞭望塔谈判的表情带回家，这是职业操守，英雄。”

懊丧顿时出现在克拉克脸上：“很抱歉，我有些...激动...”他瞥了眼布鲁斯，被他眼里带着诱人大步向前颜色催促着，他感慨自己真不是小孩子了，于是摆出放松的姿态作出承诺：

“我们会好好谈谈的，我保证，爸，妈。”

进了房他就把布鲁斯按在墙上亲吻，凑在他耳边低落地道歉：“我以为这没那么难，他们原本都很喜欢你。”

“我们都知道那不是一种喜欢。得了吧，没人计较这个，现在大男孩，把我的东西放到它应该在的地方。”布鲁斯懒在他怀里发号施令，像隐在阴影里的豹子一样慵懒优雅。

“然后呢？”从令者不知道意会了什么，不怀好意地询问着。

“然后我会把自己放在该放的位置。”这话给造反行为打了个信号，克拉克一把托起他的屁股把他抱起来——

“你不会真要我睡地上是吧？”

“那得看情况，这件事情我要考虑地板的立场。”布鲁斯用膝盖抵着他的胯：“放我下去，我需要洗澡。”

“你好闻得要命，我喜欢你的味道。”农场男孩把鼻子埋进阔佬的脖颈，鼻腔充斥着须后水和人体汗液的味道，像要证实自己所言非虚一样，他在那片裸露的肌肤上舔了一口。

布鲁斯几乎被他打动了，正全面丧失原本作为猎手的优势，外星人狡猾的撩拨让他丢盔弃甲，他都快忘了自己还没到发情期这件事。他的下腹充盈着令人难看的骚动，生殖器被夹在他和克拉克中间抽动着，就在他未婚夫父母的小屋里，他希望自己的信息素别跑出这间卧室。

亲人之间需要坦白，但他讨厌这种毫无防备的情况。

“听着克拉克，我可不想在你父母还听得见的情况下做，何况长途跋涉过来，我浑身黏糊糊的，我需要清洁！”他咬牙切齿地警告着，但那只蓝眼睛大型犬并没有让步，反而瞪着无辜得过分的眼睛说：

“可是你都硬了，我帮你吸出来。”他并非询问，只是陈述一下自己接下去要做什么。他像抱起一个孩子一样抬高恋人的胯，相当熟练地用牙齿和舌头解开对方的裤头，隔着内裤亲吻着里面臌胀的肉块。布鲁斯就只能瞪着眼，绝望地感受小腹里窜动的火苗烧热了血液，并让后面的穴口焦躁地蠕动起来。

天杀的外星人，他早该记得这家伙曾把人类的道德底线扔到另一个星系过。

“想想我的腰，这个姿势太艰难了。”

这话从牙缝里挤出来后，他就被紧张地圈住放在床上——那张对于两个大男人来说绝对狭小的床。克拉克浮在半空，保持着肌肤相贴却没有压着他，一手还稳稳地拖住他精壮的腰，用大拇指小心滑过脊柱，然后凑上来亲他的下颌。

“抱歉，我就只是很想...一路上都在想你在我的床上...”

“你是告诉我，你在带我穿过你家玉米地的时候脑子里全是这堆黄色废料？”

克拉克干咳一声：“也许黄色，但绝不是废料，我可以靠想象这个场景硬一天。”

“我不想听你炫耀自己自己的天赋异禀。”布鲁斯哼了一声，难耐地在他身上蹭了蹭已经着火的阴茎：

“所以你绝对不会放我先去洗澡了？”

“如果你接受我们在浴室里先来一次。”

“那你之后该如何对你爸妈解释里面的狼藉？”韦恩庄园已经被糟蹋过了，阿福身经百战可不是肯特家的人能比的。

“说得对，那我只能亲自帮你清洁了。”克拉克解开布鲁斯穿着的真丝黑衬，舔着上唇意有所指。

这话让阔佬的心脏轰隆了一声，他哑声问：“怎么做？”

“用我的舌头。”

该死的，这太诱惑了，布鲁斯感觉自己硬的发疼，他几乎可以想象到那条超级舌头会去哪些地方——它会格外缠绵他的乳头，像拨弄胀满汁水的浆果一样来回揉动直到它们又烫又涨，然后是他的腰肌，它会和牙齿一起合作把他好不容易锻炼出来的肌肉变成不中用的面团，在里面掺上酵母，让发酸发软的气孔填满整个腹部，接着它会光顾他的阴茎，同情怜悯却一个劲欺负那通红发硬的柱体，不停拍打挤弄，直到那颤抖着不停哭泣才会接下去抚慰他的阴囊和会阴。

他不能说自己对这环节是什么感想，次次等轮到那的时候他都满的过分，肿胀和疼痛混着甜蜜的渴望将那撑成两枚饱满的圆球，他能感受到里面的抽搐和麻痒，就像挤进两只毛茸茸的小仓鼠，惊慌失措地在他狭窄的生殖器里逃窜，用尽管柔细但对于细嫩的肌肉壁还是粗糙的绒毛剐蹭他的内壁。而在外面不停舔弄的舌头就是逼得那两只小耗子动个不停的罪魁祸首，布鲁斯不能不说自己期待着。

但愿他不会舔他的肛口，那太羞耻了，因为只要克拉克一破开紧闭的肌肉环就能察觉里面到底盛了多少温软的汁液，那属于Omega特有的欢迎仪式，他保证这个外星Alpha爱死那个了！

幸亏克拉克并不知道布鲁斯所想的，但他只是迫不及待把那付诸实践，在飞快脱下他们全身所有织物后，他像大型猎食动物一样咬住布鲁斯抖动的喉结，在软骨瑟缩颤抖的时候换上舌头一下下缠绵。

现在他们坦诚相见，克拉克的视线黏在他伤痕累累的身躯上，用眼神表达惊叹和赞美，说出来的话却有些不近人情：

“我很抱歉布鲁斯，但我们这次得稍稍克制一下，玛莎和乔纳森睡得都浅。”他说着，把布鲁斯的双臂圈到自己脖子上：“你可以咬我，在受不了的时候。”

“你想我崩掉牙么，”布鲁斯狠狠瞪了他一眼：“别想太多，你以为我会被你操出浪叫吗？”

“那可真值得期待。”

“你可以试试。”

克拉克闷笑一声，放软肌肉——他很喜欢布鲁斯的牙，他的一切，所以在他享用他爱人的时候，他得确保他完好无损，除了快乐其他什么也没有。

“闭上眼睛。”

蒙眼play，布鲁斯其实更期待克拉克用行李箱里那条昂贵的领带来，隔天他就有借口勒索他一笔用以偿还那抵得上他一个月工资的花绸领带，作为联盟主席克拉克有时候霸道又偏执，虽然他有克制，但布鲁斯相信一点经济威胁能够更好帮助他。

这位成名许久的哥谭富豪闭眼的样子有种孩子般的乖巧纯洁，像长柄的鹅毛在克拉克心尖刷了一下，他体内的超人完全不知道对方内心的盘算，只是渴望暗自攀升，他的唇舌，指尖，身上每一寸肌肤都在叫嚣着占有他的Omega，兽性和神性在他体内纠结，每次面对这份信赖都让他热泪盈眶。

他摁上布鲁斯的眉骨，在他耳边呢喃叮嘱：“闭着眼，就只是感受我。”

然后布鲁斯感受到了，像堪萨斯的阳光凝聚成的充满质感的触碰，从他的眉心一路游走到下巴，脖颈，锁骨——既炙热又温柔，然后停在他的胸口。他知道克拉克能发现他微妙的生理变化，原本丰厚坚实的胸部肌肉紧绷颤抖，在他的揉按下逐渐松弛，上面缀着的两点越发鼓胀，焦渴集中在尖端，在他指尖点上的瞬间迸发。

“唔——呼...”他长长舒了口气，咬着唇克制住没睁开眼，黑暗放大了神经末梢传来的信号，眼睑颤抖着像蝴蝶不安的羽翼，克拉克在那撂下吻，吮吸他被咬的发白的下唇，可他的指尖还在乳尖拧动，带着细微的电流连通全身的经脉，酥痒搔刮着喉间，让他每个呼吸都泄露颤抖的呻吟。

他太敏感了，紊乱破碎的思绪里突然飘进他们之后会有一个孩子，肿胀的乳尖会有另一个功能，这让他喉头梗滞，一声仿佛呛住的吟哦溢出，这是克拉克的舌头和牙齿替换了他的手，他知道那是他的Alpha而不是一个没牙的孩子。

没有孩子会这样色情的折磨他的敏感带，他该停止这些想象，就像克拉克说的，专心感受他——这混蛋外星人。

“你在想什么？”外星人叼着他的乳头，用牙尖轻轻咀嚼，温柔体贴地关心着。

“嗯...在想我下面硬的发疼，生殖腔又湿又软你却在这磨蹭着对我的胸示爱。”他费了好大力才让这句话出来时牙关没打颤。

外星人闷笑一声，他知道这是布鲁斯的别扭，明明只靠乳头就能高潮却抗拒着，也许这太Omega了，不能说其中没有他的功劳。

“这是冤枉，我明明迷恋你的所有。”他将一大块乳肉吮进口腔，力道让Omega满足到疼痛，布鲁斯下意识拽住克拉克的头发，弓着身把胸送的更深，死死咬住牙关才咽下涌上齿间的尖叫。

克拉克爱死了他颤抖失控的样子，而他知道自己还能逼出更多，他把他的双臂压在床头，蛮横地咬住他腋下的软肉，他胸肌的边缘，块垒分明的腹肌线，留下一个个红肿的牙印，而他的猎物在控制自己的颤抖，但这无济于事。

他听见布鲁斯吞咽着自己的呻吟，汗水顺着肌肉纹理流下，他的眼睫被染湿，克拉克知道只要在努力一点点就能看见泪水从他眼角滑下。布鲁斯通红挺翘的阴茎拍在他的下巴上，正一下下亲吻他新生的胡茬，克拉克知道自己得小心些，以免他细腻脆弱的坚硬被自己的胡渣刮伤。

可他想看他被快感逼到崩溃的样子，他低着头亲了亲湿润红肿的柱头，一把攒住青筋盘旋的柱体，缓慢而细致将柔嫩的龟头从唇间压向下巴，那里短而硬的青茬被他源源不断的腺液打湿。

“操操操你的！克拉克肯特，卡尔艾尔...啊...我之后一定那氪刀把你浑身毛全刮干净！嗯...”布鲁斯几乎瞬间就哭了出来，那些粗硬的短毛像一把钢刷将他的龟头蹂躏成一片糜红，着了火一样又疼又痒，他不确定那是否受伤，过载的快感烧毁了他的脑子，除了本能控制着他没有大声嘶吼出来，他也不知道自己说了什么。

“放开，该死的，操你的氪星人...疼，克拉克，帮帮我...舔舔它，不要胡子...就只是吸...”

当那些胡茬变成的小钢刷蹭开尿口，一遍一遍折磨里面的嫩肉，布鲁斯胡言乱语地哀求着，那太多了——他被泪水还有汗水打湿的脸终于勾起外星人的恻隐之心，克拉克顺从地放开双手的钳制，将他疼痒难耐的龟头含进嘴里用舌头讨好地抚慰着。

他得确保布鲁斯对他的服务满意，否则恐怕之后真的得顶着光头拯救世界了，他可不想让卢瑟误会什么。他用一手握住下方胀满的阴囊，布鲁斯抽着气，尿意和射精感随着克拉克的动作涌上来，他偏着头咬住枕头，一下一下操着对方的嘴，呼吸破碎感受着双丸传来的压迫。

接近临界点的时候他抓住克拉克的头发要从他嘴里退出来，然后那个念头挤进来堪堪扼住已经张开的输精口：

“操...啊...我不能...我会弄脏你的床...”他痛苦地握住自己胀满的根茎，用拇指堵住前端张开的小口。

“射出来，布鲁斯，我会在所有人发现之前把床单洗了。”他两指捻着柔软的包皮搓揉，剩下的手指像拨弄胡桃一样挑逗两枚肿胀抽紧睾丸，他信誓旦旦保证着。

布鲁斯想着这外星人最好说到做到，他明天可不想向那位老夫人解释床上那滩是什么，这么想着，下身的酸痒达到顶点，他浑身绷紧达到了令人头皮发麻的高潮。

克拉克舔去他铃口还在溢出的白精，布鲁斯骂了一声，浑身软在那任他摆弄，属于Omega的部分还在饥渴地蠕动，但他知道他的Alpha会满足他。果然，克拉克啜吸一口他还在抽搐的阴茎就放开了，心满意足地将他松下来的臀肉握在掌心，收紧五指，着迷地看着臀肉从指间涨出的样子。

他喜欢他的一切，克拉克在把两半臀肉揉的通红之后咬了一口，换来布鲁斯嘶哑的抱怨：

“狗崽子！”

“这是我的领地。”他把一根手指探进臀缝，那圈环状肌紧张地缩紧了，克拉克有些头疼地看着把脑袋埋进枕头的布鲁斯。

“我还硬着呢。”

“反正你可以硬一天。”布鲁斯闷闷的声音从枕头里传出来。

听起来合情合理，克拉克决定自给自足，他掰开两半饱满以舌尖化为利剑向紧绷的穴口发动进攻，布鲁斯登的就绷紧了，他喘了一声似乎想抗议，但没有坚持下去。

那条湿热的舌头撬开穴口的皱褶，湿软堆叠的肠肉热切地迎上来，他体内深处的生殖腔源源地溢出满是信息素的汁水，混着咸腥的体液被体温蒸腾，然后他的穴口被坚硬的牙齿碰到，根本不用呼吸的外星人更深地把自己埋进去。

布鲁斯眼前冒出一串金星，一股可怕的酸涩麻痒从他唇舌接触的地方爬进原本就饥渴的深处，像支着火的火铳将整条甬道烧的又烫又痒。

他着魔地伸手把自己的臀肉掰得更开，喘着气发现刚刚软下去的阴茎抽动一下，他还在不应期，过分的快感让他感到疼痛，令人痴迷的疼痛，他掐住自己的臀肉，双眼通红着，断断续续呼吸呻吟。

“再...啊，再深一点...”体内的腔口感受着发情期以外时候纯然的快感和饥饿，除了挠人的酸痒没有疼痛，那滋味或许太棒了，可那还不够。

克拉克感到布鲁斯已经打开了，颇有些迫不及待地把舌头退出来换上手指，一开始两根就把狭窄的穴道撑满了，布鲁斯哼了一声紧皱着眉。克拉克把他圈在怀里，两指揉弄湿软紧致的肠道，上面吻着他汗涔涔的躯干。

等穴口能容纳四指，他体内渗出的汁液已经把身下的床单湿透，克拉克几乎快硬出火，草草把自己的阴茎和布鲁斯也硬起来的握在一起撸了几把，才对准已经足够松软的穴口挺进去。接受的人浑身汗湿颤抖，却还在吃进那根外星阴茎的瞬间绷紧，他失神的双眼找到自己的Alpha，失力的腿盘上对方的腰，颇为凶狠地把他拉下来吻住。

在那瞬间克拉克开始挺动，熟稔地找到他柔软的腺体狠狠碾动，布鲁斯瞪圆了眼嘶吼出声，音色高昂到令人担心惊醒星月无声的深夜，克拉克含住他的双唇吞下他带着哽咽的呻吟。他的喉头来回滚动，生理泪水不断涌出，滚烫的肠肉被操的柔韧绵软，殷切地裹住绞紧入侵的硬铁，那不断进出的长枪捋平甬道里每处皱褶，在一次比一次深入的操干中终于接近他深处隐蔽的腔口。

克拉克得进去那，否则就算体力耗尽布鲁斯也不会真的满足，他知道着Omega的特性，他急切地想要满足布鲁斯，想要让他在他怀里崩溃流泪，也想止住他的焦渴和泪水，他一遍一遍呢喃着爱意，吮去他眼角的湿润，下身稳定撞击已经张了小口的生殖腔。

那勾起了体内的天雷地火，布鲁斯张着嘴无声嘶叫着，死死绞紧肠子，可那些湿润滑腻的软肉根本阻挡不了克拉克，那些力道与其说阻挡倒不如说是用力的亲吻，在这种亲吻下他变得更加湿润柔软，祈祷着那根阴茎能操进Omega隐蔽的子宫。

“这是你的宫颈，我进去了，布鲁斯...你不知道我看见了什么...”克拉克攒住他淅淅沥沥甩着精液和腺液的阴茎，低着头盯着他的小腹，他赞美着让布鲁斯面红耳赤的话：

“你那么软，裹紧我...你在收缩和绽放，我能感觉到你，天呐布鲁斯...再不会有比你更好的存在了。”

“闭...嘴...啊啊啊...”他带着哭腔地尖叫出来，Alpha的阴茎终于操进他的生殖腔，无论多少次他都没法习惯这种让人失控的酸胀酥麻，像被劈开又重组，身体的组织被撕裂又愈合，细胞每次碰撞都带着不容忽视的电流。

他爱这个，他也恨这个。

他被烧毁，被入骨的快感鞭笞，克拉克正顺着他的血管剔开他的骨头，他把自己塞进去，让他饱涨的想要爆开，然后那结果是满足，烟花谢幕后的失落和满足。他或许失禁了，他的生殖腔因为多年的禁用，如今被开发得过度敏感，他不知道其他Omega，但起码每一次，所有浇灌到他身上的爱和欲都能把他的腹腔填满。

他最后昏了过去。克拉克怜惜地吻着他，他的后穴还在高潮，缠绵地绞紧，汩汩地流水，他的阴茎逐渐软了下去，可怜地抽搐瑟缩在下体的狼藉里。

克拉克从他体内出来，拿被子擦了擦两人的体液，吻了吻他汗湿的小腹。现在他该头疼该怎么在不惊扰任何人的情况下洗干净布鲁斯还有床上所有东西。

 

————————————————————————————————  
（等本ing）


	10. 后记一

说来好笑，开始写的时候想的更多的还不是关于惩罚，而是关于宽恕。倒不是因为私心超人，虽然我觉得他的存在真的是给了人性很多种奇妙的发展方向，也不是我天生圣母心，渴望着到处播撒光明（笑）。

我上一个室友是个佛教徒，正儿八经皈依，认认真真磕了十万个大头，和她住的时候屋里烟熏缭绕，分外有宗教气氛，特别好的妹子，但因为家里的问题其实过得挺辛苦的，我总妄自揣测她这么年轻就有了宗教信仰，还是在家人反对的情况下的坚持，大概真是生活所迫。我们经常谈佛谈到半夜，其实说谈，不过是我一怼再怼，而她宽宏大量地用“你们这种没信仰的人不能理解”的表情怜悯我。

我们说起极乐和地狱，当然也谈过那句你们都知道的“放下屠刀立地成佛”，我和所有人有过一样的困惑——凭什么？凭什么罪大恶极的人放下屠刀就能成佛，惩罚呢？在孩子的时候想以牙还牙，被打一拳最好踹一脚回去以显公平和正义，但后来想了很多，佛说每个人都有每个人的地狱，每个人都要忍受自己的业火，“屠刀”又不是菜刀、杀猪刀，提起来放下去的东西，那句话可能更注重那个被省略的主语，得罪人自愿放下屠刀，那就意味着他开始认真反省自己的罪，而开始反省，开始羞愧，就开始感受到业火的存在。

成佛的时候也下了地狱，因为佛在极乐，所以极乐就是地狱。

法律可以判处罪犯死刑，可是如果罪人并不悔过，死亡对他毫无意义甚至可能是某种救赎，就像极端宗教屠戮无辜的时候，手起刀落都笃定每一滴鲜血都溅在光明上，那么死亡毫无意义，所有的惩罚也都毫无意义。

我们可以杀死躯壳，但没有杀死躯壳里的罪恶。

我想我开坑的时候，心里是这样残忍而温柔的。犯错的人能受到的最大惩罚，莫过于清醒了自己的罪，但我其实对不义超并没有太过的恶意，虽然他偏执疯狂残忍到令很多人发指。

但我其实清楚，每个超人都可能是不义超人。

就像每个善人都可能堕落，恶就像地心引力一样，只要我们还在这个球上，就扎根在每个人身上。不义的恶并非他有多么罪恶，而在于他的力量太过强大。我是后来补的BVS，大概因为电影上映的时候还没入DC，听说门槛高还恶评如潮就怂了没去，后来在网上大概终于看了完整版，老爷开始要干掉超人的原因我真的很理解。

超人没有罪，最大的罪就是过于强大，万一堕落了后果不堪设想，他抵制超人就和抵制核武器一样，别说超人比核武器不稳定多了。但老爷后来收手也能理解，因为真正错的不是超人的强大，而是人类的弱小，这就和劣币驱逐良币一样，要为大多数人的软弱去制裁一个无罪善良的人，老爷的道德感难以忍受。

而当老爷选择接受超人的存在的时候，我相信他也接受了他可能会堕落的风险。

我们都在如履薄冰地走，并且不能奢望冰面永不破碎。老爷是清醒的，是人类当初接受了超人的帮助，如果一开始就表现了明确的抵制，划清了界限，我相信就算失去露易丝，超人也没法彻底变成不义超，因为他的政权没法建立。

当然，人类这种贪便宜的懒货几乎不可能抵御的了超人给予的帮助。于是行善让超人感到正义，他无法克制的膨胀（不一定是坏的），他更认真地投入更认真地爱世界，以超强的正义感在世间行走，而他做得越来越好，他对正义的渴求越来越多，而当真正的挫折出现——超人之前几乎没有遇到过。

这样纯粹的正义感通常是孩子还有特别年轻的人才有的。是我们小心翼翼呵护的，人类本初的一种善良，但这种善良很脆弱，因为我们会理所当然地认为，自己付出多少就该有所得到，对一万个人露出笑脸，起码也该得到一张笑脸才对。

但现实不是这样的，别忘了耶稣——被钉死在十字架上。

超的堕落源于他的幼稚，但每个幼稚的孩子都会长大，有的人踏上了错误的路，直到死亡纠正他，但有些人能回来，并引以为戒成为更好的自己，我希望超人能回来，所以我写了这篇文。

而老爷，花样赞美已经没啥意义了。

我开始吃超蝙是正联上映，然后补的BVS，而让我彻底粉上老爷的，是诺兰的三部曲。一部宽恕，一部承担，而第三部崛起，影射了一种传承，这是我粗糙的理解，当时给我的震撼很大，诺兰的电影我基本都看过了，借地再吹一发诺神，当然还有芭乐老爷。

老实说，整个超英圈我真正粉的就俩土豪，但粉着两土豪的我一天到晚思考的都是该怎么打土豪分田地（开玩笑啦）。最近一直在看马哲，感觉悲观了很多也宽容了很多，在香港读书的时候研究切格瓦拉，那是我最愤怒的一个阶段，第一次真心实意愤怒于资本的生产模式，那种造成的破话和它创造的价值不成比例的模式。

资本生产的目的是再生产，这听起来有意思地像我挣钱的目的是挣更多钱...emmmm，也许少部分人是以此为乐的吧，但讨厌的是我们更多人不得不借此生存着，因为如果你有些超出挣钱的兴趣爱好，未来的路恐怕会有些狭窄。

我们都能感受到，我们不能完全凭着我们的兴趣挣钱生存，好像我们的兴趣本身没啥价值一样。幸运的人可以，但不幸才是世上的大部分，我都快说服自己事实本如此，但真的吗？意义被赋予，价值被赋予，我被欺骗或者强迫着把自己的生命卖给其他人，或者说大多数人都被欺骗或者强迫着把自己的生命卖给金钱。

我担心我的描述给人一种粪土当年万户侯的错觉，以至于认识我的很多朋友总觉得我视钱财如粪土，恰恰相反，我觉得钱太重要了，有些过头了，我只是为这种现实烦躁困惑，且愤愤不平。我总会思考这么一个傻逼问题——为什么有人可以这么有钱而有人却因为贫困死去，而更傻的是，他们的财富还能传承下去，像滚雪球一样越滚越大，他们的后裔会越来越优秀，而优秀的后裔会创造更大的财富。

这听起来合情合理，物竞天择，公平竞争——狗屁。

我并不仇富，有些人的确有能力获得比他人更多的财富，我只是讨厌这种机制聚集财富的动机，它并非是为了把世界变得更好，而是为了把极少数一部分人变得更“肥”。而在上层的那些人，我们谈论的上流人士，鲜有能跳脱他们的财富的。

我曾如此崇敬托尔斯泰，那原因和我尊敬超英里面两位巨富类似。

为什么超英不全由平民组成，而加入两位超级富豪。看样子好像是用他们的财富追评其他超能力者，但现实一点，超能力为所未闻，超级巨富确实存在，用他俩作为这些顶层人士的代表好像能让他们的形象好看些？

某种程度上或许有这个目的，毕竟蝙蝠侠和钢铁侠都是老美资本的代表人物，如果换到我国，反正我想象不出来“王思聪”会成为他们中任何类似的人物。但不管是粉饰或者寄托，他们诞生至今已有了更多丰富的含义。

蝙蝠侠出生在哥谭，他立志于拯救哥谭，钢铁侠诞生于罪恶，他选择承担责任。

我在他们身上看到了未来的走向。他们终于在极度富饶的地方，看到世界上极度险恶的地方，而世界的这些疮疤，几乎都来自于那些少有的富饶，但他们没有选择避而不见，有良心的人做善事，而选择用自己的富饶填补世界缺陷的人，我们管他叫超级英雄。

他们是真的有可能存在的。

正如恩格斯的富裕孕育出马克思主义，我不仇恨富贵，我只是仇恨它延伸的锁链捆绑了贫瘠的世界。

总有人想强调不管是蝙蝠侠也好还是钢铁侠也好，他们做了这么多，已经不欠世界什么。但如果我们每个人都认为让世界变得更好（或者别让它更糟）是我们应尽的责任，那我们都欠着世界什么，直到我们在这片土地上咽下最后一口气。

只是有人还有人不还的问题。

我从不为他们的重负哀嚎，我承认他们值得更好的，但我也知道他们能承担更多的。

就像三部曲之二结尾的时候——“人们为什么追捕蝙蝠侠？

因为人们还不值得他，

因为他能承担得了那些罪恶。”

 

人们为什么要钉死耶稣。

因为耶稣选择成了耶稣，而他在第七天的时候，会回来。


End file.
